The Ties of Friendship
by Aniea
Summary: What if Arthur followed through with his threat to banish Merlin from Camelot forever? Finding out that Arthur must find this mysterious Emrys if he is to fulfil his destiny, it leads him back to the one person he hurt the most. But when Merlin's secret is discovered, will their shared destiny of uniting Albion survive? And will Merlin forgive Arthur for what he's done?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. BBC does.**

"_You ever say anything like that again and I swear you'll join her in exile forever."_

Standing in the hallway outside Arthur's chambers after having the door slammed in his face, Merlin couldn't understand what had just happened. If asked ten minutes before, he would not have thought that Arthur would act upon the threat made the previous day.

Especially when he hadn't spoken of the forbidden subject of Gwen since then.

He couldn't comprehend what had just come out of Arthur's mouth.

"_Get out!" He'd slammed his goblet on the table and stood up, not walking round but levelling his manservant with a heated glare usually only reserved for those soon to be on the receiving end of his sword. "I warned you of what would happen and you didn't listen." His tone had taken on a deadly calm that Merlin knew did not bode well for whatever had caught the king's ire. "I didn't want to make good on my threat, Merlin and I'd hoped that you would take it seriously but it seems I cannot even expect that from you!" He leaned forward, balancing his weight on his hands on the table before looking back up at Merlin. "You are banished from Camelot." Merlin felt the blood rush from his face and a sickly feeling developed in his gut. "If you return, it is upon pain of death. I do not want to see you again. You have until sunset to leave the city."_

_He had then walked around the table and forced Merlin out of his chambers and into the hallway before slamming the door forcefully closed._

Merlin turned and slowly made his way back to Gaius's chambers, Arthur's words churning around his head. Walking through the door and closing it softly, he leaned back and let out a breath, closing his eyes.

"Merlin?" Gaius turned from the medicines he was mixing to look at his ward, a concerned expression marring his features. "Merlin, what's the matter?"

"Arthur," Merlin's voice choked as he drew in a breath. "He's . . . he's said that I'm banished from Camelot." His voice was nothing more than a whisper as Gaius's concerned expression changed to one of shock. "I have to leave by sunset."

"Did he say why?"

Merlin shook his head. "'He threatened it yesterday after I mentioned Gwen. He told me that if I mentioned her again, I would join her in exile. But I didn't Gaius. I swear I didn't mention her at all. I don't understand why he thought I would."

"I'll talk to him." Gaius's tone was decisive and stern, essentially telling Merlin that he would get to the bottom of whatever was going on in Arthur's head and try to get him to retract the sentence.

If he couldn't then he had no idea what would happen to the prophecy of The Once and Future King and Emrys.

As Gaius left the room, Merlin collapsed on the bench by the main table and let his head drop into his hands. He had to hope that Gaius would find out why Arthur had suddenly done this. He couldn't think of what may have happened in that time. He hadn't spoken of Gwen to anyone. Not Arthur, none of the servants spoke of her and he hadn't even mentioned her to Gaius.

He didn't have to wait long for Gaius to return, a grave look on his face. Merlin felt his heart drop at his expression knowing that Gaius hadn't been successful in getting Arthur to take back his sentence.

"What did he have to say?" He asked, knowing what the answer would be before the words even passed his lips.

"He wouldn't tell me why. All he would say was to make sure you left before sunset." He sat down across from his ward, looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Merlin."

"I just don't understand. I don't understand what made him do this," he could feel the tears welling up, the sting of them just behind his eyes. He looked out the window, seeing the sun high in the sky showing signs that it was just after midday. He should have been getting Arthur's midday meal right now, manoeuvring around the other servants in the kitchens and sneaking bits off the trays left out where he could. "What am I going to do? What about the prophecy? How am I supposed to protect Arthur when I can't be here?"

"I don't know." Gaius sighed, linking his fingers in front of him on the table. "I do not believe it will be forever."

"He told me that if I return, it's on pain of death." Merlin shook his head slowly, still trying to work out what had caused Arthur's sudden decision. "I can't come back, Gaius."

They lapsed into silence, neither of them knowing what to do or say. The thought of saying goodbye was difficult for both of them, having become much of father and son as anyone not of blood could. Though he had met Balinor, Gaius was the father figure he'd had for the last five years. He had become Merlin's support system and guidance. He didn't know what he would do without the old man there do guide him.

It was painstakingly hard for Merlin to pack his things and walk down the steps into the main chamber. Gaius looked up at him, the pain of having to say goodbye to the man who had become the son he had never had showing clearly on his face. Merlin shook his head when Gaius stated that he would walk him down, not wanting to draw out the sorrow of having to say goodbye.

He walked through the castle, taking the servants passages so he knew that he would not run into any of the knights who would clearly question where he was going with a full pack. He did not want to have to explain what had happened, knowing that they would be outraged by what had happened.

He slipped quietly out of one of the side gates and crossed the courtyard towards the gate. He kept his gaze towards the ground, not wanting to catch anyone's attention. He fought not to turn around and look back at the castle that had been his home for the last five years and forced himself to keep walking through the main gates that would take him through to the lower town and out through the main gates of the city.

And because he did not look back, the young warlock did not see the king looking down from his chambers, a look of regret in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. BBC does.**

It had been six months since Merlin left . . . no was banished from Camelot and Arthur still regretted his hasty decision in exiling the manservant. In the time that he had been gone, Camelot had not appeared as bright or joyful. There was something about Merlin that brought a smile to everyone's faces. Including Arthur's. Not that he would have ever admitted that to anyone.

There was a lot that he would never admit to anyone outside of his own mind. He would never admit that he had considered Merlin a friend and that he missed him. And he would never admit that on the one point Arthur hadn't wanted to hear about, Merlin was right.

Gwen.

He still loved her, even through everything that had happened. When she had been out of his life, the love he had for her was easier to ignore, to push away and that was one thing Merlin had never let him forget. Even though he was ignoring his feelings for the once maidservant, they were still there.

It hadn't been long after he had exiled Merlin that they had come across a bedraggled looking Gwen in an unusual state of dress especially for one who adhered to stations as much as she did. The fear in her eyes told her that it was not just the fact that she had come across her former love that scared her. And he had been right. She gave them grave news that Morgana had teamed up with a Southron warlord and were using stolen plans of the siege tunnels to ambush Camelot.

Armed with the knowledge provided by Gwen of where they were and their numbers, the Knights of Camelot orchestrated an ambush on the caves they had called their home. It had taken many days and they had lost a number of good men but they were victorious and the Southrons that had camped there were either dead or on the run being hunted down by Camelot patrols.

But there had been no sign of Morgana or the warlord, Helios.

Once they had rid themselves of the threat, Arthur had done what he should have done months before and wed Gwen, making her his queen. The memory of becoming husband and wife with the one he loved made him smile but it was in direct conflict with the frown that formed on his lips when he thought about the one that should be there but wasn't thanks to his own foolish actions.

Merlin should have been there to see them married as he would have wanted.

"You miss him," Arthur turned to see Guinevere standing behind him, smiling at him sadly. He let out a breath, nodding before turning back to the window, staring at the courtyard below. "Then why haven't you set out to find him yet?"

"It's not that simple."

"Why isn't it?" She walked up beside him, stopping to face him. "It cannot be the fact that you exiled him. You're the king, Arthur. You have the power to end that."

"Who knows if he would even _want_ to come back after the way I treated him?" Arthur closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. "I wouldn't blame him if he didn't."

"Because he is your friend, Arthur." She rested a hand on his shoulder gently, a look of deep sympathy in her eyes. "He knows you made a mistake and I'm sure that he would forgive you."

"But I don't even know where he is," he shook his head, pushing away from the wall and walking across his chambers to the door. Gwen didn't follow but could only watch as her husband walked out the door. She knew that he missed the man, who even though had been his servant, was Arthur's best friend.

She turned to look out the window her husband had been staring out of, whispering to herself. "He needs you Merlin."

"Sire," Arthur looked up from the paperwork he was going through to see Sir Leon walking through the council chambers at a brisk pace, a look of worry on his face. "Reports from the patrols. It appears that there are many druids making their way through the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

Arthur sat back in his chair, regarding Leon's words thoughtfully. "We have no quarrel with the druids. They are no longer persecuted within Camelot's borders."

Arthur had ruled a few months ago that the druids were no longer to be persecuted considering that even though his father had held a deep seated fear that they would rise against him, Arthur had had no such experiences nor did he feel that such a historically peaceful people would seek a means to an end through violence and bloodshed.

"But sire, there are many of them. More than we've experienced before. Normally their groups are small but there have been hundreds, sire. More than we could have thought were within our borders." He let out a breath, regarding his king. "They are massing, sire and we have no idea why."

Arthur gently threw the quill he had in his hand on the table in front of him, pushing his chair back and standing up. "Set up a patrol. We shall go and intercept them, find out what is going on and why they are gathering." Leon nodded and walked briskly out of the room, the doors closing behind him.

Within the hour they were geared up and riding out towards the Valley of the Fallen Kings, Arthur curious as to why the druids would be congregating in that area. Though he had struck a truce with the druids, it was still new and Arthur was wary of doing anything to upset the uneasy peace the two peoples had.

He couldn't put his finger on why he felt that the druids deserved clemency or when he had decided to make it known that they would no longer be persecuted in his lands. All he knew was that his views on the druids and by extension, magic had begun to alter in his mind.

Part of him knew that it was in part due to Morgana. He couldn't reconcile the girl he had grown up with and knew of as a sister with the woman she had become now. Was the change in her because she had magic or was it something else? Maybe if she had felt safe, like she could talk to someone about what was happening to her, things may have gone a different way.

Unfortunately, they would never know now.

He let out a sigh as they slowed to a walk, having pushed the horses to arrive at their destination as quickly as possible. They were approaching the valley and could see clearly that people had been passing through. The patrols, it appeared, were not exaggerating when stating the number of druids making their way through the area. Arthur could not help but wonder where it was they were going and what they were doing. As far as he knew, druids travelled the lands, not settling in places for long. Or maybe that was only because of the persecution under his father's reign.

"Sire!" A harsh whisper drew his attention to Gwaine, who it appeared had spotted something or someone. He motioned through the trees at something and Arthur, along with the rest of the Knights carefully and quietly dismounted their horses, stealthily making their way in the direction Gwaine had indicated.

He looked through the breaks in the bushes, seeing a solitary figure sitting on what looked to be an old tree stump. They were dressed in the robes of the druids, indicating they must be one of the travellers on the way through the valley.

"So you have arrived, Once and Future King." A man's voice came from the robed figure as they stood and turned, lowering their hood. The man did not appear threatening nor did he appear to be afraid of the armed knights he knew were in the trees in front of him. He stood, waiting for them to show themselves, a small smile on his face as the King of Camelot and his knights made their way to stand in front of him. "You've been expected."

"You've been waiting for me?" Arthur's confused expression and tone belying the fact that he was not aware as to why the druids had been gathering. He was still unaware of his destiny.

"We have. We have waited for you for a long time." At the confusion still showing on the kings' face, he continued, "Your coming has been foretold for many centuries, Arthur. You are the Once and Future King, destined to unite the lands of Albion but you cannot do this alone. You need the help of the other who is to stand beside you. You will need the help of Emrys to be able to fulfil your destiny."

Arthur stood there, not knowing what to make of what the man in front of him was saying. He couldn't comprehend that the man had said that he was the one destined to bring peace and to unite the five kingdoms. He'd heard those words before but couldn't remember where.

"Remember these words, King Arthur." He man smiled at the group in front of him and gave small bow before retreating into the trees, his message delivered.

"Sire?" Leon walked over to Arthur, confused at his King's behaviour. "Sire, are you alright?"

Arthur shook his head slightly, perplexed at what had just occurred. "We ride back for Camelot." He murmured, turning and heading back towards his horse. The knights looked at each other before following their king.

The journey back to Camelot was made in silence, even Gwaine somehow sensing that now was not the time to be making jokes or filling the quiet with endless chatter. Things between Arthur and Gwaine were still somewhat strained after Arthur's banishment of Merlin. He had considered the young manservant to be a close friend and hadn't accepted that he wasn't coming back. It was out of duty and upholding the oath he took as a knight of Camelot that he didn't follow to find Merlin. And the young man had been gone for so long, they had no idea where to find him or where to even start looking.

Arthur silently entered his chambers, dropping his sword on the table by the window, leaning on the wall to watch the happenings in the courtyard below as he had taken to in recent months. The message from the druid was going round and round in his mind, refusing to settle.

Emrys.

Whoever this was, apparently, he was needed to make his dream of a peaceful land a reality. The only problem was, he had no idea where to even start looking.

The druid had said that they had been prophesised for centuries which meant that there was a history there. He didn't have any clue about whether there was any information written down outside of the druid circles or whether the stories were passed down only to those in their circles and society.

He scrubbed a hand over his face, letting out a groan of annoyance as he heard his manservant come in, starting slightly when he saw the king standing there.

"Sire," he could practically see George snapping his heels together and bowing behind him. It only made Arthur miss Merlin even more.

"_Just . . . don't get a bootlicker."_

Merlin's words from all those years ago after Arthur had been bitten by the Questing beast flew unbidden into Arthur's mind, making him frown slightly.

There was only one person in Camelot Arthur knew of that would have heard of Emrys and could possibly give Arthur more information about him.

Gaius.

Unfortunately, much like Gwaine, Gaius and Arthur hadn't seen eye to eye since Merlin had left the city. But for Gaius it wasn't a friend who had been forced out of his home. It was the young man that was like a son to him. Gaius wasn't one take things like that lightly nor would he forgive easily. He was cordial and polite as he always had been to the nobles and royals above his station but the easy relationship they'd had before was gone.

And it was because of his actions.

Arthur made his way out of his chambers, barely noticing that George was still standing there, clearly awaiting some kind of instruction from his master and made his way towards the physician's chambers. He kept up a steady pace as he made his way through the corridors and up the winding stairs before stopping in front of the wooden door that housed the old man.

He gently eased the door open and stepped into the chambers, the various vials bubbling as the physician mixed his various medicines. Standing at the main worktable, the old man held up a vial of a clear green liquid, swirling it around before placing it on the table in front of him, hearing the door to his chambers open.

"Sire," he looked back down at his work, blowing out the flame on the burner before turning to face Arthur again. "How can I help you?"

"I need your help, Gaius." He admitted readily, causing the physician's eyebrows to go up. "I need your help finding someone." He sighed, dropping his head and resting his hands on his hips. "I'm sure you've heard the rumours of the druids all making their way through the Valley of the Fallen Kings?"

"I have, Sire."

"We went on patrol, to check things out and one of them, he was just sitting there, like he was waiting for us." The look of confusion did not leave Gaius's face. "He told me that I'm the one destined to unite Albion. But that I can't do it on my own. He told me I need help."

"I don't see how I can assist you in this, Sire."

"Because in all of Camelot, I think you're the only one who can help." He stepped forward, stopping in front of Gaius. "I know that you're a learned man, Gaius and if anyone has heard of this Emrys that is supposed to help me fulfil my destiny, it is you."

Gaius blinked, processing the words that had just been thrown at him. "Emrys, you say?" Arthur nodded and Gaius moved to sit on the bench, glancing at the door that led to what was Merlin's room. The physician hadn't done anything with it, barely having the strength to go in there after Merlin had left. Could it be that the time had finally come for Arthur to learn the truth of who he was? "Emrys is said to be the most powerful warlock that has ever and will ever walk the Earth."

"A sorcerer?" Arthur's disbelieving tone did not bode well.

"Not a sorcerer, sire." Gaius shook his head. "A warlock. A sorcerer studies magic, learns to use it. A warlock is born with magic and does not have the choice as to whether they can use it or not. Emrys is an extremely powerful warlock. He was not just born with magic." He continued upon seeing the confused look on Arthur's face. "He is born of magic. He is said to be the physical embodiment of the Old Religion, the Old Magic in human form."

Arthur sat down on the bench the opposite side of the table and scrubbed his hands down his face.

"How am I supposed to use the aid of a sorcerer – sorry, _war_lock to help me bring about peace? I'd be breaking my own laws."

"Maybe it's time for things to change, sire." Gaius said decisively and Arthur looked at him sharply.

"After everything, Gaius, you think that I can even _think _about repealing the law?" He stood up, pacing quickly across the chambers, clearly confused. "Even after all of the attacks we've been under by those with magic. How can you suggest that I do that?"

"Have you ever considered, sire, that it is _because_ of the ban that there are so many attacks on Camelot?"

Arthur stood there, stunned at the old man's words. He had had the thought before but hadn't allowed it to take root in his mind. Now that Gaius had voiced it aloud, it was there, louder than ever.

He nodded to Gaius before turning and making his way back to his chambers. Closing the door, he leaned back closing his eyes and letting out a breath, letting his head drop to rest upon the thick wood behind him. He made his way over to the desk and sat down, resting his head in his hands, the words of Gaius and the druid man running amok in his mind.

"Arthur?" He looked up at the gentle voice of Guinevere, seeing her concerned expression as she walked over to him, sitting in the adjacent chair. "Is everything alright, Arthur? Did something happen on the patrol?"

He let out a dark chuckle, leaning back in his chair. "You could say that." She leaned forward, resting a hand on his arm in a gentle show of support. "We came across a druid man, who was waiting for us as though he knew we were coming. He told me that I am destined to unite the land of Albion in peace."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" She asked, clearly not understanding what was troubling her husband.

"Yes, it is what I'm working towards but . . ." he let out another breath as Gwen waited patiently for him to continue. She knew that he couldn't be rushed. "He told me that to be able to achieve this goal, I will need the help of Emrys." He ran a hand through his hair, a breathy chuckle escaping him even though there was nothing remotely amusing about the thoughts running through his mind. "He disappeared into the woods before I could ask him who this 'Emrys' was but according to Gaius, he's the most powerful sorcerer, no . . . _warlock_ to walk the Earth. They're both saying that to be able to unite Albion, I need to welcome back magic." He pushed away from the table, running his hands through his hair. "I don't think I can do that. Not after everything that's happened because of it."

Gwen sat there, watching him, crossing her hands in her lap, not quite sure what to say to help ease his mind. She had never really known what to think of magic. Yes, she had seen the evils that it was capable of at the hands of Morgana and Morgause and the few times she had been accused of being a sorceress herself but she had also seen how it could help and heal. He may not be alive now but it was because of magic that she had not lost her father to the plague that had spread through Camelot.

"What do you think I should do?" She looked up at Arthur, seeing the tormented expression in his eyes.

"I think," she paused, standing up and walking over to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist in a show of support, "that you need to gather all the information you can before making a decision. You know as well as I that the decisions made in haste can have nasty outcomes. Once you know what you're dealing with and everything there is to know about this 'Emrys', you'll be able to make the right decision for Camelot. You never know, they might be right. But you have to think of Camelot and its people before anything else."

He smiled, looking down at her, knowing that she was right. She always was. Her beginnings as a blacksmiths' daughter she could identify with the commoners in a way he could never dream to. Tonight, he would rest and in the morning he would start to gather as much information as possible before he would have to make a decision.

The decision of whether to bring magic back to Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. BBC does.**

When Arthur came to his chambers regarding the druids passing through Camelot and the Valley of the Fallen Kings, Gaius had known immediately where they were travelling to.

The Isle of the Blessed.

He smiled to himself, lifting the latest letter he had received from Merlin, delivered a few days before. The young warlock had made sure that his former guardian knew that he was alright and what he was doing.

After Merlin had left Camelot's borders he had travelled back to Ealdor and spent some time with his mother, coming to terms with what had happened back at the castle. She had told him the same thing Gaius had, that she did not believe that it would be forever and that Arthur would realise what he had done. Unfortunately, Merlin could not be as easily convinced as his mother and father figure were.

After leaving Ealdor he come across a group of druids who had gladly taken him in. They had shown him their ways and from what Gaius could discern, he was soaking up the information in the way he always did. It was when he was with them, after learning more of his destiny and what his identity as Emrys meant, that he had decided that he would restore the heart of the Old Religion back to its former glory. He and the group he had been travelling with had travelled to the Isle and begun to rebuild the ruins to their former glory.

Gaius knew that due to his power over Life and Death, Merlin would always have an affinity with the Isle. Whereas before the Purge, the Isle was home to the High Priestesses of the Triple Goddess, Merlin would restore the Isle and any that wished to make the pilgrimage or dwell there, they would have the option to. The knowledge that his ward would not discriminate between those wishing to dwell on the Isle brought a small smile to Gaius lips.

Though it would appear that the knowledge of the work being done to restore the Isle had reached even those in other kingdoms. It did not surprise Gaius that the druids would flock to where they knew Emrys would be. They would risk a great deal to see his destiny come to pass.

He knew that there was much Merlin would be leaving out of his letters. There was something in the magical touch that had changed. Having dabbled in sorcery himself before the Great Purge, Gaius was still attuned to the magical signatures of others. Though under normal circumstances magic had to be performed to leave a trace, Merlin's power was so great that it appeared on everything he touched, leaving his trace behind. While Merlin's magic had always been powerful, the trace on the letters he had sent and changed, thrumming gently with life, even now as he held it in his hands.

Gaius wondered what had happened to his ward to bring about such a change in his magic but he knew that Merlin would tell him when he was ready.

Now that Arthur knew of Emrys and what was needed to bring about his destiny, he knew that there could very well be a search underway for the warlock. Gaius did not want to send the king straight to him without having Merlin's approval first. He did not know how Merlin would handle having Arthur on the Isle, considering how important the location was to the Old Religion.

He penned his reply to Merlin, updating him on everything that had happened over the last day or two before attaching it to the waiting Merlin bird that had been hanging around the castle just out of sight waiting for his response. He smiled to himself as the bird flew off knowing the exact reason his ward had chosen that bird as his messenger.

He sighed to himself, letting his shoulders drop as he picked up his medicine bag and made his way out of his chambers to conduct his morning rounds.

~TTOF~

Arthur let out a growl as he sat back, his head swimming with the information he had absorbed over the last week. He had made his way down to the castle library requesting Lord Geoffrey to find all of the scrolls and tomes that housed information about druid lore and prophecies. He had looked shocked at the young kings' request but upon learning that he knew his father had not destroyed the books and scrolls of those people, he had managed to find them. There had been more there than Arthur had thought there would be. Knowing how much his father had despised the druids, he believed that he would have had much of the information on them destroyed. He reasoned that his father wanted to know as much about them and their lore as possible.

Most likely so he could destroy them more efficiently.

He could see on Geoffrey's face that he thought the young king may be going in the same way as his father when he requested the information but as soon as he asked for all the information he could get on Emrys, the old man's face had changed completely. He had heard of the name and read it and the prophecies many times before the Purge and to hear the name repeated now bought some semblance of hope to the old man.

He had not agreed with Uther's persecution of those with magic but he had not said anything to anyone for fear of losing his head like so many others. Unlike Gaius, Geoffrey had never dabbled in sorcery but he had seen the good that could come of the practice and not just the bad.

He had never understood why Uther, who had always been a friend to magic had suddenly turned his back on it and slaughtered its followers.

Arthur had spent much time in the library over the last week, pouring over the tomes and trying to translate those that were written in the druid script. The majority of the time had been spent translating the information with Geoffrey who had not seen or read the script in many years. They had managed to get the majority translated and the information that Arthur had read had only reinforced what Gaius had told him.

He had learned that Emrys was indeed said to be the most powerful warlock that has ever and will ever walk the Earth but it appeared that he was so much more than that. As Gaius had said, he was said to have been born of the Old Magic, being the human form of the powerful force. According to what had been written, there were no limits to his power and that had worried Arthur. Who knew what could happen with that much power.

He had seen magic corrupt and all those that he had seen with the magic had only meant to do him and Camelot harm. Could it be that there was one who would not? One that could bring the entire kingdom down without even breaking a sweat, if what he had read was to be believed.

Everything he had read only went to show that Emrys was to stand beside the Once and Future King to unite the lands of Albion and all its peoples. Including those with magic.

He pushed away from his desk, knowing that he needed to talk to Gaius again. He had sensed that the old man knew more than he was letting on when it came to the mysterious Emrys. He would find out what Gaius knew before he would make any decisions regarding magic. Even thinking about repealing the law seemed preposterous to Arthur and would most likely instigate a riot within his kingdom.

If he were to repeal the law, it would have to be done slowly and quietly so as not to cause panic.

But, in spite of everything he had been brought up to believe, Arthur was considering it.

And because of all that he had read about one man.

Who he had no idea how to find.

He walked into Gaius's chambers to see him as he normally was, working on some form of tonic or medicine, enthralled in his work. He looked round when he heard the door to his chambers close, seeing the young king standing there looking a little nervous.

"My Lord," he turned to his work, moving the mixture off the burner before turning to face Arthur, crossing his hands in front of him as he often did. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes," he ran a hand through his hair, walking towards the physician slowly. "I need you to tell me all that you know about Emrys."

"I thought you had been conducting your own research, sire."

"I have but . . . I need to know . . . from someone I can trust and not just a bunch of . . . musty old books and scrolls. I need to hear it from _you_ . . . is he someone that I can trust?" The look on the young man's face gave the physician pause. He had received a response from Merlin to his letter.

It had come faster than any of the other responses had, simply stating that when Arthur was ready to know, then Gaius had his permission to tell him where to find him.

It looked as though the young kind was getting there. Not quite but he was making progress towards the knowledge. For now, Gaius would tell him as much as he could without giving away his identity or location.

"I'm not sure how much more I can tell you that you haven't already learned my lord but I will try." His tone held the friendly advisor tone that always seemed to calm those around him.

"Thank you, Gaius."

"What is it that you would like to know from me that you haven't already learned from the tomes in the library?" He sat down on one of the benches while Arthur sat on the other, wringing his hands on the table in front of him.

"All that I have read tells me that this Emrys is all powerful and that he is to unite Albion. Apparently his power knows no limits." Gaius nodded slowly, having seen Merlin's magic for himself and knowing that the young warlock had not even begun to scratch the surface of his powers. "How am I supposed to trust someone like that, Gaius?"

"Sire," Gaius leaned forward slightly, looking Arthur in the eye. "Yes, Emrys is more powerful than any other, there is nothing to suggest that he is the same as all others. Everyone at some stage in their life has to make a choice. Between the Light and the Dark. Most make it unknowingly, not realising the significance of their actions and what that one moment in time will mean for the rest of their life." Arthur nodded understanding what the old man was saying. "But Emrys . . . he did not have the choice to make."

"What do you mean?"

"Emrys did not have the choice between light and dark that the rest of us have," Gaius explained. "He was always destined to walk the path of light. It is said that there are none that can corrupt him." At Arthur's nodding, he continued. "It is said that it does not matter what methods are used, there are none that can turn Emrys from his path. If there is anyone that can be trusted to be good . . . it is him, Arthur. The druids have written for centuries that Emrys and the Once and Future King are to bring peace to the land. _You_ are the Once and Future King, Arthur."

"So I do not have a choice." He sounded resigned, scrubbing a hand down his face.

"There is always a choice, my lord."

He nodded at Gaius before standing up and walking out of the physicians chambers. Gaius had just given him even more to think about than he had before.

~TTOF~

"Sire, this is madness!"

"Ridiculous!"

"You cannot be considering-"

"Enough!" Arthur's bellow was enough to stop that ruckus that had erupted when he had advised the council that he was considering repealing the law against magic.

It had been four weeks since he had met the druid in the woods and since then he had continued all the research, reading and speaking with Gaius that he could in regards to the sorcerer – no, _warlock_, Emrys. He had not stopped there, reading through the old tomes that had been hidden away in the hidden sections of the library, documenting the time in history before the Great Purge. Speaking with both Gaius and Geoffrey about those times, he had learned that sorcery had not been as unchecked as Uther had led him to believe. It would appear that, yes, there were those that used magic for their own gains but the majority did not. They were content to live in peace, using their skills to aid others as they saw fit.

It had appeared that Gaius had been correct in his wording those weeks ago in his chambers.

The magical attacks on Camelot had not begun until the law was put in place.

"I am aware that you all have your reservations," he glanced at Gaius, who nodded minutely in a show of support, "but I have done much research and spoken with those I trust more than anyone and I have not made this decision lightly. Though I will not be repealing the ban straight away as that will most likely do nothing more than cause panic, the crime for sorcery will no longer only be punishable by death. For those that have used it to do harm to others, the sentence stands as it would for anyone committing the same crime without the use of magic. But for those using sorcery for other uses such as healing and the like, the punishment will be lessened. They will only need pay a fine or work hard labour to atone for it."

"Sire, we must object." Arthur held in a sigh at the sound of Lord Lidon's voice from the other end of the table. "We have all seen the terror's that magic can cause. We have all seen the destruction it can cause."

"I am aware of all that has happened at the hands of magic but I have also taken the time to study what the land was like before my father's Purge." None of them made a sound. "While I respect my father's decisions and judgement, I cannot condone the continued persecution of those who have done no harm. As I said, those who have been found to have done harm through using magic, will be punished with the same fate as now but the punishments are to be lessened for those who have not. I want no arguments. Council is dismissed." He waved a hand, dismissing them before they could argue. Only he and Gaius remained seated at the table.

"I'm proud of you, Arthur." Gaius told him softly. "That cannot have been easy. The fear of magic will take time to subside but easing it in slowly will make it easier."

"I just hope I'm making the right decision, Gaius." He looked at the man, worry shining in his eyes. "What if I'm not? What if all I'm doing is damning Camelot?"

"You cannot think that way, sire. You cannot doubt yourself and your decisions." He stood up, looking down at the young man who had the look of the man who had the world on his shoulders. "You have looked at every possible situation and gathered all the knowledge that you can before making your decision as any good leader should. If you had made this decision hastily, then I would have my reservations but you have not."

He walked out of the council chambers, leaving the young king to mull over his words.

~TTOF~

There was complete silence in the courtyard below him as he finished his speech. He felt slightly unbalanced as he stood there, waiting for the reaction from the crowd that had been stunned into silence.

Slowly, the majority of the shocked faces turned to smiles and a loud applause mixed with cheers awoke the crowd.

Arthur let out the breath that he hadn't even realised that he had been holding, a smile coming to his lips as he turned to look at Gwen who smiled at him, tears glistening in her eyes. He could also see Gaius standing just inside the doorway to the balcony, a small smile on his face, pride shining in his eyes.

Arthur Pendragon, the King of Camelot, had just repealed the twenty-five year old ban on magic.

It had been a year since he had changed the laws surrounding the punishments for sorcery and since that day there had not been one execution for the use of sorcery. He knew that it wouldn't always be this way and that someone at some point was going to use their gift to do harm but it had not happened since the changes had been made.

Over the last year, seeing how the attitudes had been changing, he had begun lessening the punishments even further and today, he had revoked the ban altogether. If the reaction of the crowd below him was anything to go by, it would spread throughout the kingdom in no time at all.

He knew that there were still those out there who wished him and Camelot harm. He knew that there was still the threat of Morgana to be dealt with but he had not heard from her since they had come across Gwen and she had told them of Morgana's whereabouts. He knew that there was nothing he could do about Morgana and the threat that she posed. He could do nothing about it until she made her move or a sighting informed him of where she was.

"I'm so proud of you, Arthur." Guinevere wrapped her arms around him as he walked off the balcony a beaming smile on her face. He looked up at Gaius who had the same look on his face as his wife.

It wasn't until hours later that the door to his chambers opened and Gaius stepped into the room, responding to a summons sent by the king.

"Is there something I can help you with, sire?" He asked, closing the door and walked over to where Arthur sat, still deep in thought.

"I need you to tell me, Gaius," he said quietly, looking up at the physician. "I haven't forgotten what the druid told me a year ago in the woods. About how I would need Emrys's help to unite the land and all its peoples. I understand now that he meant those with magic and those without magic and I believe that what I have done today has marked the start of that road but to fulfil my destiny I have to find him." His eyes were questioning, somehow knowing that the physician knew what he wanted to know. "Do you know where Emrys is, Gaius?"

Gaius looked down, taking a deep breath before nodding at the king.

"Where is he, Gaius?"

Gaius thought for a moment before answering. Merlin had told him a year ago that as long as Gaius felt that Arthur was ready to know the truth, he could be told. It would seem that the time had come.

"He is on the Isle of the Blessed."

~TTOF~

Green eyes flew open as a startled gasp left the lady's lips. She sat up, breathing deeply, looking around at the room she had called her own for the last ten months. She pulled herself out of bed and picked up her robe, sliding her arms into the sleeves and wrapping her arms around herself before making her way out of the chambers and down the hallway.

She nodded to those she passed on the way to the main hall, smiling gently. She could not believe that she was here after all that she had done. That they had taken her back into the fold and accepted her made her smile.

She walked round to the main chambers, still marvelling at the beauty of the walls around her. It amazed her that just over a year ago, all that surrounded her had been nothing more than ruins. Now the buildings had been brought back to their former glory and if truth be told, were much more magnificent than they had been.

Those standing on the door – the guards of the Catha that had joined the druids on their pilgrimage – pushed them open, allowing her to enter knowing she would not be doing so at this time of night without reason.

Those at the table in the centre of the room looked up as she walked in, stopping next to the man at the head, clearly the one in control. To feel the power radiating from him was like an energy boost whenever she was near to him.

"You've had a vision," he stated, the voice that she knew so well the same but so different, full of wisdom.

"Yes," her voice quaked slightly as she nodded. "Arthur is coming."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin sat back in his chair, processing what Morgana had just told him.

Arthur was coming.

Gaius must have felt that he was ready to learn where Emrys was for him to be coming here. There was no doubt that Arthur knew of the druids movements across Camelot towards the Seas of Meridoor. Whether Arthur had heard of the rebuilding of the Isle of the Blessed he did not know.

He had taken it upon himself just over a year ago, after spending time with the druids, to rebuild the ancient Isle to its former glory. He had done that and there were many that had visited before the Purge but had not had the courage to do so in the years after that had told him it was now more resplendent than it had ever been.

The ruins had been transformed into glorious buildings and temples. The druids and magic users that had come to aid in the work had done more than he could have ever hoped. No more were the crumbling ruins but shining marble and stone. The buildings that now stood proud on the Isle of the Blessed rivalled those of Camelot and he was incredibly proud of those who had come to aid him.

He looked up at Morgana who was regarding him nervously as he processed her words.

A lot had changed over the last year. He never would have thought that after everything he had been through with Morgana that she would be standing here with him in friendship.

He had known that once word had spread through those in the magical community that Emrys was on the Isle of the Blessed, that it was only a matter of time before she came. She had been told that he was her doom and there was no doubt that she wanted to be rid of him once and for all.

They had just started rebuilding the ruins when she had turned up, her previously glorious dark locks now ratted and dull, piled on her head and her black dress tattered and ripped. It had not come as a surprise to him that she had turned up but he knew that she was shocked to find that the manservant that had been a thorn in her side for years was actually her mortal enemy. She had been furious.

But for all the power she had through heightened emotions, she did not have the usual control that she showed. Her magic became explosive and she had no aim when she was truly angry. He had overpowered her and rendered her unconscious, looking down at her sadly before walking over to her. In that state, he did not see the wicked woman that she had become but the woman her had known when he first came to Camelot before her magic had developed and she had become afraid of what Uther might do to her had she found out.

He blamed himself for what she had become, knowing that if he had been honest with her and told her the truth about his magic, she may not have turned to Morgause for help and assurance. Maybe he could have turned her from the path she had taken to where she was now.

As he walked over to her prone body, there was something wrong with her aura. One thing he had learned about his powers was it gave him the ability to discern the good from the evil. It wasn't something he had been aware of before he had joined the druids and they had helped him to hone the skill stating that he would find it extremely useful in knowing who he could trust. As he had walked over to her, he could sense the evilness emanating from her but it was detached in a way. As though it was not coming from her.

He had put her into a spelled sleep rather than just unconsciousness and they had taken her into one of the ruined temples. They had placed her on one of the remaining altars and stepped back as Merlin had stepped up beside her, feeling the same strange detachment he had felt from her before.

It was strange, as though the evil coming from the witch was not entirely natural. Could it be that Morgana's actions were not entirely of her own doing?

He had managed to delve into her mind, probing deep until he found it. A sticky black mass of an enchantment within Morgana's mind. It had repelled his presence and fought against him. It was thick, deep-rooted like tar and did not want to let go. The enchantment he found there was strong but pulling magic from his own internal source and the ancient magic of the Isle he had managed to break through, making cracks here and there in the barrier of the enchantment.

It had taken many hours and a lot of power, draining him almost entirely before he had broken the spell apart, unravelling the work that had been done. It had been instinct guiding him to the source of the spell, breaking it out of Morgana's mind.

Once he had managed to rid Morgana's mind of the enchantment, he had all but collapsed, completely drained of all energy. He reached out once more, feeling nothing of the evilness he had before from her. He had sat back, allowing the druids that had come up behind him to each take an arm and lead him back to the tent that had been erected for him while the rebuilding of the Isle had taken place.

He had insisted that Morgana be placed with him and they had erected a material wall in between the two sleeping quarters. The tent that had been set up for him had been the same size as those set up for a king. He was being treated as such by the druids when in his mind he hadn't done anything to deserve it. Not yet anyway.

It had taken a long time for Morgana to wake up. Almost two days, she had lain there, completely still, the only thing showing signs of life was the steady rise and fall over her chest.

Merlin had stayed by her side, waiting for her to wake, hearing the work being undertaken around him. A couple of the people there had shown their distrust of the witch which he was not entirely surprised at. He had explained what he had done and that they would wait until she awoke before casting judgement. There had been many wards and shield spells cast around the tent, Morgana their focus in case the enchantment Merlin had found in her mind was not the reason she was as far gone as she was. They would contain her, especially as Merlin had reinforced the wards with his own magic.

It was not a steady awakening but more a jolt to consciousness as she sat up, her eyes wide as they often had been after a nightmare had startled her awake.

He had reached out to steady her and she looked at him with wide, fearful eyes, filled with confusion. It had taken a moment for her to calm down, before she literally crumbled in front of him, sobs wracking her body.

She was remembering what she had done without the cloud of the enchantment in her mind.

It had taken a long time for her to come to terms with the fact that her actions were not of her own doing and that she had been enchanted.

It hadn't taken as long as he'd thought it would for the others on the Isle to accept the fact that she had not been acting of her own volition and to embrace her. They had taken her under their wing and begun teaching her as they had him about her magic and how to channel her powers. There were also powerful seers within the group and they had helped her to utilise and channel her gift.

It had taken many months for Merlin and Morgana to get to the place they had been before her had had to poison her to stop Morgause and the Knights of Medhir. She had come to understand why he had done it and her acceptance of his words and apologies were far more sincere than they had been when they had found her after she had been taken by Morgause.

Having the access to and the knowledge of his gift made him all the more aware of how much the enchantment had messed with her mind and turned her against everyone she had once loved.

She had become a great support to him over the months they had both been on the Isle and the new responsibilities that had been placed on his shoulders. The druids and the other magic users in the five kingdoms viewed him as a leader and that was what he had had to become.

Since he had rid her of the enchantment, not only had her powers grown as she harnessed them but she had often offered Merlin her words of wisdom. She had become his right hand, someone he shared his problems with and someone that could speak on his behalf when he was not available. She had become an invaluable asset to him and they had become close friends, closer than they had been in Camelot.

Knowing that Morgana had changed and in the fifteen months he himself had been here, he had changed too, it was entirely possible that Arthur had changed in all that time as well.

"How long do we have?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I could not say. A few days maybe." She shrugged looking apologetic. She had not completely mastered her visions yet and felt like she was a failure whenever she could not provide as much information as she thought she should.

He looked to those seated in front of him, looking at him expectantly.

"If Arthur is coming, it will not be alone. Send lookouts to stay this side of the Valley of the Fallen Kings to relay messages back when he has been spotted. We must prepare for when he arrives. Alator," he Catha priest looked to him for any instructions, "when word comes back that they are approaching, I want your guards placed by the dock. I do not want any weapons on the Isle. This is a place of peace and understanding and I do not want weapons marring that. Iseldir, I want some druids sent down the docks when they arrive to escort them in." He let his head drop back to the chair behind him as he finished.

"Of course," the druid man nodded slowly, a small smile on his lips. He was pleased at how Emrys had grown over the last year. He was becoming who the prophecies had foretold him to be.

Knowing that they had essentially been dismissed, those around the table made their way out, leaving just Merlin and Morgana in the council chambers. Morgana took the vacated seat next to Merlin.

"Are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm gently. He lifted his head up to look at her, a small smile playing on his lips. "I thought I was doing the right thing in telling you."

"No, Morgana, you did." He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "It's just . . . the last time I saw Arthur, he told me that he never wanted to see me again. I have no doubt that when he figures out that I'm Emrys he's going to . . ." he let out a breath through his nose.

"Explode?" She supplied, smiling and he laughed, nodding.

"Pretty much." He looked at her, worry shining in his eyes for the first time since the words had come out of her mouth. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." She bit her lip, looking down at her hand on his arm. He had not removed it, which showed his renewed trust in her, even though she knew what she had done to him. How she had hurt him. "He cannot hurt you here. This is _your_ place, Merlin. These are _your_ people. Not Arthur's. _You're _the one that decides what happens here." He knew that she was right but there was also the lingering doubt. "What is it that has you worried?"

"The fact that Arthur is coming here after he banished me. Oh and how about the fact that he's going to find out that I've hidden my magic from him for years." He stood up and walked away from the table, his hands fisting in his hair. "He's coming here because he's expecting a powerful warlock-"

"Which you are," she stood up and walked over to him, stopping him in his tracks. "He expecting Emrys which is who you are. He is expecting an all-powerful warlock, well, that is you. Arthur doesn't know who or what he's expecting when he comes here." She placed her hands on his arms, trying to calm him down. "He doesn't know who Emrys really is."

"And he'll not be happy when he finds out, I know that much for certain."

"Well, think of it this way," Morgana smiled, a glint in her eye, "even if he's not happy about it, there's nothing he can do. It's not like he can force you do to anything you don't want to do. I remember, he couldn't make you do anything when you were his servant." He chuckled, shaking his head at the memories of Arthur's face when he had first experienced Merlin's complete disregard for his station. "What makes you think he could make the Lord of the Old Magic to do anything he didn't want to?"

He made a face at the name and she laughed. Though it was the truth of his station, he did not like to be addressed as such. It had been just after Morgana had come to the Isle of the Blessed, the druids that had been travelling to the area had made him aware of another prophecy, one without the Once and Future King involved. They had told him that to become the warlock he was supposed to become, he would need to become more than he already was. He would need to attune to the Old Magic in a way that only he could.

It had taken the full cycle of the moon for the ritual to be complete. In that time, he had felt his world and how he saw it changing, his power increasing and when it was completed he could feel the thrum of the magic that ran through everything, the heartbeat of the world. He had been in a trance-like state for the ritual, cut off but completely aware of what was going on around him. The Catha had placed their warrior guards to shield him from any outside threats while the druids completed the ritual, bolstering the magic that surrounded him and turning him into who he had become.

The Lord of the Old Magic.

It was strange to him to be considered the Lord of anything but he was. He was the one they looked to for the answers to questions they had, anything that needed to be solved, they turned to him for guidance.

He looked at Morgana and smiled, knowing that she was right. There wasn't anything that Arthur could do.

"Come now," she wrapped a hand around his arm, pulling gently to get him to move. "It's time to get some sleep."

They walked through the corridors together and Merlin was reminded of the way they had been back in Camelot. Both had been exiled from the city, him by Arthur and her by what they had thought to be her own doing. He walked her back to her chambers, smiling as she let herself back into her room, bidding her goodnight.

He turned away from the door but did not head towards his own chambers. Instead he headed towards the docks where the small boat was waiting to take any passengers back to the mainland. He climbed into the boat, sitting back on the bench within the small vessel.

"_Astyre,_" at his command the small boat made its way to the main shoreline. He saw that Alator had already posted his men there at the docks on the main side awaiting the arrival of Camelot's king.

He made his way away from the shoreline, he walked until he was out of hearing distance of those on the docks.

Sensing that there was no one else around as he walked, he called out to the one that may be able to offer some insight to what he was supposed to do as he had done before. "_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_ He stopped walking, waiting for the telltale shiver of the Old Magic that signaled the dragon's arrival.

Since Merlin had come here, the dragon had spent more time in the area. He was always close by so it didn't take long for him to arrive, landing with a graceful thud as he always did.

"You seem troubled, young warlock," Kilgarrah prompted gently, gazing down at his dragonlord.

"Arthur knows," Merlin sighed, sitting on the ground in front of the Great Dragon. "Arthur knows that Emrys is on the Isle of the Blessed and is coming here."

"You are certain?"

"Morgana has seen it in a vision." He shook his head slightly at the thought of confessing that Morgana had told him of what was to happen.

Once Morgana had been freed of the enchantment on her mind, the dragon had called to Merlin in his mind, later telling him that what he had done had changed their destinies forever. He was still to become the one to help the Once and Future King to unite Albion but she was no longer to be the one to oppose their destinies. He made him aware that he still needed to be aware of Mordred but now, thanks to Merlin, Morgana would only walk the path of light.

He had been pleased to hear the dragon lift his condemnation of Morgana and he had told her what the dragon had said. She had been pleased to hear the words, especially considering she was in a state of complete upheaval at this point.

"So, it is time for Arthur to learn the truth," he stated, his head raring back slightly. Merlin nodded, letting out a sigh. "So why the worry?"

"I am worried that he will not see it as it is meant to be." Merlin stood up, pacing in front of the dragon. "I am worried that all he will be able to see is that I lied to him for so long." He paused, looking up at Kilgarrah. "That he will hate me."

"Merlin, I have told you before, the half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole."

"I know but . . . I know Arthur. He will see it as a betrayal-"

"And he will hurt from that, yes, but he will recover." He leaned down so he was eye level with the warlock. "And he will see the truth for what it is. He will see that only together can the two of you fulfil your entwined destinies." He lifted his head once again. "You need not fear, Merlin, for there is more at work in Camelot than has reached your ears by this point."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Merlin asked, knowing full well that he was not going to get a straight answer. He never did.

"In time, you will learn," the dragon spread his wings, preparing to take off. "Arthur is no more than two days ride from here. He will be with you soon." And with that he took off, Merlin watching as the great form became smaller and smaller before disappearing from sight.

He sighed, shaking his head before glancing back in the direction the dragon had flown off in, muttering under his breath. "Would it kill you to give me a straight answer for once, you infuriating lizard?"

After making his way back to the Isle and into the main buildings which could be called a castle in its own right, he wandered through the corridors and into the chambers that had been created especially for him. There were only a select few that could make it past the wards and barriers surrounding his rooms without invitation. He knew that even here, in a place where the peace was kept and magic users were allowed to be free, he knew that he could not rest on his laurels. There would always be those with a lust for power and those that would try to knock him from his place within the magical community. He knew that with the support of those around him, they would not succeed but having been in Camelot through many attacks, he had to be vigilant.

Dressing in his sleep wear, he collapsed onto the bed that had been made for him, one that would make even Arthur jealous in its opulence. He had tried to refuse the large rooms and fine things within them that had been created just for him but his protests had been unheard. They had placed him as high as they would a king of men and he could not dispute them. In the beginning, he had not thought himself worthy of their allegiance nor did he think himself knowledgeable enough to lead but soon he found himself slipping into that role.

And soon he would be faced with the King of Camelot. One that had been sworn against magic and had vowed to keep his father's laws in place after his death.

As he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, he could not help but wonder at what Arthur's reaction would be. Whatever it was, it was going to be memorable.

~TTOF~

"Merlin, are you alright?" The sound of Morgana's voice jolted him out of his reverie and he looked over at her. "You seem a little out of it." The small smile on her face told him she thought that he was daydreaming.

Sitting at the table with her, having breakfast was something that they had begun doing when she had come to terms with what she had been through. The majority of the time, those on the Isle shared meals, large tables long enough to fit all of the inhabitants of the Isle set up either in the enormous halls of the temples or outside if the weather permitted. Breakfast was the one meal that he and Morgana shared alone. Most assumed it was so that their leader and his right hand could discuss the needs of the day or progresses of the previous days but only the two of them and the handful of druids who insisted that they serve them – neither of them had been able to talk them out of it – knew that it was a moment of calm before the day truly began.

"Today is the day Arthur is to arrive." He sighed and she nodded, her smile fading. She as well as he was worried about Arthur's reception. Morgana more so because while, yes, Merlin had lied to Arthur and hidden his true self, he hadn't tried to kill Arthur as Morgana had. He would not allow Arthur to harm her and would ensure that he know exactly what had happened.

"You're worried." She stated, looking at him defiantly. He smiled recognizing the look she was giving him. She was trying not to let her fear show.

"So are you." She looked down at her hands and nodded. "I won't let him hurt you."

"And he won't get near you." Her voice was strong and her words determined. Sitting there in the light blue silk dress and robes that had been made for her when Merlin had announced her position to the others on the Isle, she looked so much like she had when she had been a lady of the court back at Camelot.

Merlin on the other hand, looked nothing like he had back when he was Arthur's servant. Gone were the old shirts and breeches, replaced with clothes fitting someone of his status within the magical community. He wore a set of fine robes embroidered in druid symbols marking his status that had been made especially for him over clothes that were made of a much finer material than he was used to.

Each and every piece of clothing that he and Morgana were wearing had been gifts that they had not been able to refuse. They had been made with magic and because of that and the work that had gone into the details, the both of them wore them with pride.

To those around them, they were considered the nobility of the magical world.

And Merlin wasn't quite sure how to handle that.

"You need to eat something," she entreated nudging the plate towards him slightly and he smiled, indulging her. He knew that she was only looking out for him and it warmed his heart to see the difference from a year ago.

They both looked up as Alator walked into the chambers bowing to the both of them, knowing that Merlin hated when he did that but his propriety and allegiance to the warlock not allowing him to behave in any other way.

"Arthur and his men have reached the bank, my lord," he ignored the slight twinge in Merlin's face at the title. "They will be here soon."

Merlin nodded and thanked him, standing up. "It may take a while to convince them to leave their weapons on the shore. They do not like to be without them."

"We will make sure that they leave them." Alator bowed again and left the chamber, Morgana laughing slightly as she walked around the table to Merlin's side.

"You really should get used to it, you know." He looked down at her, eyebrow raised. "The bowing and the titles." He rolled his eyes, not saying anything. He knew where they were going. The largest room that had been set up in the main building – he might as well admit it, it was a castle – had been set up as a sort of throne room. He had protested at the sight of the large chair that they meant for him to sit on but nothing had been done about it.

For all he was their leader, the seemed to ignore him when he protested at some extravagance they insisted on but he didn't need.

Walked into the room, he still marveled at it. It, apart from the main rooms in the temples was the largest room on the Isle. A multitude of pure white steps led up to a single throne – there was no other word for it – sitting at the top. From where the sun was streaming through the high windows, if he were to sit in it, those below him would not be able to see his face. He would still be a mystery to them, even though they were in the same room.

"What if I don't want to get used to it?" He said back, stopping at the bottom of the steps that led up to the large chair he didn't really want to sit on.

"That's too bad, you big baby." She laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling him up the steps, sensing he really didn't want to go. "You're their lord, essentially their king. Don't be like that." She scolded as he winced and rolled his eyes at her calling him a king. "It's true. They do these things for you because they know who you are and what you're destined to do. It's their way of repaying you."

"I don't want them to repay me. I haven't done anything for them to repay me for."

"Not yet," she reasoned, "but you're going to. Now," she pushed him backwards so he practically fell into the chair, "sit there and stop grumbling. This is where destiny has put you and you can't change that."

"Yes, mother." He mumbled and she gave him a magical slap around the back of the head as she stood behind the throne on his right side. "That was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't." Her tone was smug and he rolled his eyes. He knew why she had stood there. Just as his face was hidden by the angle of the light due to the position of the sun, she would be hidden too. It appeared that for all her bravado on the way in here, she was worried about Arthur's reaction to her presence as well.

"It'll be alright." He murmured quietly as they heard movement outside the doors that had closed behind them.

"I know." She placed a hand on his shoulder which he squeezed quickly before it disappeared and the doors opened, revealing Alator and Iseldir leading Arthur and his knights, consisting of Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival. He was also surprised to see Gaius walking in with Arthur. He had to wonder what his guardian was doing here.

Alator and Iseldir bid them stop at the bottom of the steps, looking up at him. He could hear Morgana's tense breathing behind him and he knew that she was feeling the same as he was.

_Like you said, it'll be alright._

_I can only hope so._ Her response was worried and he knew the feeling well.

Arthur stepped forward, stopping right in front of the bottom step, clearly trying to see the two figures at the top that he knew were looking down at him. "Are you Emrys?" His clear and determined voice came from below and both Merlin and Morgana inhaled simultaneously knowing that the time for him to hide was over.

"I am." He kept his response short, fearful that his voice would crack otherwise.

_Show him that you're not the boy you once were._ Morgana's voice floated into his mind and he knew she had a point. What she'd said earlier was true. This was _his_ place, not Arthur's.

"I am Arthur Pendragon-"

"I know who you are, Once and Future King." His voice was strong and commanding and Arthur paused, unsure of how to proceed. "And I know why you come."

"You know why I have come?" Arthur sounded concerned as to how he knew.

"It would appear that you have learned of your destiny and all those in it. Otherwise you would not have the knowledge you would possess to come here."

"I have," Arthur paused, clearly uncomfortable not knowing who he was speaking to. "Might I know your name?"

"You already know it." Merlin leaned back in his throne – yes he was conceding the point, just as he had with the castle - placing his arms on the arm rests. "The truth is often hard to hear and even harder to accept than falsities. You have known me for many years, Arthur, but you were not ready to know the truth back then."

"Then might I see your face?" He insisted. "If we are to work together to fulfil our destinies then surely you'll grant me that."

Merlin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before standing up, his position still allowing the shade to conceal him. He opened his eyes and stepped forward, away from the throne, stepping down one of the steps, seeing the shock on the King of Camelot's and his knight's faces and the pride shining through from Gaius.

"Hello Arthur."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Nobody moved or made a sound while waiting for Arthur and the knights to recover from the shock of seeing the former manservant again. And not where they would expect to find him.

"_Mer_lin?" Arthur found his voice, sounding stunned, amused and annoyed at the same time. "What . . . what on earth are you doing here?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows in question, clearly wondering if he was being serious. "Uh . . . well I _was_ rebuilding the Isle of the Blessed but now that that's done, I guess I'm entertaining you lot." He smiled a little at the snicker that came from behind him. _Morgana, be serious._

_I can't help it. He reminds me of when I used to beat him in sword fights when we were younger. And no matter what he says, that _did_ happen._

Merlin took his attention off the amused witch behind him and focused on the bemused knights below him. It appeared that Gwaine had recovered first and was grinning from ear to ear at seeing his old friend again.

Merlin looked back to Arthur who had a look of comprehension mixed in with complete denial on his face. He had figured it out but did not want to believe was his mind and common sense was telling him from what he had learned a few moments ago.

"You . . . you just said that you were Emrys," Arthur looked up at Merlin, the look in his eyes practically begging him to say that it wasn't so. He did not want to hear that the man he still considered his best friend and lied to him for years.

Merlin took a breath, steadying himself and looking Arthur directly in the eye. "I am."

"But that . . . that would mean that you're . . ."

"A warlock?" Merlin finished, slowly making his way down the steps, stopping halfway up so that he was closer to Arthur but still not within reaching distance because he had a feeling that when Arthur came out of his shock, it was not going to be pretty. "I am, Arthur. I am Emrys. I am sorry that I had to lie to you for so long. I didn't want to but . . . I had no choice."

Arthur closed his eyes, stepping back slightly, holding his hand up. "You lied to me. For _years_!"

"I didn't have a choice, Arthur." Merlin shot back, holding his ground. "If I wanted to keep my head I had to."

"I trusted you." He spat venomously before turning and storming out of the hall. He threw the doors open and Alator made to go after him.

"Let him go," Merlin called to him and he stopped, nodding his head in understanding. "He can't go anywhere anyway. He just needs a little while to cool down."

The knights stood there, staring at him in bewilderment. None of them could comprehend that the bumbling, clumsy, sarcastic but loveable manservant they all thought they knew so well could be a warlock. And from what they'd heard, if he was Emrys, then he was supposed to be the most powerful warlock ever to walk the earth.

"It might have been a while but I still know how he works." He shrugged one shoulder and gave a small smile. He glanced up at Morgana and back down at the knights before his gaze settled on Gaius, his signature grin spreading across his face at seeing the old man.

He made his way down the steps and into an embrace with the man who was as much his father as if he had sired him himself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly as they pulled apart.

"I couldn't give up the chance to see you again, my boy." Gaius grinned, glancing up at where Morgana was still hidden in the shadows, possibly afraid to come down. "How is she doing?"

"She's come to terms with the fact that it wasn't her fault, that she was enchanted, though she still feels incredibly guilty over everything that happened." He sighed, glancing at the others who were clearly listening to what they were saying and clearly confused. "She was more nervous than I was when she saw that Arthur was coming."

"I should have suspected that she'd see him," Gaius nodded, stepping to the side and throwing a comforting smile up at the nervous witch. "I think the two of us need to sit down and talk."

Merlin nodded, smiling up at Morgana, waving for her to come down. She hesitated and he waved again.

_Come down, Morgana. They're not going to do anything while I'm here._

_But what about when you go after Arthur. We both know you're going to._

_Alator is here. You'll be fine._ He threw her a grin, knowing that they always got to her. He could see her give up and his grin grew, triumphant in his victory in coaxing her down the stairs.

"Morgana!" The knights were on immediate alert, Leon pulling a dagger that he shouldn't have had from his boot, glaring at Morgana as she stopped on the steps. He clearly wasn't going to take any chances, launching the dagger straight for her.

With no incantation needed, Merlin's eyes flashed and the dagger froze in mid-air, Merlin turning to level the knights with an angry glare before grabbing it from where it was frozen.

"You, Sir Leon, were told to give up all weapons when you disembarked from the boat at the dock. And not only do you deliberately conceal a weapon, you then use it on a resident of the Isle." He walked up to the knight in question, feeling his anger bubbling under the surface. "Yes, it is Morgana and yes, I know that you don't trust her but do you really think that if she were still evil that she would have waited for you to notice that she was there before attacking. There is a reason for everything, Leon and you do not know any of the reasons for Morgana's past behaviour. You may not believe anything else I have to say, but believe me when I say this, what she has done in the past is not her fault. Like so many others before her, she was enchanted. She is not to be harmed, am I clear?" He didn't get a response from any of them. "Am I clear?" His voice took on a more deadly tone and the knights jumped back, hearing the power in his words.

Merlin walked up the steps to Morgana, taking her hand from where she was still shaken from the sudden launch of the dagger.

_I knew something like that was going to happen. Though I can't blame them for hating me, it's still a shock._

_Don't worry. They won't try anything like that again._

They walked down the steps and Merlin guided her over to Gaius, who met her with open arms, mumbling something he couldn't hear in her ear. She pulled away and nodded, tears welling in her eyes. He turned to look at the knights, levelling them with another glare before making his way over to Alator who stood poised to intervene if needed.

"Keep an eye on all of them, okay? I don't want her getting hurt which may happen before they understand what's happened." Alator nodded in understanding, looking at the witch and the old physician he had kidnapped at her request two years before. "Find out how he got that on the Isle. I need to find Arthur. I'll be back."

He knew that Arthur would not have wanted to stay inside so he may his way from the main hall towards the main doors. Stepping outside, he inhaled the fresh air as he usually did and paused. He closed his eyes, centering himself and focusing on Arthur's whereabouts on the Isle. He could feel the humming of the earth, the heartbeat of nature running through him in time with his own. He focused on Arthur's signature, something he had become attuned to in his years as Arthur's manservant. Picking up on him, Merlin made his way east round the buildings.

He hadn't gone far, but then again he didn't know where he was going. He had only been on the Isle of the Blessed once before and that was when they were heading to heal the torn veil between the worlds and to rid the world of the Dorocha. When Arthur had been here before, there was nothing but ruins. That had all changed and the young king probably had no idea what to do.

"Arthur?" He called quietly and the man started, his face clouding over when he saw who was standing here. Merlin knew that he didn't look how he did when he was in Arthur's service. When he had been there he had been gangly and clumsy, ungraceful and ruffled. He knew that now, standing before Arthur as he was, he looked the part of the powerful warlock. He knew that his confidence had grown and that the clothes he was wearing added to the image of Emrys.

"I can't . . . I can't talk to you." Arthur shook his head, turning away from Merlin.

"Well if that's the case then you better leave and go back to Camelot right now then because from what I've seen, I'm the one you travelled this far to see." Merlin certainly didn't sound like he used to either. Sure, his voice was the same but there was a wisdom and power there that hadn't been before.

"You lied to me," Arthur turned to look at Merlin again, still shocked by the man's attire. The material the robes and clothes were made out of were fit for a king and he had to wonder where Merlin had gotten them from. "You betrayed me. How could you keep something like this from me?"

"You think I wanted to?" Merlin shot back. "You think I wanted to hide myself away in the shadows. Arthur, you . . . you have no idea how hard it was to keep it from you."

"Not hard enough it seems."

"There were so many times where I nearly told you." Merlin let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. "So many times when I thought that you were going to accept magic and maybe finally, finally, I could tell you but then, something would happen and the next thing I know is you're standing there telling me how those who practise magic cannot be trusted. That those who practise magic know nothing but evil. It was impossible for me to tell you Arthur, especially when your father was alive."

"What about after he'd died? You still didn't trust me?"

"It's not about trust, Arthur-"

"Isn't it? Because clearly, you don't trust me."

Merlin let out a frustrated grumble, running a hand through his hair before turning back to Arthur. "Before your father died, telling you about my magic would have placed you in an impossible position. You would have been torn between telling your father about me and protecting my secret and I could not have put you in that position."

"And after?"

"After . . . after he died, I could see that you were not accepting of magic. Your mind had closed off because of what happened with your father and . . . I could see that you weren't ready."

"And how was that _your_ decision to make?" This was going exactly how Merlin knew it would. Arthur was angry and hurt and he was lashing out. All Merlin had to do was make sure that it didn't end in violence.

"Because it was _my_ life, Arthur!" That made the king pause, staring at the warlock in disbelief. Had he really had so little faith that he would be accepted? "What would you have done if I had told you?"

"I . . . I don't know." His words were quiet but honest.

"Exactly." Merlin sounded resigned, clearly not knowing if his words were going to have any kind of effect on the king. "You wouldn't have known what to do and I didn't want to make you choose. You would have had to make the choice between upholding the laws of Camelot and breaking them yourself. And . . . I didn't want to lose a friend because of something that I had no control over."

Arthur nodded, looking down at the ground. "Gaius told me that Emrys – you – were born with your . . . magic." Merlin nodded, not looking away from the king. He took a breath, levelling a steady look at the warlock who looked wary at his sudden composure. "Well, that's not something you need to worry about anymore."

"What do you mean?" Merlin was clearly confused, not entirely sure of what Arthur was talking about.

"Four days ago, the ban of magic in Camelot was repealed." He gave a small smile at the way Merlin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Magic is no longer illegal in Camelot."

Merlin's mouth snapped shut, a look of realisation passing across his face. "That's what he meant," he grumbled, causing Arthur to raise his eyebrow in questioning. He waved him off shaking his head and running his hand through his hair muttering something that sounded like 'stupid great lizard' but Arthur couldn't be sure.

The two of them stood there, watching each other, not entirely sure of what to say or do. It was awkward now that the secrets were out in the open. Of course there were more to come from Merlin's side but he was still wary. He knew that he needed to tell Arthur about Morgana before the knights could. That was one thing he knew that Arthur would never get over if he didn't hear it from Merlin.

"Arthur," he stepped forward, noticing the way Arthur tensed, feeling the sting of hurt that he no longer trusted him but pushing it away. "There's something that you need to know that you're not going to like."

"Something else?" He grumbled and Merlin winced slightly, taking a deep breath. "What is it?"

"Morgana is here," his voice was quiet but he saw Arthur stiffen and the look of rage pass over his face. "Arthur, you need to listen to me."

"What do you mean, she's here?" His voice was deathly calm and Merlin knew from experience that that was far more dangerous that when he was ranting and raving.

"Exactly that." Merlin walked over to the seething king, being mindful to keep out of arms reach. "Things are not as they seem."

"Explain."

"She came here, having heard that Emrys was here. She had been told that Emrys was her doom so was naturally looking to destroy him before he could destroy her. She wasn't best pleased to find the former manservant that had been a constant thorn in her side for years," Arthur rolled his eyes, even though he truly had no idea how many times Merlin's life had been in danger from the witch. "I managed to get the best of her and render her unconscious-"

"Why didn't you just kill her?" Arthur interrupted and Merlin levelled him with a glare.

"Because there is a part of my power that I learned to develop when I spent time amongst the druids. The ability to tell light from dark, good from evil-"

"You can do that?" Merlin let out a breath at being interrupted again. For someone that hated being interrupted himself, he sure was good at it.

"You remember back in Camelot, there were quite a few times when I mentioned that someone might have less than honourable intentions but couldn't put my finger on why?" Arthur nodded slowly. "And pretty much always turned out to be right."

"When?" Arthur scoffed, looking at Merlin as though he had grown another head. "When were you right? Name one time."

"Valiant." Merlin answered immediately and Arthur paused. "Cedric. The Lady Catrina," they both grimaced at the reminder of the troll, "Sophia-"

"Alright, alright, I get the point."

"Well, getting back to the point, while Morgana was unconscious, I could sense the evil in her but it was strange. Like it wasn't actually hers." He wasn't explaining it very well.

"What do you mean?"

"It was like it had been put there by something else. Like it was detached but feeding off her. Like a leech." Arthur grimaced at the imagery and Merlin shrugged. "Sorry, it was the best example I could come up with. Anyway, I could sense that something wasn't right and it wasn't. I managed to get into Morgana's mind," he waved off the incredulous look from Arthur, "and I was right. She'd been enchanted. It had taken over her mind and locked everything that made her the Morgana that we knew away until she was consumed by evil. But the evil wasn't _hers_. I managed to break the enchantment."

"So she's not evil anymore?" Merlin shook his head.

"No, she's not. She remembers everything that she's done and harbours a lot of guilt for it all. She's probably explaining everything to Gaius and apologising for it more times than she should. She knows that she couldn't control it but she still feels the guilt for the actions that weren't her fault."

They stood there in silence for what felt like an endless amount of time, Arthur absorbing everything that he had been told and Merlin waiting for him to process what had been said.

Arthur couldn't comprehend the information that had been thrown at him on this day. He had come to the Isle of the Blessed, expecting to find the ruins just as they were and the old man that had been at the dock waiting for them to take them to the Isle just as it had been when they had come to heal the torn veil. But it had not been like that at all. The ruins were gone and in their place were gleaming temples and a castle that rivalled that of Camelot. He and the knights had stared in wonder and he had noticed that Gaius had a small smile on his lips as though he had been expecting something like this. He hadn't had a chance to question the old man before they had been met by several large men and a spiritual looking man in robes, stating that if they wanted to pass, they must leave their weapons on the dock.

Arthur had wanted to argue but the man standing in front of him had made him and the knights aware that the Isle they were on was a sacred place of peace and no weapons would be permitted on the grounds. They had reluctantly left their swords and daggers on the dock by the boat, knowing full well that they were now completely unarmed and vulnerable. Not that they would have had much luck on an island full of sorcerers anyway.

They had been met by the same druid man that Arthur had seen in the woods a year before, his eyes smiling with warmth and no malice to be found. The two men had led the party up the main steps into the castle – there was no other word for the magnificent structure they were entering – and down gleaming passages.

They had entered what appeared to be a thrown room, again filled with glistening white marble, their footsteps echoing slightly as they walked. He had seen the white steps at the back of the room, leading roughly halfway up the high wall. He had not been able to see the face of the man sat in the throne or the person standing behind him but he knew before he spoke that he was in the presence of someone with immense power. Even though he had no magic himself, he could feel the power radiating off the man at the top of those steps.

He had been prepared – or at least he thought he had been – to meet the powerful warlock he'd read and heard so much about but he was not prepared to find out exactly _who_ the warlock really was.

Merlin.

Seeing his former manservant standing at the top of the steps, looking every bit the powerful sorcerer, Arthur could not believe what he was seeing. This was _Mer_lin. The idiot that couldn't walk two paces without tripping over his own feet, who constantly jabbered on about nothing whatsoever purely because he didn't like silences.

The man whom Arthur had missed more than he had expressed to anyone.

Snapping out of his shock at seeing the young man in front of him, all he felt was betrayal. Merlin was a sorcerer! In that moment, in Arthur's mind, it didn't matter that all that he'd read and heard told him that he was the only one that could help Arthur to fulfil his destiny in uniting the lands of Albion. All he could see was that it was someone else who had betrayed him.

But this . . . this was worse than when Morgana had turned against Camelot or when he had found Lancelot and Guinevere before his wedding. This tore at his heart in ways he hadn't felt before.

He had not been able to stay in the throne room, not with the knights and Merlin about to see him break down. He had no idea where he was going but he just walked, finding himself outside before he knew it. He found himself in a small courtyard, his breath coming in pants even though he had only been moving at a brisk walk and was clearly not tired. He was trying to keep himself under control, to not scream out and ram his fist into something or someone.

He had managed to calm himself down, when he had heard Merlin's voice from behind him. Turning around to regard his former servant, he found that he could hardly find any trace of him in the man that was standing in front of him. He had filled out, his time here broadening his shoulders and chest. Even though the robes he was wearing hid his arms, the way he held himself shown that physically wasn't the only way he had become stronger.

The robes he was wearing were finer than any others he had seen before. They were covered in symbols that Arthur had seen when he had been researching the druids and Emrys. It was clear that they saw Merlin as their leader. Even standing here out in the open, he had felt the power from him.

When Merlin had explained why he hadn't told Arthur, he had felt his anger ebbing, understanding the warlocks fear and reasoning. At least it had until he had mentioned that Morgana was here.

It appeared that he was having more issues with Morgana being enchanted and everything she had done was not of her own volition than he was with Merlin being a sorcerer or _warlock_ or whatever he called himself.

"So," he spoke quietly, looking up at Merlin who had a slightly wary look on his face, "Morgana's magic. Was that part of the enchantment?"

"No," Merlin shook his head, looking Arthur straight in the eyes. "Morgana has magic and it is strong. That was never part of it. It would seem that she has always had magic but did not know about it until a few years ago." Arthur looked up sharply, wondering what he meant by that. "Her nightmares," Merlin clarified, "they were actually visions. With more training and practise, Morgana has the makings of a powerful seer."

"How . . . how can you forgive her after all she's done?" Arthur couldn't wrap his head around how Merlin could be so accepting of the woman that had tried to kill the both of them so many times. How he could just forgive her for everything.

"Because I saw how she was when I broke the enchantment." Merlin's voice was strong and determined. "After I tore the enchantment from her mind, she slept for two days. In that time, the druids placed wards around the tent that had been set up for me. I insisted that she be placed in the same tent, mostly so I could keep an eye on her-"

"Mostly?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at his former manservant who rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Focus, Arthur." He smirked, seeing the indignant look on the kings' face. The look that reminded him so much of how he had been as a prince, attempting to respond to Merlin's quips. "They created the wards around the tent in case the enchantment wasn't the sole reason for the evil and the deeds she had committed. When she woke up . . . she had no idea where she was . . . and . . . the way she broke down, Arthur," he sighed, his eyes filled with remorse and remembrance, "there was no doubt in my mind that the evilness in Morgana was the enchantment. Just talk to her and you'll see-"

"No," Arthur's sharp response made the warlock pause. "I can't." He shook his head, fisting his hands in his hair. "Look, Merlin . . . it's hard enough coming to terms with the fact that my best friend has lied to me for years," Merlin winced at his words, knowing that they were true, "I don't think that I can handle Morgana at the same time. I can't do it, Merlin." He let his arms flop down to his sides, clearly exhausted mentally and physically. "Is there anything else that you've kept from me? Anything else that I should know?"

Merlin nodded, stepping forward slowly. "There is much that you don't know, Arthur." The king's face dropped at the thought of more secrets. "There are things that you do not know and things that you are not ready to know yet, Arthur." He turned away from the warlock, disgusted at the thought he was _still_ keeping things from him. "I understand that you've been hurt, Arthur but if you wish to fulfil the prophecy that we are both a part of, then you must let it go. Morgana is my right hand. She is the one that aids me in the job that I have to do in leading the magical community here and those spread around. She holds wisdom that you do not know of. I know that getting over what happened will be hard but you can do it. I will not allow you to harm her."

Arthur was taken aback by the resolution in Merlin's tone. He didn't know what to say to something like that. He had never heard Merlin sound so determined and forceful before. Just another of the many ways his former manservant had changed.

"Look," Merlin sighed, looking back up at the man he still considered his friend, even after everything that had happened and the new discoveries that had been made on this day, "we've been expecting you over the last couple of days," Arthur raised an eyebrow and Merlin smirked, "seers, remember? There are rooms prepared for you and the knights and I'm sure that there's a spread laid out. Normally, we eat with everyone else but I have a feeling you all might be more comfortable without hundreds of druid eyes on you. I know you're angry and hurt but when you're ready, come and find us."

He gave the bemused king a small smile and turned to walk back into the castle. He let his smile drop as he walked away from Arthur. It hadn't been as explosive as he had been expecting but he knew that it would take time for Arthur to come to terms with him having magic and possibly even longer to accept that Morgana was back and that she was good.

He walked into the throne room, seeing Morgana and Gaius sitting at the long table off to one side, Morgana with tears in her eyes as they talked. The knights were huddled together on the other side of the room under the watchful eye of Alator. He had not moved from the spot he had been in when Merlin had followed Arthur but he knew that he had not taken his eyes off of the small group.

Not wanting to disturb Morgana and Gaius in what looked like a deep discussion, he made his way over to the knights. Gwaine saw him first, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Who would have thought?" He ambled towards the warlock as he stopped in front of the group. "Little old Merlin, powerful warlock, eh?"

Merlin shrugged, a smirk appearing on his face. "You really think that those little things that happened when we were attacked were coincidences?" He raised an eyebrow, his smirk growing. "Or that we were just that lucky?"

"Hadn't thought about it to be honest." At least he was being honest. "You could have told me, you know." His face had become solemn with his words.

"No," Merlin shook his head, his expression sad, "I couldn't have. One, you spend so much time in the taverns there was no telling what would come out of your mouth."

"Oi!" They both laughed, feeling slightly lighter.

"And I couldn't put you in that position, especially after you became a knight." He shrugged, glancing at the others who were regarding him carefully. The only one that did not seem as cautious was Percival but Merlin put that down to the possibility that he had not been born and raised in Camelot so did not have the innate fear that the others did.

"I would have gladly been in it for you, Merlin. You're a true friend." He clapped Merlin on the shoulder, a wide smile on his face.

The other knights regarded him with clear suspicion on their faces, not knowing whether they could trust the man they had all known for years. He understood their reluctance for they had known what it could be like under Uther's reign. They had known the attacks that had happened at the hands of magic and had lost friends and brothers in arms to fighting the sorcerer's that had come to Camelot with nothing but the intent of causing harm to the mighty city.

"I know that all of you have something to say," He regarded each of them carefully, "so say it while it is only us. For in the morning, I have things I need to do. It will be up to Arthur what happens over the next few days."

"We trusted you," Leon stepped forward, his tone angry but Merlin could see the hurt in his eyes. "We trusted you with our prince and after our king! We should have seen that you couldn't be trusted."

"Couldn't be trusted?" Merlin turned his head, hearing Morgana coming up behind him. "Either you have not been informed or you have not been listening but Merlin is Emrys. The one man that would never be able to do any harm to Arthur, the Once and Future King. It is his destiny to protect Arthur and help him usher in the peace and time of Albion."

"It's alright, Morgana." Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing that she was getting riled up. "It is understandable that they would feel that way." She looked at him incredulously.

"There is no reason for them to feel that way," she looked back to the four knights in front of her. "I know that my actions hurt you and I cannot express how deeply I regret my actions. I have come to accept that my actions were not my own. It does not erase what happened not in my own mind or in the minds of others and I am fully willing to accept that you may never forgive me. But Merlin has done nothing but protect each and every one of you. There have been so many times where he has saved your lives. It is only because of him that you're all standing here. You'd all do well to remember that before you condemn him for something such as lying to you."

They all stood there looking properly chastised by the witch in front of them. Whether it was because they knew that she had magic or the remaining fear that there may be some evil in her, they did not say anything.

"She's right," they all turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway, watching them all. Merlin stepped towards him as he walked forwards. "It makes so much sense now." He chuckled, stopping in front of them. Morgana stepped behind Merlin slightly when his gaze settled on her, a look of mistrust still in his eyes. "How you never showed any fear when we travelled out on a mission, even though I made fun of you for that very thing. How you always came back unscathed, though you never had any armour-"

"It wasn't always unscathed, I can assure you." Merlin chuckled darkly, looking up at the king. "I have my fair share of scars. You just never knew about them."

Arthur nodded, a small smile on his lips. "And I'm sure that many of the victories that we thought we had earned . . . were really you." A small smile tugged at Merlin's lips, confirming what Arthur had come to realise. "And you never sought any credit."

"That's not why I did it."

"I can see that now." He looked at Morgana again and Merlin felt her tense behind him. He didn't say anything to her and both the witch and the warlock knew that it would take time before he could face her, even knowing of the enchantment. He turned back to the knights. "You knew that we were coming here to find Emrys. And we have found him. Just not in the way we might have thought." He turned back to Merlin, regarding him sadly. "While we are destined to work together to unite Albion, a lot has happened between the two of us, my friend." Merlin blinked at the term, not having known if Arthur still regarded him in that way. "There has been a lot of hurt between us and . . . I know that a lot of that is my doing."

"Arthur-"

"No, Merlin." He shook his head, holding up a hand, extending it towards Merlin in a gesture of friendship. "I am not the only one that has been hurt. And I wish to heal those hurts."

Merlin smiled at the knowledge that he may be on the path to having his best friend back. He nodded, clasping Arthur's arm in a show of acceptance. "That is all I wish for," he chuckled, "my friend."

The two of them grinned at each other in the way they had many times back in Camelot before Arthur spoke again.

"Now, I seem to remember you mentioned food?"

**I know it doesn't seem to be moving too quickly at the moment, but there's a lot of ground to cover. Remember, it's been nineteen months since Arthur banished Merlin from Camelot and a lot has happened to the both of them in that time. Some of which has been covered and some of which will be revealed in later chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

"_Now, I seem to remember you mentioned food?"_

Merlin let out a laugh at Arthur's words, shaking his head. "I'm serious." He looked it and Merlin nodded still laughing.

"I know," he stepped away from Arthur, gesturing towards the doorway that would lead them towards the main dining hall. "As long as you're not expecting me to serve you." Arthur let out a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

Morgana smiled as the two of them walked down the hallway towards the dining hall. While she knew that Arthur may never treat her the same way he had before Morgause had taken her from Camelot, he hadn't condemned her in front of everyone and in her eyes that was better than she could have hoped for.

She felt a hand on her elbow and looked over to see Gaius standing there, a small smile on his face. They had had a good talk while Merlin had gone after Arthur. They both knew that they had done wrong and had much to talk about but for the moment, they had made their peace. Morgana still felt the enormous guilt at how she had hurt the old man in her quest to find Emrys and had never thought that he would forgive her but he had. He had admitted that he knew she was showing signs of magic but felt it better that she didn't know.

They walked side by side after the warlock and the king that were in front of them, following them into the hall. Morgana stopped at the table, unsure of where she should be sitting. Merlin had taken the place at the head of the table, his status as Lord of the Old Magic dictating that that was his rightful place and in this place of magic, Arthur seemed to recognise that. He had moved to sit on Merlin's left, leaving the seat that was usually hers empty. She was unsure as to whether Arthur would welcome her sitting across from him while they ate.

Merlin however, did not share her hesitation. _Come, Morgana. Your place is at my right hand. That does not change because they are here._ He shot her a smile and she composed herself, nodding before walking up to her rightful place where Merlin had placed her. She took her seat across from her brother, not meeting his eye as he sat.

The others sat in the other chairs along the table on either side, Gaius sitting next to Morgana, showing silent support of her and where she was now. A few moments later, the same druids that had served Merlin and Morgana their breakfast made their way into the dining hall, carrying trays full of food.

Arthur turned to Merlin, an eyebrow raised. "Never would have thought it, Merlin."

"Hey," Merlin took a drink from the goblet that had been placed in front of him, "when druids put their mind to something they're more stubborn than you are." He chuckled, shrugging. "They won't take no for an answer. Apparently they think that I shouldn't be doing anything myself."

"Can't imagine why." Arthur mumbled, smirking at his friend who laughed. He knew that Merlin was considered royalty among the magical community and would be treated as such. It was strange seeing people waiting on Merlin instead of him being the one waiting on others. He had been so used to seeing Merlin standing behind the high table, a jug of something in his hands, fidgeting slightly with boredom as he waited for the nobles to either retire to their chambers or pass out somewhere.

It was hard for him to reconcile the man that he had once known, the clumsy servant who had always managed to make him feel better, even though there had been many times that he had annoyed the hell out of him.

Arthur paused, something he had not considered before making its way into his mind. "You were never in the tavern, were you?" He asked suddenly, causing Merlin to choke slightly on the drink he had been taking.

He coughed a couple of times, clearing his throat before laughing and shaking his head. "No," he shot a look at Gaius who gave him a wry grin, shrugging as if to say 'what else was I supposed to tell him?' "No, I was never in the tavern. Honestly, Arthur, the amount of times you believed that I was in there, sometimes for _days_ at a time and you never once thought to send someone down there to check? Or wondered why, if I had been in there long enough to clearly have a lot to drink, that I never had a hangover?"

"Well, when you put it that way," the king grumbled, causing another laugh to come from the warlock as Morgana smiled at the banter the two had easily fallen back into. He looked over to Gaius, his eyes questioning. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I did, sire," the old man sighed, looking down at the plate in front of him. "I knew the moment he walked into my chambers. When he saved my life for the first time." Merlin smiled at his former guardian, knowing that he owed much of who he was and what he knew to the kind man sitting at the table. "I knew that he was destined for great things not long after he came to Camelot. He saved your life after all, Arthur."

"And was rewarded by becoming your servant." Merlin grumbled, although all that heard could hear no malice in the tone. "Which, actually, worked out for the best." Arthur raised his eyebrows in questioning. "It's my destiny to protect you, Arthur. What better place to do that from than directly by your side?" He plucked a grape from the bunch in front of him. "Not that you made it easy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He sat back, daring the warlock to say something further. Of course, Merlin picked up the gauntlet with relish.

"You have no idea how many times I've saved your royal backside, do you?" He repeated his words from long ago, a grin on his face before shrugging. "Well, how would you know? I've lost count."

"I hardly doubt it was _that_ many." Arthur scoffed and Gaius nodded along with Merlin's words. "It can't have been."

"It was a great many times, my lord." Arthur turned to look at Merlin, a look of disbelief on his face. The warlock shrugged, allowing the king to think what he would.

"And you never sought any credit," he mumbled, his eyes opening even further to who Merlin really was.

The former manservant looked Arthur in the eyes, the previous mirth at Arthur's obliviousness to his actions gone. "That was not why I did it." He sighed, looking down at the plate of food that had been placed in front of him by one of the druids serving them. "To begin with, I did it because it was what I had been told it was my destiny to do. Later, it was not only that but because no matter how much you denied it or would not admit it to anyone, you were my friend and I wasn't going to let any harm come to you."

"And I repay you by exiling you." Arthur murmured, looking down at his hands, looking ashamed at his previous actions as Merlin's gaze landed on him again.

"Arthur," the king looked to the warlock, expecting some kind of chastisement, nothing less than he deserved for how he had treated his friend. "We need to have a long talk. Just the two of us." Arthur nodded, knowing that there was still much to be said. "But," the cheeky grin that Merlin was well known for appeared on his face, "first, we eat and I'm sure that you and your knights wish to get some rest."

"I sure could," Gwaine chirped from where he was sat next to Gaius, causing Merlin and Arthur to chuckle. He looked up at the two of them, having started to eat, a chunk of meat sticking out of his mouth, causing the two to grin even more.

They lapsed into silence, starting to eat, the druids that had taken it upon themselves to serve them for this meal, frequently refilling the water goblets. They knew that Merlin did not like to drink alcohol unless at celebrations and even then, it was limited. It was a mixture of mead and a sneezing warlock, causing three barrels of apples exploding, allowing Merlin to know that alcohol did not mix with his magic. He liked to be in control and alcohol inhibited that, making exposure all the more likely. Water was served at every meal, with the exception of celebrations.

Merlin glanced at the druids, who stood there, waiting patiently until they were needed again. He let out a small sigh, not really liking the fact that they were waiting on them, him in particular. The others were used to it and even though they had been this way for a while now, it was not something he was used to. The druids on the Isle, took turns in serving at the meals, none of them placed higher than the others, all the jobs shared by all. They felt that at their leader, he should be treated by a king. He made it clear that they were not to call him 'Sire' or any other such nonsense. He had tried to get them to stop calling him 'My Lord' but had not been successful in that regard.

Druids could be bloody stubborn when they wanted to be.

The majority of the peoples on the Isle were wary of Arthur and the knight's arrival on the Isle of the Blessed and unnerved by their presence. It was as though they expect a second Great Purge to scour the land. Considering none of them had reported it to him, as they would have done had the discovered Arthur's repealing of the law, they had not heard the news.

The wheels in Merlin's mind began to turn. He looked at Arthur, thinking.

Nothing else was said for the rest of the meal and Merlin leaned back in his chair as the plates were cleared away. Arthur did the same, smiling at his old friend.

"We have had chambers set up for you, Gaius and the knights. We weren't sure how many were coming so we overestimated a little." Merlin shrugged sheepishly, smiling at Arthur. "Come on, I'll show you where they are."

He stood up and the other's followed, the knights a little wary about being led through the castle full of magic users. The followed Arthur, seeing that he appeared to be relaxed as he walked side by side with Merlin. They glanced around, seeing druids of various ages milling around as the servants of Camelot did. One of them fell into step with Merlin, whispering something quickly. Merlin nodded and he walked off down a side passage. Merlin didn't comment on what had been said, so it appeared to have been a report of some kind.

They stopped at a set of rooms, two beds to each that Merlin explained was for the knights. He smiled when he said that he knew they would most likely be more comfortable sharing. They left the knights there to figure out who was sharing with who and to get some rest. They made their way down another corridor, a little grander than the one they had just been in and it was clear that these were the Isle's equivalent to the noble's wing in Camelot. Merlin smiled as he showed Gaius the rooms he had reserved and had set up for him. The old man looked as though he was going to protest but a raised eyebrow from the young warlock stopped that instantly. Gaius was more than happy to get himself settled with the help of a young druid boy that helped him figure out where everything in the room was.

Merlin and Arthur walked down the corridor, the former noticing when Morgana slipped into her own chambers, only slightly down from his own. He would be placing Arthur in the ones next to hers and across from his own. He knew from memory that when a lot was happening around him, Arthur couldn't sleep and knew that it would possibly be at some point in the middle of the night when Arthur would be looking to talk. He had been used to being summoned at all hours as his manservant. He didn't think that just because he wasn't his servant anymore, Arthur would have stopped his night-time questionings.

"If there's anything you need, all you need do is ask." Merlin followed Arthur into the rooms, smiling to himself as the king looked around at the gleaming white walls and the earthy tones of the bed linens, made of the finest materials. That they had been weaved of magic was lost on Arthur and Merlin didn't enlighten him. The majority of the items on the Isle had been forged with magic, allowing the opulence that they saw. "My rooms are just across the halls." He gestured to the double doors across the hall from the open door of Arthur's guest room. "I'll let you know now, you cannot just enter my rooms." Arthur raised an eyebrow and Merlin smirked at him. "They are heavily warded and none that have not been invited or given permission to enter will not be able to."

"So, you're not giving me permission?" Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, looking slightly put out. "It's like you're trying to keep me out." Merlin didn't miss the slight twinge of hurt in Arthur's tone, though he was trying his best to hide it.

Merlin looked at him in surprise. "It includes magic, Arthur. I didn't think you'd appreciate magic being used on you, even though it is only to allow you to pass to my rooms."

Arthur nodded in understanding, seeing where Merlin was coming from. He looked up at Merlin, knowing that despite having repealed the law, the only experience he really had with magic he had had was of those using to try and take over Camelot or harm those he loved. Something within him knew that Merlin would not harm him, magic or no.

That was one thing that Arthur realised his father had been wrong about. Not all magic was evil. There was no way that Merlin could be evil. There was something about him. Something so . . . _pure_ that Arthur knew there could not be any evil within Merlin's heart.

He nodded, gesturing to Merlin. "Well, if that's what is needed." He gave Merlin a small smile, inwardly chuckling at the warlocks' shocked expression. "Don't look so surprised."

"Uh . . . umm . . ." Merlin seemed to be at a loss for words, watching Arthur. He took a breath and straightened, seeing that Arthur was serious. It was only small but Arthur allowing him to perform magic on him to allow him access to his rooms should he need it was a huge step in rebuilding what had been there before. While it was never going to be the same, it was a step in the right direction as far as Merlin was concerned.

He stepped over to Arthur, stopping directly in front of him, placing a hand over Arthur's heart and closing his eyes. Despite what he knew he was doing, Arthur felt no worry, no fear, only an intense curiosity to know more about what Merlin was doing. "_Lǣtan__ hine __ādrēogan__._" Merlin whispered before opening his eyes. Arthur saw the gold flash in his friends' eyes and tensed slightly, knowing that what he had seen belied the power inside Merlin.

Arthur looked down at himself, not feeling any different. "That's it?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows in doubt.

Merlin shrugged, smiling at the king. "It's just a small spell to let you pass through the wards on the doors to my chambers. I'm the only one that can allow someone else permission to pass." He nodded his head to Arthur, making his way towards the door. "If you need anything, that's most likely where I'll be. If I'm not there, any of the others on the Isle will be able to point you in the right direction." Arthur nodded, feeling slightly apprehensive at being left on his own on an island of magic users.

Merlin closed the door behind him, walking through into his own chambers, feeling the slight shiver of the wards surrounding his chambers. Though it was only noon, so much had happened in the few hours since breakfast that he felt weary and as though he could sleep for a week. He sat down at the desk that was in his rooms, seeing the reports that had been left there by either Alator or Iseldir, listing the newcomers to the Isle. There had been many that had been coming since the rebuild that had happened and they had needed a way to understand who was coming. The majority of those coming to the Isle did not stay to live, only passing through to marvel at the splendour and to worship in the restored temples.

He ignored the reports, knowing that they would still be there for him to deal with later on in the day. He looked at the other side of the table, seeing a large tome that he hadn't noticed before sitting in front of him. He smiled, knowing that it was most likely Iseldir that had left it there for him to find. The elder sorcerer knew that Merlin's thirst for knowledge surrounding anything to do with magic was insatiable and did whatever he could to aid in the young warlock's quest to learn everything he could about the old religion.

He grabbed it, grinning to himself as he opened it. He leaned back in his chair, settling in to read the latest works that he had been given. He reached out mentally to Iseldir, letting him know that he had gotten the knights, Gaius and Arthur settled in for at least the next few hours and questioning whether there was any real need of him down with them. When he received the response, advising that there were no issues or reasons for him to be torn away from whatever it was he was doing, he smiled to himself, turning the opening page of the book.

He devoured the words on the pages in front of him, very glad that his magical abilities allowed him to read fluently in the Old Tongue, which is what the book he was reading was written in. He never really questioned his ability to read in the old languages but since he had become the 'Lord of the Old Magic' he had learned as many languages as he could. He was now fluent in the various dialects of the Old Tongue, of which there were many, it turned out and he had also learned some of the more obscure languages, ones only very rarely in use anymore, such as Catha. It hadn't been hard for him to learn. Apparently, it wasn't only the Old Tongue that his magic allowed him to read.

His door opening made him look up in surprise, wondering who would enter his rooms without knocking. He smiled to himself, rolling his eyes as he saw Arthur standing there in the doorway. He marked his place in the book before closing it and placing it to the side.

"Is everything alright, Arthur?" He asked, linking his fingers and resting his hands on the desk in front of him as the king closed the door.

He stood up, walked around the desk and leaning on it, watching his friend. He smiled to himself as Arthur stood there, not really seeming to know what to do. "You know, you seem to be handling all of this rather well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everything. The magic, the Isle," he took a deep breath, "me." Arthur looked down at his feet, a shameful look in his eye. "After how things were . . . how I left-"

"You mean how I got rid of you," Arthur corrected, looking up at him. The look of shame was still in his eyes, regret for sending his friend away. "You didn't _leave_, Merlin. I sent you away. And I am so sorry. If there's one thing I regret . . . it's that. You were the only real friend that I had. The only one that I knew wouldn't just tell me what I wanted to hear or something to make me feel better. I mean, I know when we first met, we didn't really get on . . ."

"You tried to take me head off with a mace," Merlin laughed and Arthur let out a chuckle, nodding.

"You always wound me up, were disrespectful and clumsy-"

"Haven't grown out of that, I can assure you."

"It might have taken me a while to realise but it was you that kept my feet on the ground. You were the one that always built me up when I needed it and brought me back down to earth if necessary. I may not have admitted it back in Camelot but you were the only feel friend I had."

"Have." Merlin said quietly after a few moments, looking back at Arthur. "I know a lot has happened and there's a lot that we need to speak about. Now is probably not the best time as it's been a long day for the both of us but . . . even after everything . . . I still consider you a friend."

He saw the moment his words reached Arthur and his face lit up as he smiled, a laugh bubbling out of his throat as he realised that his best friend didn't hate him. Even though he probably should after everything he'd put him through.

"I still don't understand how you're taking everything so well, Arthur," Merlin shrugged, shaking his head confused. "I mean, you were brought up by a father that hated magic more than anything in the world and would do anything to destroy it and yet . . . you've come here, clearly looking for the aid of, well, me, a warlock and you tell me you've repealed the law against magic? I don't understand."

Arthur shifted, taking a breath, looking down at his feet again. "I had my doubts about my father for a while. I . . . it's hard to explain but, as I got older, I realised that those that were killed for sorcery hadn't even received a trial. It was, they were accused and that was it, in my father's eyes, they were guilty and I didn't agree with that. There were times when I thought that maybe magic isn't all bad, maybe it's the person but then . . . something would happen and would destroy that." Merlin nodded, looking at Arthur sadly. He couldn't have imagined how, as a young prince, not quite disagreeing with his father's laws but not believing in them either, he would have tried to get on with upholding Uther's laws. "My father was a fanatic." He crossed his arms across his chest. He took a breath, looking up at Merlin, a question burning in his mind. "Tell me something."

Merlin raised an eyebrow in question, wondering what it was that Arthur was going to ask, his mind reeling. Outwardly, he was calm, collected as he waited for Arthur, but on the inside his mind was flicking through all the things that Arthur could ask about. The one thing he didn't want Arthur to ask about was Kilgarrah. He would be upset and feel betrayed that Merlin had not only lied to him about killing the dragon but that he was still alive and that Merlin had known that he was under the castle since the third or so day he was in Camelot.

Although to be fair, if it wasn't for Kilgarrah, Arthur probably wouldn't be alive right now, so there wasn't much he could complain about.

Other than the attack on Camelot after he was released.

That might upset him.

"Was what Morgause told me about my mother, how she died . . . was it true?" Arthur looked at him and Merlin faltered for a moment. That was _not_ what he had been expecting. A multitude of other things had run through his mind but not that.

"You being born of magic, that is true," Arthur's shoulders slumped with the realisation that the sorceress had been telling the truth about his birth and how his mother had died. "But your father did not know that it would be your mother's life that would even the balance."

"What?"

"Uther," Merlin pushed off the table and walked over to Arthur and placed his hands on his shoulders, "did not know that it would be your mother's life that would be the price. It's most likely that he thought that it would be some peasant somewhere that would even the balance. When he realised what had happened, his pain turned to guilt and then to hate of magic and those who possessed it."

"How did you not hate him?" Arthur asked, looking straight into Merlin's eyes, watching for his reaction. "How did you not hate my father for his persecution of your kind?"

Merlin bit his lip, knowing that Arthur wanted the truth rather than someone to sugar coat their answer. It was often why he had sought out Merlin and his advice when he had been in Camelot rather than anyone else. He knew that he was going to get the truth.

"There were times when I did," he admitted and Arthur nodded. "There were times when I wondered how someone could have so much hate for someone, people they didn't even know and it baffled me. But then . . ." he shook his head, letting out a sigh, "I realised that I didn't hate Uther, not in the way that a lot of my kind did," Arthur looked up confused, clearly wondering how he could not have hated the man that would have had him on the pyre before he could even argue. "I pitied him."

"You _pitied_ my father?"

Merlin nodded, walking over to the hearth in his chambers. He glanced out the window, seeing that the sun was starting to go down, knowing it would start to get chilly. He looked over at Arthur before lighting the fire. He motioned to Arthur to sit in one of the two chairs in front of the fire, settling in one of them himself.

"Handy." Arthur nodded towards the fire and Merlin smirked. "Is that how you lit them when we were on patrol?" He sounded indignant and Merlin laughed, leaning his head back.

"Are you crazy?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "You really think that I was stupid enough to use magic to light fires when I had you and god knows how many knights wandering around? No. On those patrols I had to do everything myself to ensure that no one found out."

"So no magic to cheat on your chores then?" He asked and Merlin shook his head.

"Not on patrols, no." Merlin smirked and Arthur's jaw dropped. "What? You really expected me to be able to get through the list of things you gave me to do on my own. Would have taken me two days at least some of the time. And you can't complain because everything got done." Arthur went to argue but found the warlock was right, he couldn't complain. He laughed, sitting back in his chair and looking into the fire, allowing himself to get lost in the flames.

"I think that part of me knew that it wasn't all bad," Arthur mumbled and Merlin raised an eyebrow as he looked at him. "I think some part of me knew that magic wasn't all bad."

"Magic itself isn't good or bad." Merlin explained. "It isn't anything. It is a completely neutral force which is how it is used for both good and evil. It is the heart of the sorcerer that determines how it is used. There are those that allow the use of magic, the feeling of power to corrupt them, turning them into what they become."

"But not you," Merlin blinked at his friend, wondering where that had come from. "Gaius told me that you could never be corrupted. That you were pre-destined always to walk the path of Light." Merlin nodded, having heard that story himself. After he had heard that part of his legend he had reasoned that that must have been why his magic kept interfering when he was under the control of the Formorroh. "I think, that even when Gaius told me that of Emrys," Merlin looked away at the sound of his druid name. It always made him slightly uncomfortable when people likened him to the legendary warlock he had not yet become. "I think even knowing that, part of me didn't believe it."

"No?"

He shook his head. "I know that Gaius wouldn't lie to me but there was something in my mind that didn't quite believe that he was the way Gaius said that he was. It didn't quite make sense that he could not be corrupted," he looked up at Merlin, a small smile on his face, "until I found out that it was you."

"Huh?" Arthur laughed at Merlin's expression, the warlock clearly not expecting his words.

"I don't know why but now that I know that you're Emrys, Gaius's words make sense. In all the time that I've known you, you never lost faith in me, always believed that I would become this great king."

"And you will, Arthur." Merlin leaned forward, his cerulean eyes boring into Arthur's, glittering in the firelight with the gold Arthur knew to be humming underneath the surface.

"But according to prophecy, I need your help to do that." Merlin smirked, leaning back in his chair again. "No need to look so smug."

Merlin shrugged, shaking his head as he grinned. "Not smug just . . . pleased. You've learned of your destiny, Arthur. You know what you're meant to do and what you need to be able to do it. So . . . what are you going to do next?"

"I hadn't thought of that, to be honest." He chuckled, looking back into the fire. Merlin laughed as Arthur's stomach made itself known, knowing that dinner would be prepared soon enough.

"It appears that food might be the next step." He laughed and Arthur chuckled, his cheeks reddening at the noises his stomach was making. "I can have something brought up if you'd like. Normally at noon meals and dinner, we join everyone else on the Isle. If it would make you more comfortable, you don't have to."

Arthur smiled at his friend, knowing that it might be uncomfortable for the king, the son of the man that had persecuted them for decades to sit and share a meal with them. Even though none would dare harm them, especially with their leader there, knowing that he would be able to stop them in an instant, he had to have been a little nervous.

"I would like nothing more than to share a meal with my best friend." Arthur smiled at the grin that spread across Merlin's face.

"They'll bring it up here." He chuckled and Arthur looked confused for a moment. "Those with strong enough magic can communicate telepathically. It comes in handy."

"I can see how that would."

"Arthur," Merlin took a breath, looking down at his linked fingers for a moment before looking back up at Arthur, a questioning look in his gaze. "Did you mean what you said before? About the law being repealed in Camelot?"

"I did."

Merlin nodded thoughtfully, a small smile on his face. "As I'm sure you'll understand, there are those on the Isle that are wary that you're here. That don't trust you." Arthur nodded, understanding why and not blaming them for it in the least. "I think that you should tell _them_ that the ban has been lifted. That even though there was an unofficial truce with the druids in Camelot before – and yes, I knew about that – they are now, well and truly free. It will mean a lot if it comes from the King of Camelot himself rather than filtering to us from those within Camelot's borders."

Arthur nodded, a little nervous as soon as the words had come from Merlin's mouth. He didn't know the first thing about delivering a speech to the magical community. That was Merlin's speciality, not his.

He stared into the fire, slightly amazed at how quickly he had come to accept that his best friend and the man that had been through his side through many dangers he'd had no part of being involved in as the authority in all things magic. He looked over at Merlin who was watching the flames with the same interest that Arthur had been a moment before and in that instant, he was no longer the gangly manservant that had stumbled his way into Arthur's life all those years ago. In that moment, he looked every part the powerful warlock he had been foretold to be.

He knew that if he had him by his side, their destinies could be possible.

"Tell me something," Merlin looked over at Arthur, a questioning in his gaze. "How come, that bed is more comfortable than mine back in Camelot?"

Merlin burst into laughter, not surprised in the least that Arthur had tried out the bed. He gave him his cheeky grin and winked. "Magic," He whispered, causing the king to laugh.

Magic, indeed.

~TTOF~

Arthur took a breath as Merlin stood on the steps of the castle on the Isle of the Blessed, all of its inhabitants in attendance, introducing the King of Camelot and welcoming him and his envoy officially to the Isle. He stepped to the side, nodding at Arthur, who stepped forward.

"As you are all aware, I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot," he started, looking across at them all, "and there is something I wish to say to all of you." He glanced at Merlin, who nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Firstly, I want to apologise." A low murmur made its way through the crowd. "I want to apologise for the pain and suffering you have experienced at the hands of my father. I know that there is nothing that can be done now to change the past but I would like for us to build a better future. The majority of you here are druids, well versed in the legends of the Once and Future King and Emrys and how we are to build the land of Albion together. Not only will we need the help of each other, but we will also need your help as well. For over a year now, the druids, as a peaceful people that do no harm, have not been under any persecution from Camelot's laws. But now, there is no persecution, not by the law." Another murmur ran through the crowd and Arthur looked at Merlin to see that he had a clear eye on the crowd, making sure that none struck out against the king. "The day before we embarked on our journey here to find Emrys, the laws against the use of magic in Camelot were repealed. No longer will you be persecuted for living your lives as you wish. No longer will you be persecuted for being who you are."

There was stunned silence meeting the words Arthur had spoken before a solitary clap started from somewhere in the crowd, followed by others. Soon the crowd was clapping and cheering for the lifting of the ban.

"Well done my friend." Merlin said quietly in his ear. Arthur turned to look at him, find a proud smile on the warlock's face. "I can't say it's going to be easy. The other kings and kingdoms will most likely not be happy about what has happened but I'm sure that we can deal with them."

Arthur smiled and turned to face Merlin, grasping the arm that had been offered in a show of unity and if anything, the noise from the crowd of magic users grew louder at the sight.

The Once and Future King and Emrys, united to carry out their destiny.

Together.

**Well, we have the knowledge of the ban being lifted made public. I know still not a lot of movement yet but we're getting there. There's still a lot to cover with Merlin and Arthur and that will be dealt with as the story progresses.**

**Hope you're enjoying so far. Let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Since he had made the announcement that magic was no longer banned within Camelot, Arthur had felt a little more accepted on the Isle of the Blessed. He realised that there would still be some that were wary until he had proved to them that there would be no persecution for the use of magic.

When Arthur had concluded his speech, Merlin had stepped up and made it clear that the use and possession of magic would not be punished but those found to be causing harm through the use of magic would be punished in the same way as someone without magic would be. It appeared that they were accepting of the terms they had been given.

Merlin had spoken to Arthur after they had dispersed the crowd and walked back in through the castle doors, explaining that if Arthur had spoken to them of the punishment for the incorrect use of magic, they would have seen it as another persecution, another restriction to fight against but coming from him, they accepted it. Arthur understood his words to be what they were.

He knew that he and the knights couldn't stay for too much longer or word would get back that Camelot was without its King and others could seek to take advantage of that fact.

Merlin had agreed to return to Camelot with Arthur and the others on the condition that Morgana was coming with him. When Arthur had started to argue, Merlin had stated under no circumstances was he leaving her here. She was his right hand, the one Merlin went to for advice and that she would be coming with him no matter what.

Morgana had been wary to begin with, knowing that there was a chance that something could happen when they reached the citadel but Merlin had told her that he would not let any harm come to her. She felt her heart warm at his words as she had so many times since she had been by his side. She wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from or what they were exactly. All she knew was that there was a fondness there that hadn't been before.

Merlin had left Alator and Iseldir in charge, knowing that they would care for the Isle as he would while he was away. He didn't know how long he would be gone but he would be back.

They packed up their horses, Merlin and Morgana leading identical pure white horses from a small alcove not far from where the knights had had theirs tethered by those on watch for the Isle. Merlin had shrugged when Arthur had raised an eyebrow stating that they had been a gift from the magic users of the north, stating that they were expert horst breeders and trainers.

As promised, when Arthur and the knights had left the Isle they had been given their weapons back. It was clear that they had been uneasy without them and immediately relaxed when they were back in their possession. Although they had relaxed amongst the many magic users on the Isle there was still a little nervous tension there. Which, when you think about the amount of damage that had been done by those using magic to harm Camelot, it couldn't be helped. It would only be through experience of magic being used for good that they would come to trust more.

The first part of the journey was made in silence, none of them needing to say anything. Arthur and Merlin rode at the head of the column with Morgana and Gaius directly behind them. She was not easy with having the knights at her back, especially now that they had their weapons back. Merlin had her directly behind him so that he didn't have to worry about him. He would be able to erect a shield around her quicker than the weapon would reach her. He just had to hope that the knights had enough sense not to harm her.

She stayed close to Merlin when they made camp for the night, clearly feeling safer when she was near him. Even though she knew that she could overpower any of the knights there, she didn't want to be left with any of them. She could see that they didn't trust her, although Gaius's trust of her seemed to be having a positive effect on them. They still regarded her - and Merlin to an extent – with suspicion but the physicians' ease with them lessened that slightly.

The knights jumped a little when Merlin lit the camp fire in the same way he had his hearth in his rooms with Arthur present. They noticed that their king made no notice of it and didn't comment. They noticed Arthur's relaxed ways around Merlin and knew that if their king trusted him, then they should as well.

But they were still unsure about Morgana.

The two of them had walked in a large circle, placing protective wards around the camp that would alert them if something were to come near. They didn't think that there would be anything that would come to harm them but even in the time of peace Camelot was in, you couldn't be too careful.

After setting the last ward and charging them, Merlin had set up his bedroll near to Arthur and shed his outer robes before settling down next to the king. Arthur sat down on his bedroll, looking over at the warlock, noticing something he hadn't before.

"Merlin?" The warlock looked over to him at the sound of his name, raising an eyebrow as Arthur motioned towards him. "What are those on your arms?"

Merlin looked down, seeing what Arthur was talking about. He had grown used to the marking that now adorned the sides of his arms, knowing that they continued up across his shoulders and down his spine as well. They had been there when he had come to after the ritual turning him into the Lord of the Old Magic. It had been explained to him that they were the physical representation of his station, the symbols marking who he was and his power. They were the same symbols that adorned the robes he wore, making his status known to those with magic and many that did not have but knew much about the legends of Emrys.

"Like I said back on the Isle, there are many things you don't know yet." He gestured to his arms. "This is one of them."

"Are you going to enlighten me?" He rolled his eyes at the kings' impatience before sitting up.

_You're going to tell him what they mean?_ Morgana's voice filtered into his head from where she was lying on her own bedroll not far away. _Are you sure that's safe?_

_He knows this much already, Morgana. He needs to understand._ He could sense the resignation in her mind. She knew that what he spoke was the truth and she trusted him with that. But she would continue to look out for him, even when she knew he didn't really need it. He had saved her from herself and the enchantment and she would never forget that. She would continue to watch out for him as long as she was alive to do so.

"Well?" Merlin looked over to Arthur, breaking the connection to Morgana as he looked back at Merlin. He glanced around the camp, seeing that the others apart from Elyan who had drawn first watch and was standing outside of hearing distance were asleep.

"They are the physical signs of my station," he explained softly, looking up at the stars he could see in between the canopy above them, "as the Lord of the Old Magic." He heard Arthur choke slightly at his words. He looked over to Arthur, a small smirk on his lips. "What?"

"You're the Lord of the Old Magic?" Arthur asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. Merlin nodded, not looking away from the king. "I read about him when I was researching, well, you." He rubbed a hand down his face. "Who knew that I was reading about the same person?" He let out a breathless laugh. "And who would ever have guessed that my idiotic manservant would be both of them."

"Hey, _former_ manservant," Merlin pointed out, laughing. "If you think I'm serving your lazy backside when we get back to Camelot you've got another thing coming." They both grinned at the other. "I had enough of your dirty socks to last me a lifetime."

"Hang on!" Arthur had to laugh when he noticed the cheeky glint in Merlin's eye. "So, people with magic will listen to you then?"

"Well I hope so," Merlin chuckled, laying back on his bedroll and linking his hands behind his head. "Yes, they will. The markings on my arms show those with magic and those without that know of the legends. Those around before the Purge." Arthur nodded.

"So, Gaius will know exactly what they are, then?" Arthur smirked and Merlin glanced at him, smiling to himself.

"He'll probably want to study them as soon as he finds out I have them." He chuckled and Arthur nodded, knowing of the physician's love for knowledge.

They both settled in to sleep, Merlin's internal shield erecting itself around him as it always did when he slept. It wasn't something he did consciously but it was also what alerted him when there had been magic performed with Camelot. The unconscious, inbuilt ability had saved his life before and had alerted him to magic around him.

He woke slightly when the knights changed watch but other than that, it was a peaceful nights' sleep. He had long grown used to sleeping in the woods when he had lived with the druids so knew what to expect from a night in the woods.

The second day was a little more relaxed than the first, the knights obviously now aware that the two magic users in their group weren't going to turn around and murder them in their sleep. They treated Merlin a little better than they were Morgana but at this point, the fact that they hadn't tried to kill her again was more than Merlin had hoped for.

"What are we going to do about Morgana when we get back to Camelot?" Arthur asked quietly as they rode. Merlin was keeping an eye out as they were nearing the Valley of the Fallen Kings and the area was notorious for bandits, even during peace time. "If the people see her, they'll panic."

"I know. We've thought of that." He advised, glancing back at Morgana. She sighed, giving him a small smile. She glanced at Arthur, a look of longing in her eyes. He knew she wanted to be able to talk to him as they once had. Be as close as they had before Morgause had gotten her hands on her. Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin and he smirked. "You'll have to wait and see." Arthur rolled his eyes, clearly not liking that the man was keeping secrets from him. At least there were no other big secrets between them.

"Merlin!" He turned to look at Morgana, seeing her sitting in her saddle, looking worried. From the faraway look in her eyes, he knew she was seeing something. She had only just begun having visions while she was awake, not used to them and not in control of them.

"Morgana," he turned his horse as the others stopped, watching them in concern. He stopped his mare beside hers and reached over, placing his hand on the side of her face. She relaxed and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. "What is it?" His voice was soft, gentle as she sat rigid, riding out the vision. "What do you see?"

"Bandits," she gasped, opening her eyes, staring straight ahead. "They're waiting at the end of the Valley." He looked down the way they were heading.

"Bandits?" Elyan rode forward, coming up beside Morgana on the other side to Merlin. "How does she know that?"

"She's a Seer. She has visions of the future." Merlin explained to the knights. "They began as nightmares but since she has been on the Isle, the more experienced Seers that have come to the Isle have been training her to hone her gift. Because of it, she has now begun having visions whilst awake. That is what has just happened."

"They come and go so suddenly," Morgana shook her head, trying to clear away the dizziness that lingered for a few moments after a vision had hit. "I don't have any control over them at the moment."

"All you need is practise." Merlin encouraged and she nodded, giving him a small smile. "How many were there?"

"A dozen or so, at least." She thought for a moment.

"We'll be able to handle them, no problem." Gwaine grinned, unsheathing his sword.

"No," Morgana leaned forward, startling the knights with the vehemence in her tone. "Let Merlin and I take care of them. If you go then Elyan and Leon are hurt. Badly." They looked dubious and she looked at them pleadingly. "Please. Let us handle it."

"Morgana's right." Merlin dismounted, walking round to look at Arthur. "Morgana's visions come to pass more often than not. I trust that if that is what she has seen. We'll deal with the bandits."

"We can't just wait here while you two wander off into the Valley." Arthur protested as Morgana dismounted her horse and walked alongside Merlin.

"Yes, you can and you will, Arthur." He glanced back at the knights. "If what Morgana says is right, which it most often is, then Elyan and Leon will be seriously injured if you take on the bandits. Don't forget, both Morgana and I have magic and will be able to deal with the more efficiently than you will."

Arthur sighed and both the witch and warlock who knew him so well knew that he had given up, listening to their argument. The looked at each other, grabbing their cloaks from the packs on their horses and throwing them on, pulling up the hoods. In doing so, they looked like nothing more than travellers making their way through the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

"I hope they know what they're doing." Arthur mumbled, looking at Gaius as the two of them made their way out of sight.

"They do, sire." Gaius nodded at the two retreating figures. "You forget, Merlin is the most powerful warlock to walk the earth and Morgana is extremely powerful in her own right. The two of them together have nothing to worry about."

"But do we?" Leon asked, causing everyone to turn to look at him. "Do we need to worry, Gaius? If they are both as powerful as you say, then do we not need to fear them?"

"No, we do not." Gaius said resolutely. "As has been explained to you, the evil which Morgana wrought was due to an enchantment most likely placed on her by her half-sister Morgause. Her actions were not entirely her own. And Merlin is Emrys. The one destined to work alongside Arthur in uniting the lands of Albion. There are none that can corrupt him and there are none that can stand against him."

"I hope you're right." Leon murmured, turning to look down into the valley where the two sorcerers had disappeared.

Merlin and Morgana made their way through the valley, Merlin's magic allowing him to sense that the bandits were all about them. There was no doubt that they had spotted the pair and were waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

They didn't wait long, running out in front and behind Merlin and Morgana, just as they had expected them to do. The two of them looked at each other, before looking at the man who stood in front of him, a gleeful look on his face. He'd clearly seen the fine make of the robes they were wearing and thought they were carrying things of value. They were but they were back at the horses and even if they weren't they wouldn't be getting their hands on them.

"Give us your money." He sneered, watching the two of them. Morgana stepped behind Merlin, as though she was frightened. She clasped his hand and Merlin knew she was anything but. He drew his sword as he walked towards them. "Now!"

"I don't think so," Merlin sighed and shook his head slowly as the man in front of them advanced. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Or what?" The bandit laughed, the others joining in. They had surrounded them now.

"You really don't want to find out." Merlin warned and they laughed again, not hearing the power in his voice.

"I'm going to enjoy gutting you and taking your woman." He grinned at the others around him, incredibly proud of his idea.

Merlin's eyes narrowed and Morgana turned around, her back pressing against Merlin's, grabbing his other hand quickly.

"_Forþ fleoge!_" The two of them chanted in unison, their eyes gleaming gold as their power pushed out towards the men, forcing them backwards, some into the walls of the valley and others further away from them. They stayed still while the men dropped, knowing that some of them were dead with the force they had been thrown with, waiting for any movement from the men.

When there was none, they turned around and made their way back to the others and the horses. They quickly mounted, ignoring the questioning looks on the others faces.

"The way is clear." Merlin said simply before spurring his horse on. "Keep your eye out." He called back, taking the lead with Morgana following closely behind.

They guided their horses through the valley and around the bodies, both dead and unconscious, of the bandits. They knew the knights were wary of them now, seeing what they had done. They didn't say anything as they probably knew that it would have been the same scene if they had been the ones to face them themselves. Although there would have been a lot more blood.

They rode at a steady pace after that, Morgana keeping her hood up whenever they encountered anyone on the roads or made their way through a village. They didn't stop, wanting to get as far as possible before the sun went down. They stopped just as the sun was setting, setting up camp as they had the previous night. The knights appeared less apprehensive around Morgana, probably as a result of the vision she had had saving Elyan and Leon serious injury at the hands of the bandits.

The night passed as the one before it did. Morgana and Merlin once again set up the wards as the others gathered firewood and caught rabbits to eat. They ate in companionable silence, Morgana having made a stew with the three decent sized rabbits they had been able to find and some herbs identified as edible by Merlin.

Once again Merlin settled himself on his bedroll near to Arthur and Morgana both. Once again, he felt Arthur's eyes on his arms as he removed his outer robes. He gave himself a small smile as he turned to grab his blanket, knowing that Arthur could also see the mark on the back of his neck. He could feel the king's eyes on the back of his neck, trying to figure out what the mark meant.

"It is the mark of the Old Religion," Merlin murmured, settling himself back and looking at Arthur who looked away sheepishly. "The way you were staring at it, I'm surprised that it didn't burst into flames."

Arthur cleared his throat, leaning back on his own bedroll as Merlin chuckled, settling himself in for the night. Again, he only woke for a moment when the knights switched shifts, his internal shield telling him that they were safe.

"How exactly do you expect to get Morgana into Camelot tomorrow without causing panic?" Arthur murmured, looking over at Merlin in the dark, seeing him smirking.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" He chuckled and Arthur rolled his eyes at him, leaning over and shoving him on the shoulder as he used to do when he was his manservant.

"Hey!" The both of them laughed.

Arthur marveled at the strength that he had felt from just shoving Merlin. Whereas before, he had been wiry and thin, there was now strong muscle and sinew. He couldn't believe that the man next to him was the same man he had known.

Arthur reasoned that he probably didn't know that much about Merlin. It wouldn't surprise him to learn that Merlin had more secrets than he thought possible. And Merlin would only spill those as long as he wanted to. There wasn't going to be any getting it out of him before he was ready.

When he woke up the next morning, Merlin and Morgana were sitting by the fire that had been relit, a pan cooking their breakfast on top. They were smiling about something nodding before Morgana turned serious. The two of them were talking quietly and Merlin sobered quickly. He wondered what they were talking about but it was clear it was something between them.

He watched the two of them, wondering how Merlin could have forgiven her so easily. But he realized that it was possible that it had not been easy. They didn't know how long Morgana and Merlin had been reunited before they appeared on the Isle.

Looking at Morgana he found himself wanting to speak to her, to find out exactly what happened and why she'd done what she had. Merlin had said that it was because of the enchantment but he needed to know if there was any other reason behind her actions.

"Arthur!" Merlin grinned, holding a bowl out for him. "Breakfast." He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the breakfast had been finished. He walked over and took the bowl from him. "Everything alright?" Merlin asked as he sat down on the log facing Merlin's and Morgana's. The two of them glanced at each other and grinned.

"We're ready to move out, sire." Leon advised Arthur, who nodded and he walked back over to the horses, making sure they were settled.

"How long before we reach the city?" Morgana asked, looking between the two men.

"About half a day's ride," Arthur responded before he realised that he had done so. "Maybe less if we ride hard."

"We'll need to stop just before we breach the edge of the Darkling woods." Merlin advised and Arthur looked up, raising an eyebrow. "You don't want to cause a panic when people see Morgana with us, do you?" Arthur shook his head, still chewing his breakfast. "Then we need to stop just before we breach the edge of the Darkling Woods." Merlin repeated with a cheeky grin.

It wasn't long before they set out, riding hard for the city. Merlin could feel Morgana tensing the closer they got to the citadel. The slowed to a walk to ease off on the horses without stopping completely.

"Arthur," Merlin trotted his mare up to walk alongside Arthur as they made their way through the Darkling Woods. "What are you going to tell Guinevere?"

"About what?"

"Morgana," Arthur looked at his friend who stared back evenly. "You know that there's a history there. She will need to be warned before she sees her. We have a plan to get her into the city and the castle unseen but it cannot last for long."

"I will explain to her before she sees her." He glanced at his friend. "Or you could do it."

Merlin looked over at him and laughed, shaking his head. "You think I'm going to talk to your wife in your place and risk her ire so you don't have to. You've got to be joking."

"I am still your king, Merlin," he turned to look at the warlock who only stared back with a raised eyebrow. He gave him a look as if to say 'are you really going to pull that card?' and Arthur looked away, admitting defeat. "Fine, I'll tell her."

"I knew you'd see sense." Merlin grinned in the same way he used to when he knew he'd managed to get out of doing the unsavory chores Arthur used to set out for him. Arthur rolled his eyes and urged his horse forward, leaving a still grinning Merlin behind.

They stopped at the edge of the Darkling Woods as Merlin had requested. He and Morgana disappeared for a little while and Arthur was curious as to what their plan to get Morgana into the city was.

He was answered shortly afterwards when Merlin walked back towards the camp, a young woman in tow. Arthur looked behind them, looking for Morgana when Merlin laughed, winking at him.

"Looking for Morgana?" He asked, the playful tone he was known for in his voice. "She's right here." He gestured towards the young woman next to him who was very much _not_ Morgana.

"Ummm . . ."

The laughter he had been containing bubbled out of Merlin at Arthur's face. "Your face, Arthur. It's brilliant." He looked between the two of them. "It's called a glamour, Arthur. Underneath, she is the same Morgana but on the outside, she looks completely different. We just have to make sure we keep her away from any mirrors or reflective surfaces or they'll show her true appearance."

Arthur looked at the woman – Morgana – again. She looked completely different. Her face was rounder, less angular than he was used to seeing on Morgana. Her hair had been turned blonde and her eyes, usually clear and green were now a deep brown. She looked nothing like Morgana and that was exactly what they needed to get into the city without causing panic. To everyone else, she was just a druid woman travelling back with Arthur, his knights, Gaius and the warlock, Emrys. His companion no doubt would be what they thought.

After a moment, they all climbed back into their saddles and made their way into the city. It had started getting dark shortly before they left the woods and night had nearly fallen by the time they approached the lower town. Once they reached the gates, Merlin pulled his hood up, hiding his face from those in the town that had emerged from their homes to look at the mysterious druids with the king. They knew that he had gone to find someone but they didn't know who. It would appear that he had found whoever it was he was looking for.

"Tell the queen, we would like to meet her in the council chambers." He told a servant as he climbed off his saddle, handing the reins to a waiting stable hand. Both Merlin and Morgana dismounted, Merlin keeping his face hidden from the servants surrounding them. For five years or so he had been one of them and they were about to find out that there had been a warlock amongst them for that period of time without any of them knowing it. He was curious as to how they would take it. He knew that it was unlikely to be well.

He followed Arthur through to the council chambers, where the round table stood proudly. He smiled at the sight, remembering when they had found the table used by the ancient kings when taking refuge.

"Hey," he heard Arthur coming up behind him as he stopped, "it'll be alright, you know."

"The council is going to object, we both know that. They can't have been happy about your repealing of the law and they're going to be even less happy about this." Merlin kept his voice to little more than a whisper as the others followed them in. "I have no idea how Gwen is going to react."

"Oh, she'll probably slap you for being gone so long and then she'll hug you because your back." Arthur stated, matter of factly and Merlin chuckled, shaking his head. He turned his head, looking back at the warlock as the doors opened and the woman in question walked in. "You're about to find out."

He walked over to his wife, into her embrace. She whispered to him lovingly before catching sight of the hooded figure with his back to her. She pulled away from Arthur, looking up at him.

"Is that him, Arthur?" She asked, glancing back over to him. "Is that Emrys?"

"It is indeed," Arthur smirked, looking very pleased with himself. "But, you, my love, know him by a very different name."

"I know him?" She sounded shocked and Merlin chuckled at Arthur's words. He sounded incredibly pleased with himself at having found the legendary warlock. "And you actually managed to find him?"

"I did, indeed."

"Oh, don't sound so smug, Arthur," Merlin laughed, shaking his head before turning around. "You had help after all."

Gwen's jaw dropped as she took in the man standing in front of her. As like all others, she was not seeing the gangly boy he had been when she had first met in while he was in the stocks after standing up to Arthur. She saw a strong man, a leader, the warlock that he was.

"Merlin?" She breathed, looking at Arthur, who grinned down at her. She rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him, not really believing he was here. She could feel that he wasn't the same. She could feel that he had changed, the muscles rippling under her fingers as she clung to him. "I've missed you." She whispered, pulling back.

"And I've missed you." He pulled back to see tears in her eyes. "Hey, it's alright. Not worth crying over."

"I just can't believe you're here." She sniffed, looking him up and down. "You look so different." She stepped back, taking him in.

"Well, Gwen, I am different." He chuckled, grinning down at her. "I've learned a lot since I've been gone. And I've changed a lot. As have you it seems."

"Not that much, I can assure you."

"Well, one doesn't go from serving girl to queen every day." Merlin raised an eyebrow at her and she found she had no argument for his words. He wrapped his arms around her again, drawing her into a hug. "I'm glad he saw sense."

"Me too," she whispered and they both knew that she wasn't talking about Arthur marrying her. They pulled apart again and she looked him up and down. "So . . . I'm guessing that you're Emrys."

"Yeah," Merlin bit his lip sheepishly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't look so worried, Merlin. I understand why you didn't say anything." He raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed. "Well, it wasn't exactly like you could come out and say that you're a sorcerer-"

"Warlock," he corrected automatically, wincing when he realized it had slipped out of its own accord.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Yeah, he gets funny about that." Arthur laughed as he walked over to the pair. "Apparently, there's a difference between a sorcerer and a warlock."

"There _is_ a difference and know very well what it is." Merlin laughed and Gwen looked confused. He waved her off, shaking his head.

"I told you she'd hug you." Arthur said sounding smug.

"Yeah, but you also said that she'd slap me first and she didn't, did she?" Merlin shot back, earning Arthur a glare from his wife.

"Still getting me into trouble, like you never left," Arthur muttered, glaring at the warlock. Gwen whacked him on the chest, causing him to look down at her, feigning hurt and Merlin laughed.

"Well, sorcerer, warlock or whatever you like to call yourself, I am glad you're back, Merlin." She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. "Camelot hasn't been the same without you."

"It's been quieter, that's for sure."

"Arthur!"

Merlin laughed at the two of them, glancing over their shoulder to an apprehensive Morgana. Arthur motioned to show Merlin to appropriate chambers and waved him off when he tried to object. Apparently, he would now be in chambers befitting his station within the magical community and Merlin wasn't allowed to argue. Gwen left them squabbling and smiled to the young woman that had arrived with them. She gave her a nervous smile back before following the bantering warlock and king as they made their way to the nobles' wing of the castle. Gwen reasoned that she must just be nervous about being in Camelot. Clearly a druid woman in a kingdom that had until just over a week ago condemned magic and her people. She could see why she was nervous.

~TTOF~

Merlin called for the person to come in when there came a knock on the door. He could sense that it was Morgana as she walked in, her glamour still firmly in place.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as she walked over to the table that was in his chambers. "Are you alright being back here?"

"I know that Arthur is speaking to Guinevere," she sighed, even her voice sounding different to how it normally did. Morgana's voice was distinctive so they'd had to change it or else people would instantly know it was her. "I'm afraid of how she's going to react."

"I understand." He stood up, wrapping his arms around her in comfort. He didn't miss how she leaned into his arms and he closed his eyes, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I think that she will be okay. As long as Arthur doesn't mess anything up." She let out a teary laugh, pulling back from him.

As he looked down at her, he found himself missing the clear green eyes that were normally looking back.

"I feel like I shouldn't have come with you. Like I might be causing harm in some way." She pulled away from him, running her hands through the blonde hair that now cascaded down her shoulders. She looked at it, scoffing in disgust as she threw it over her shoulders. Merlin smiled at the action, knowing how fond of her dark tresses she was.

"Morgana, I told Arthur, in no uncertain terms that you were at my side whether he or anyone else likes it or not." He walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're worried but you're here to stay and Arthur knows that."

"I'm just worried that when I drop the glamour someone's going to see me and call for the guards. That they're going to think I'm trying to take over again." She walked away from him, pacing across the room in front of the fireplace. "I did it twice, Merlin!"

"To be fair, most people only think it was the once. It's only you and me that know it was more than that." The look she gave him told him that if he didn't want to get hurt, he should shut up now. Even with the glamour on, that look was so obviously 'Morgana' it had the same effect as if she had her usual appearance. "It'll be fine."

"How?" She resumed her pacing. "I killed innocent people, Merlin. I remember everything that happened and I know that people are going to think I'm lying to try and get on the inside. That I'm still after Camelot's throne-"

"And are you?" They both turned at the sound of Guinevere's voice. She was staring at Morgana, her expression hard and her eyes filled with fire. "Are you still after Camelot's throne?"

"No," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears at the look on her former maids face. "Of course not. I . . . I . . . I know that I've hurt so many people, done so many terrible things but . . ."

"Arthur told me about the enchantment." She looked at Merlin sternly, clearly not happy with him about not telling her Morgana was back in Camelot. "And you broke it?" He nodded, not saying anything, knowing from experience that anything he did say would not be taken well. "You can drop the disguise now."

Morgana looked at Merlin before closing her eyes and taking a breath, whispering, "_A__līesan," _the glamour shimmering and disappearing before their eyes, leaving a teary Morgana standing in front of the queen.

"Gwen," she looked at the queen, the tears breaking free and both of them could see that she regretted how she had hurt and used the woman in front of her. She could never be able to make up what she had done to Gwen, purely because she was where the enchantment told Morgana she should be. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know that I can never make it up to you but . . ."

Gwen looked at the both of them, clearly unsure of what she should do in this situation. She walked over to Merlin, a searching look in her eyes. "You trust her, Merlin?" She looked at him, clearly searching for answers.

"I do." He looked at Morgana, who was looking down at the ground, her hands clasped in front of her. He looked at Gwen, motioning for her to wait for a moment. He made his way over to Morgana, resting a hand on her shoulder and whispering something in her ear. She nodded slowly, looking up at him with a watery smile before moving towards the door. She glanced back over at Gwen and the queen's eyes widened as the glamour shimmered back into place before Morgana left. "We know that the guards will most likely panic if they were to see her in the castle."

"You trust her? You have forgiven her?" Gwen sounded disbelieving of what she had just seen. It was clear that the two of them were close. Just how close, Gwen didn't know.

"I have." He nodded, walking back over to her. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Arthur. The enchantment she was under was powerful. It locked everything that we knew of Morgana away, filling her mind with hate and rage until she became what we knew her to be. The only reason I believe I didn't pick up on it before was because I'd never stayed in her presence long enough to sense it."

"Arthur told me about that too." She turned slightly as he stood in front of her. "That you can sense the evil in people?" He nodded. "That's why there were some people that you never trusted. You could sense it."

"Before I met up with the druids it was more of an uneasy feeling around some people." He shrugged and she raised an eyebrow at his casual manner when speaking of his powers. "It wasn't until after I met up with them that I was able to practise and strengthen it. That is how I know that there is no evil in Morgana. In truth, the evil that was in her was never hers. I believe that the enchantment was placed on her by Morgause shortly after she took her after the Knights of Medhir attacked."

"I just don't know if I can trust her again, Merlin." Gwen whispered, looking towards the door. "I just don't know."

"I know," he nodded, looking solemn. "But she is the same Morgana that we knew before she was taken. She is the same Morgana that would stand up for what she thought was right and mercilessly tease Arthur about anything she could think of." Gwen smiled at the memory of her friend. "What she became was never her, Gwen. She wants nothing more than to make it up to you but she understands she possibly never will. Oh and she definitely does not want the throne of Camelot." Gwen gave him a dry look and he shrugged.

"I will need some time." She sighed, walking towards the door. "Arthur wanted to announce tomorrow to the council and the people that you are here. I just thought I'd give you some warning."

"Thanks for that. Lord knows the prat wouldn't have." She smiled at him, opening the door to leave him to his evening.

"I'm glad you are back, Merlin." He nodded as she closed the door behind her. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and walking over to the window.

Now he just had to deal with the council and people of Camelot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

To say that the council were less than pleased to hear that there was now an extremely powerful sorcerer in Camelot would be an understatement. And for them to hear that he had been there under their very noses for years made them even more irate.

What most of them couldn't understand was how he had managed to stay undiscovered in court right under Uther's nose. They had thought that their previous king had been second to none in ferreting out sorcery wherever it was. Now they had learned that apparently that was not so.

Merlin sat there, at Arthur's right hand – where he had insisted Merlin sat, mind you – listening to the members of the council try to convince Arthur that it was nothing more than a cheap trick to get close to the king to take over Camelot as so many had done in the past.

The only one that had not done or said anything was Lord Geoffrey of Monmouth, who instead, had been staring at Merlin with an air of awe about him. The way he had been staring made Merlin a little uncomfortable but unfortunately, he couldn't say anything to Arthur without causing offence.

And in contrary to what Arthur thought, the warlock did have some tact.

"I know that you have your reservations," Arthur leaned forward, resting his arms on the table in front of him, "but . . . I'm sensing that the majority of you are not so much angered by the fact that he is here now but that he was here before and none of you were able to spot it." He leaned back in his chair and Merlin knew that he had them there. It seemed that they did too.

The arguments continued and Merlin could see that Arthur's patience was wearing thin.

"Enough," he sighed, resting his head in his hand, wanting nothing more than to retreat to his chambers and not come out again for a week. "There is another matter that needs to be mentioned to the council." He glanced at Merlin and he knew that he was about to tell them about Morgana. This was not going to go over well. Merlin wanted to disappear in his seat and ignore the council. "It concerns Morgana."

"She has been seen?" The Lord Vidor spoke up, his fear clear in his voice. "We must act quickly before she can strike us-"

"She will not be doing that." Merlin spoke up, staring the scared lord down, his gaze unwavering. "The Lady Morgana's actions were not her own. She was under an enchantment placed on her by the sorceress Morgause when she took her from Camelot all those years ago."

"Why should we believe you?" Lord Mador snapped at Merlin. He was one of those that never liked Merlin. For some reason, he had always thought that he had no place being by the prince's and later the king's side. Despite the fact that he had gotten the job due to saving Arthur's life, the lord who was worth nothing more than the paper his nobility was written on, had a severe disliking for the warlock as soon as he set eyes on him.

"Because I broke the enchantment myself." He shot back, his voice cool and calm. "You may not believe it and all of you may believe what you wish, but the Morgana that came back after being taken away by Morgause was not the Morgana she was before and not the Morgana she is now. There is no evil in her." He leaned forward, staring the council down. "The evil that was in her was not her own. She harbours a great deal of guilt for actions that are not her fault. I will not allow any harm to come to her."

"That just proves it, doesn't it?" Lord Mador looked to Arthur, expecting him to back him up. "They're working together to overthrow you, sire. You cannot trust a sorcerer!"

"What I know is that Merlin is one of my most trusted friends and not only that, he is Emrys." He too stared the council members down. "Emrys, as most of you will have heard from the legends, is said to be the one man that cannot be corrupted by evil. Which means that even if Morgana were still evil, which I do not believe she is, she would not have been able to corrupt him in such a way." He sat back, looking at Merlin, placing a hand on his arm as he sat there. "Now, I will stand by Merlin. No harm is to come to Morgana. In fact, it is only because of Morgana that two of my knights did not suffer serious injury on our way here. She was able to warn of a danger waiting for us. We would not have made it through unscathed if not for her."

"But sire-"

"She is under the protection of the crown as is Merlin." Merlin gave him a grateful smile. Not for himself but for Morgana. Even though Arthur had not yet been able to speak to her himself, he believed Merlin when he told Arthur that she wasn't who she had been after she returned from Morgause. He knew that Merlin wouldn't lie to him about something like that and that made Merlin believe that there could be a day when the king may forgive Morgana.

~TTOF~

Morgana bit her lip as she looked down at the courtyard below, watching the people as they listened to Arthur's speech. She knew what he was telling the people. He was telling them that Merlin and Morgana were back in Camelot and that neither of them were to be harmed or seen as enemies. He was telling the people what Merlin had told him.

That she had been enchanted.

She knew that there was going to be some of them that didn't believe the kings' words, most likely believing him to be enchanted himself but she could only hope that the majority of them would listen to Arthur when he told them what had happened.

She knew that it was a fools' hope but the hope was there nonetheless.

She could see that the crowd were not happy with the news that she was back in Camelot. She didn't need to have the window open to know they were not happy. She could see it on the faces of some of them in the crowd. It would be hard for her to overcome the misdeeds she had committed in the past.

"Morgana?" she turned to see Gwen walking hesitantly through the door, not quite sure if she should be coming into the witch's rooms.

"Gwen," she sighed, a smile on her face as she took in her former maid. She smiled as she saw Gwen for the queen she was, the queen she was supposed to be. The ones she had seen in her visions and tried so hard to stop ascending the throne.

The queen stopped, wringing her fingers slightly as she stood there, glancing around the room, reminding Morgana of how she used to be when she got nervous as her maid. "I honestly can't say why I've come here."

"Would it be wrong of me to be glad that you have?" Morgana asked quietly, clasping her hands in front of her. She bit her lip, nervous to be in front of the one person in Camelot she had been able to truly call a friend.

And she had destroyed that with her actions.

"I can't-" she broke off, her breath catching in her throat. "I can't begin to apologise for what I've done to you, Gwen." Guinevere looked up at her former mistress, noting the way she was standing, looking nothing like the woman she had been both before and after Morgause had taken her.

Before she had been taken, she had been kind and generous, helping those when she felt it was needed but she had also been forceful, determined and wilful, letting nothing stand in her way when she knew what she wanted. After she had been returned to Camelot after Uther's yearlong search for her, Gwen had immediately noticed a change in Morgana. She did not take as many trips to the lower town as she had before. Gwen had thought that that was a by-product of having being taken from her home. Wariness to go outside, lest it happen again.

The changes had become more and more prominent as the time went on. To others it had been less subtle but Gwen had noticed the act she was playing and that it was slipping. Every so often there had been a glimpse of the old Morgana coming through. If what Merlin and Arthur had said was true, could those glimpses have been the _real_ Morgana's will breaking through the enchantment, only to be squashed and pushed back down again?

It was truly only after she had disappeared after the immortal army had been defeated that she had really changed. It was as though she had gone mad with rage and hate. She would stop at nothing to gain what she thought was rightfully hers.

The throne of Camelot.

The throne on which Gwen now sat.

"Merlin says that I can trust you." Gwen stepped forward, her head held high as Morgana looked up. She could see the glistening of a tear run down Morgana's cheek as she regarded the woman who was once her friend. "I know that I can trust him. You, I'm not so sure about."

The witch nodded, looking down and biting her lip before looking back at the queen. "I understand why you can't. I wish that you could but . . ." She shook her head, not knowing what else to say. She walked over and sat in one of the chairs in front of her hearth in the chambers she had been placed in. They weren't in her old chambers. Arthur probably sensed that she would want to be near to Merlin and her old chambers were separated from the other noble rooms in the castle. They were just as large and as comfortable and for some reason, she felt more at ease in these rooms than she would have done if she had been in her old rooms. "You have no idea . . . I know what I've done and I know that you may never forgive me . . . I wouldn't blame you if you never did." She sat up straight, willing herself not to cry but not quite managing it.

Gwen looked down at the woman she knew was an incredibly powerful witch and could do whatever she wanted with the queen. Yes, there were guards patrolling the corridors outside but that didn't mean anything. If she so wanted, Gwen wouldn't have time to scream before Morgana did something to her.

"Merlin told me about the enchantment." Gwen walked over, placing her hands on the back of the opposite chair. "He told me that it was Morgause that put it on you."

"I didn't even know until he broke it." She whispered, looking into the unlit fireplace. "He's taught me so much. I could never learned as much as I have if it weren't for him." She looked down at her hands. "There are so many things that you don't know, Gwen. I've hurt so many people in ways that I cannot take back, no matter how much I may wish to."

Gwen sat down on the chair in front of Morgana, looking at the woman in front of her. She was clearly highly thought of to the druids, the finery she was dressed in second only to Merlin's it looked like.

"What happened, Morgana?" She asked quietly, leaning forward towards the other woman. "When Morgause took you from Camelot, what happened?"

"I don't know what she did when I was unconscious." Morgana looked at Gwen unsure of how to word what she was going to say. "It started when everyone started to fall asleep. Do you remember?" Gwen nodded, remembering when she had been feeling tired and then nothing. All she knew was that Morgana had disappeared. She didn't have long to worry about her missing mistress before the dragon had begun attacking Camelot. "It was a spell. One to put everyone in Camelot to sleep so she could attack the city unopposed. I didn't know was that Morgause had used me as the vessel for it. It was why I didn't fall asleep when everyone else did. I just thought it was my magic that was keeping me awake."

"When did you figure it out?" Gwen sounded worried about what she was about to hear.

"I didn't," Morgana shook her head, looking back to the unlit hearth. "But Merlin did."

"Merlin?"

Morgana nodded, looking back over at the astonished queen. "I didn't know he had magic back then. I didn't find that out until I got to the Isle before he broke the enchantment Morgause had placed on me."

"But what could Merlin do?"

"He poisoned me." Morgana whispered and Gwen gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "He did it because he knew that it was the only thing that could break the enchantment. He didn't want to, I know that now but he felt that he had no other choice."

"Surely there could have been something else he could have done?" Morgana shook her head again.

"He knew that it was the only way to break the spell." Morgana sniffed, letting out a watery laugh. "He told me that after I passed out, Morgause broke her way into the room and he made her call off the knights before he gave her the poison so she could cure me. She did so and then took me. The next thing I remember is waking up, Morgause was there and it was as though I was just filled with this _hatred_ for everyone and everything in Camelot. I wasn't sure, even then where it had come from."

She was silent for a moment, reflecting in her mind over her time with Morgause before continuing. "It seemed as though the only thing Morgause would entertain was bringing down Camelot. She helped me to hone my magic, make it stronger so when I came back to Camelot, the only thing I could think about was bringing down Uther and Camelot. It was as though there was this haze of hate clouding everything and then when I found out about Uther being my father, it was more than I could handle at that point."

"It was a shock to all of us." Gwen said softly. "When did you find out?"

"After fell down the stairs and hurt my head." She scoffed, shaking her head, a wry smile on her face. "Uther came to see me and begged Gaius to do whatever it took to save me."

"As any father would, I'm sure." Gwen smiled, thinking of her own father and how he would have done anything to keep her safe.

"He went to Gaius and practically told him to use magic to save me." Gwen's jaw dropped and Morgana nodded. "He was a hypocrite, persecuting those that use magic and then using it himself. It was Merlin that saved me in the end. He was the one that cured me. It seemed as though the haze just got worse after that."

"I can't even imagine." Gwen shook her head, looking down at her lap.

"After Morgause died, after I killed her . . ." she broke off, not knowing how to carry on, "it was as though something snapped. Merlin thinks that it was the enchantment in my mind. He thinks that because she wasn't around to sustain it, it snapped and that's what caused everything that happened after." She looked over at Gwen, giving her a small smile. "I know I went crazy but at the time, everything seemed to make sense." She bit her lip again. "It seems stupid now, thinking that what I was doing was right. I know now that I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"And where is that?" Gwen asked cautiously, eyeing Morgana warily.

"By Merlin's side. Helping him to rebuild the magical community." She gave Gwen another smile. "I know now that I what I was doing was wrong. You don't need to worry anymore, Gwen. I don't want the throne of Camelot. It belongs to Arthur. And to you."

Gwen looked up at her and gave her a small smile, taking a deep breath. "I can see that you're not the same Morgana you were when you came back after being missing. I'm going to be completely honest with you," Morgana bit her lip, wondering what was going to come out of the queen's mouth, "I want to trust you. After what both you and Merlin have said, I want to but I don't know that I can."

"I expected as much," Morgana gave her a watery smile, having known that it wouldn't be easy to win back Gwen's trust.

"I think that . . . given time . . . maybe we could be friends again." Gwen let out a breath, looking up at the witch in front of her. She hadn't forgotten the power that Morgana held at her fingertips but if Merlin were to be believed, she wouldn't use it for ill again.

"I want nothing more." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"It will take time." Gwen gave her a small smile before standing and walking out of the room, leaving Morgana sitting there feeling more hope than she had since they had started their journey to Camelot.

~TTOF~

It had been two weeks since Merlin and Morgana had come back with Arthur to Camelot and though the people still didn't really know how to deal with their presence, there hadn't been any backlash from Arthur's announcement. They were more wary of Morgana than they were Merlin which they understood considering what she had done before.

They had spent much of the time together, mostly walking through the castle courtyards and grounds. Their aim was to get people used to seeing the both of them around the castle again. Getting them used to the fact that while they were both powerful magic users, they were not going to harm the people in the city.

The people weren't aware that Merlin was in fact Emrys. Arthur felt that that might cause a panic within the people. Those that had heard of him may find a little comfort with at who he was but all most of them would know was that Merlin was more powerful than they could handle. What they didn't know was that Merlin could most likely crumble the entire city with a mere thought.

Somehow they didn't think that would go down too well with the people.

Arthur had been asking Merlin as much as he could about what Merlin had been up to while he had been in Camelot. He had scoffed in disbelief when Merlin had told him about the Questing beast and how he had saved Arthur's life. Or at least he had until he had noticed Merlin sitting there staring at him as though he was being ridiculous.

Arthur had reacted as expected when Merlin had told him about poisoning Morgana, launching himself at Merlin who took the punch that came his way. He did nothing, waiting for Arthur to calm down, which took a while before he explained what had happened. He made it clear that he and Morgana had made peace with what he had done and moved past it and Arthur should as well.

The look he had received at that comment told him that Arthur did not agree.

Merlin took a breath as Arthur calmed down, knowing that what he was about to tell his friend was probably going to set him off more than what had already been said.

"Is there more?" Arthur levelled Merlin with a stare.

"Yes," Merlin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "About what happened after Morgause took Morgana."

"But nothing happened after that." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in the chair. "Apart from . . ." he trailed off, staring at Merlin as comprehension dawned. "The dragon." His words were nothing more than a whisper as Merlin nodded, not meeting his eye. "Merlin . . . you didn't."

"I didn't have a choice." Merlin looked up at Arthur, whose rage was starting to reappear. "I didn't have a choice but to set him free."

"What do you mean, you didn't have a choice?" Arthur's voice was deadly calm and Merlin knew that he was barely containing his rage. "You let that monster out and it attacked Camelot! It killed innocent people!"

"I know that!" Merlin shot back, standing up, running his hands through his hair. "Like I said, I didn't have a choice. He was the one that told me how to stop the Knights of Medhir. He was the one that helped me to save Camelot-"

"By poisoning Morgana!"

"We've been through that, Arthur!" Merlin groaned, dropping his hands to his side. "Like I said, he's the one that told me how to stop the spell that was putting everyone to sleep but he wouldn't do it on my word alone. I'd promised to free him for so long he no longer trusted me. I had to swear on my mother's life that I would free him if he helped me."

Arthur stopped, his whole body seeming to freeze as Merlin's words sunk in. "W-what?"

"Yes, Arthur," Merlin nodded, looking at Arthur earnestly. "That was the only way that he would help me. After the Knights and Morgause were defeated I had no choice but to free him or my mother would die. A pact like that between two magical creatures is binding, Arthur. If I hadn't freed him, my mother would be dead. I didn't know what he would do. I swear, Arthur, I didn't know."

"I believe you," he whispered, sitting back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. "Well . . . at least it's dead now." He looked up as Merlin winced, avoiding the kings eyes. "What?"

"That's not exactly true," Merlin bit his lip, looking at Arthur nervously as he froze once again.

"What?"

"The dragon . . . he's still alive." Merlin braced himself for the onslaught that surprisingly never came.

"You," Arthur blinked and shook his head, "you told me I'd dealt him a mortal blow."

"What did you expect, Arthur?" Merlin sighed, looking at his friend but not daring to put himself within reaching distance of the already riled king. "You expected me to say what? 'Well, you see, when you were knocked out, Kilgarrah and I had a little chat and it's fine now, he won't be coming back to attack Camelot because I ordered him not to or else I'd kill him'? Yeah, I can see that would have went down well."

"Wait a minute," Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin, clearly confused. "You _told_ him to leave?" Merlin nodded. "And he just left? Just like that?"

"He didn't have a choice," Merlin said softly, looking away from Arthur once more. "He cannot disobey a dragonlord."

Merlin walked over to the window, looking down at the courtyard, preparing himself for the revelation that was to come. It always pained him to talk about his father. The man that he'd always wondered about but only had the chance to briefly know before he was snatched away again.

"But I thought that that man we went looking for, Balinor, was the last dragonlord." Arthur followed Merlin slowly. "If you were a dragonlord, why didn't you do something about the beast before we left?"

"His name is Kilgarrah," Merlin sighed, frustrated.

"What?"

"The Great Dragon," Merlin closed his eyes, feeling the sting of tears behind them, willing them away. "His name is Kilgarrah and he's not a beast. He's not a monster. He is a creature of magic, like me." He took a shuddering breath. "And when he attacked Camelot, I was not yet a dragonlord. I tried to use my magic against him but . . . it was useless."

"Then . . . how?" Arthur was standing directly behind him now and Merlin could sense that he was no longer angry. Arthur could see that something was distressing his friend and he felt the rage that had been inside him melt away at the sight.

"The dragonlord gift is passed down from father to son," Merlin's voice cracked as he spoke, "upon the father's death."

Arthur sucked in a breath at his words as the memories of those few days came back to him. Finding the dragonlord, Merlin's apparent disappointment at the man and his lack of willingness to help them. At the time Arthur had thought that it was purely worry for those back in Camelot and the fact that he wouldn't help the innocents that needed him. Arthur could now see that that wasn't the case. It was because Merlin knew who the man was and his words came back to Arthur.

"_I thought he'd be something more."_

Merlin had known who he was when they found him and it was clear that he'd wanted his father, the man that he'd only had an imagination of before then, to be something more. He'd said that Gaius had said of the nobility of dragonlords and that he was clearly wrong. How had he not detected the sound of pure disappointment in Merlin's tone? He'd never heard that from Merlin before.

"Merlin," he whispered, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, knowing the pain that he felt over losing his father, even though he had only known him for a matter of days. He took a breath remembering what he had said to Merlin after they had gotten back to Camelot after the dragonlord – Balinor – had been killed.

"_No man is worth your tears."_

The guilt of his words slammed into him, nearly knocking the breath out of him. True he had not known that the man he was talking about was Merlin's father but the feeling was there all the same.

He tightened his hold on his friend, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him into a hug. He felt Merlin's surprise at the action in the stiffness of his body before he returned the sentiment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling away and placing a hand on each of Merlin's shoulders. "I'm sorry for how I was and what I said back then."

Merlin shook his head. "You couldn't have known, Arthur. There was no way that you could have. I didn't even know until the day we set out."

"How did you find out?"

"Gaius," he sighed, shaking his head and letting out a small laugh. "Gaius was the one that smuggled him out of Camelot and sent him to Ealdor. To my mother. If it wasn't for Gaius, I wouldn't have been born." He let out a small chuckle, biting his lip. "I think that . . . I think that as soon as Kilgarrah started attacking Camelot, Gaius knew that we would be forced to find him. He knew that you would want to find him to stop Kilgarrah. He told me just before we set off." He let out a small laugh. "Balinor didn't even know he had a son until I told him. He didn't even know I existed."

"Why not?" Arthur looked confused, wondering why someone would leave the woman he loved and the son that he didn't even know was growing inside her belly. Merlin took a breath through his nose, clearly warring with himself whether or not to tell Arthur. "Merlin, why didn't he know about you?"

"Because of your father," Merlin's voice was strong as Arthur stepped back. "After Gaius got him out of Camelot, he went to Ealdor and took refuge with my mother. But even though Ealdor was past the borders of Camelot, Uther didn't stop hunting him. He had to leave or he and my mother . . . and me . . . we would have been killed."

"Merlin," Arthur ran a hand through his hair, marvelling at his friend. He had suffered so much at the hands of his father and yet by his own words he did not hate him. He didn't think that he would have been able to feel the same. He remembered how he had felt after meeting with Morgause and learning that it was because of his father's use of magic that had killed his mother. He remembered the rage and pain that had run through him. Merlin had suffered so much at the hands of his father and yet he did not hate him. He had saved the tyrant kings' life and almost given his own many times for the sake of his son. Yet again, he saw Merlin in a different light. "I'm so sorry."

Merlin shook his head, looking his friend in the eye. "You have nothing to apologise for, Arthur. It was not your doing."

"No but it was the actions of my father that meant you grew up without yours." Arthur argued, not understanding how Merlin didn't hate his father or him for the suffering he had been through, even through his childhood years when he didn't know what had become of his father. "I don't understand how you can be so forgiving."

"Because there's nothing to be done about it now." Merlin shrugged and Arthur could only stare at him as though he had grown another head. "Think about it. If I had let all that I had learned cloud my judgement I would be no better than those that have used magic to attack Camelot and reinforce Uther's fears. If I had exacted revenge for everything that I had been through, the people that I've lost, there wouldn't be anything to stand for anymore. There's no point in dwelling. No, I did not care for your father but that does not mean that I would go to the lengths that others have. All revenge gets you is more pain and suffering. And I do not want that."

Arthur stared at him for a few moments, taking in what he had said before shaking his head and giving his friend a weak smile. "You're a better man than I."

"No, Arthur," Merlin returned the smile, "I'm not. I've just had time to deal with everything that has been thrown at me. I've learned how to deal with it all."

"It doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't have had to-"

"And _that_ doesn't change the fact that I did have to." Merlin chuckled at Arthur's indignant expression. "What has happened has happened. And there's nothing anyone can do to change it. No matter how much we want to. Are there things that I wish I had done differently? Of course there are. But nothing is going to change the fact that I can't."

"Not mastered time travel yet, then?" Arthur smirked and Merlin laughed, the jibe telling him that they were going to be alright.

"I don't even think it's possible." He responded and Arthur shrugged. "Seeing into the future, yes, that's possible but actual time travel, I don't think so."

"Well, if anyone could do it, it would be you."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me." Merlin grinned and Arthur walked over to him, his face serious again.

"After everything that I've learned, my friend, I wonder how I didn't before." He placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, stepping back as a knock sounded at the door. "Enter."

"Sire," it was an out of breath Sir Leon that was at the door, looking between the king and the warlock before stepping in fully.

"What is it, Leon?" Arthur walked over to the knight, sensing something was the matter.

"King Alined has just arrived in the city, sire." _That_ caught Merlin's attention and he walked over to the two of them. "He has not stated his business, sire, wishing only to speak to you."

"Right," Arthur nodded, glancing at Merlin who gave him a worried look back. "Get him settled into adequate chambers and then escort him to the throne room. I'll be there to meet him." Leon nodded, turning and walking out of the room in the same hurried way he had entered. "What could Aline be thinking, turning up out of the blue like this?"

"It must have something to do with the ban being lifted." Merlin walked over to the window which overlooked the courtyard, seeing Alined's envoy, dressed the grey of his kingdom milling around, getting everything settled. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the King's servant Trickler, running around picking up Alined's things that he had strewn about before climbing off his horse much as he had done the first time Merlin had seen him during Uther's reign.

"You think so?" Arthur followed Merlin, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the window.

"It has to be," Merlin crossed his arms, his eyes still on the servant in the courtyard as he scrambled up the steps, clearly trying to catch up to his master. "What other reason would Alined have to come here, unannounced?" He turned to look at Arthur after losing sight of Trickler. "There has been time enough for word to have reached him and for him to come here. Not announcing his visit puts you on the spot and gives him the upper hand even though he is _your_ kingdom."

"Sounds like something he would do." Arthur muttered, walking over to the dressing screen and grabbing the cloak that was hung over the end, before walking over to the cupboard that housed his formal crown. He hated wearing the thing, finding it ostentatious and unnecessary but when foreign royalty came to visit, it was necessary.

"I'll keep an eye on Trickler," Merlin advised him as he walked over to the door.

"And you need to keep an eye on his servant because . . .?" Merlin winced, completely forgetting that Arthur didn't know about Trickler's actions on their last visit. "What don't I know, Merlin?" He rolled his eyes at Merlin's apologetic expression, pushing him towards the door. "You can tell me on the way to the throne room."

"Do I have to?" Merlin moaned, really not wanting to get into the details.

"Yes." Arthur's answer was short and abrupt, his tone letting Merlin know that there was no getting out of it.

Merlin made a slight diversion in the way they were going, using one of the servants' passages that he still knew so well to take them on the quickest route to his chambers. Arthur was clearly confused as he followed the warlock but wisely, didn't try to find out what was going on.

Once inside his chambers, Merlin immediately went to the wardrobe by the dressing screen. He grabbed some things out of it and disappeared out of sight behind the screen. Arthur looked around the room for a moment, seeing books and objects that he had never seen before littering the tables. He could clearly see that they were objects of magic that he could see. He walked over to the table, opening one of the books, leafing through it, raising his eyebrows at what was in there. He could not understand any of what was in it. Surely Merlin couldn't read this.

But then again, why would he have a book written in a language he couldn't understand. And there was so much he still didn't know about his former manservant. It wouldn't surprise him to learn that Merlin knew exactly what was written on those pages.

"Unless you can read the language of the Old Religion, there's no point in looking through that book." He jumped, hearing Merlin's voice behind him. He stopped as he looked at the warlock standing in front of him.

Standing in front of him, Merlin looked nothing like he had before. There was no mistaking who he was. He stood there, his robes a pure white but for the multitude of golden runes running all over the material. The arms of the robes were split to the elbow, showing off the markings on Merlin's arms when he moved. He was also holding a pure white staff that Arthur had not seen before. He was sure that Merlin had not had it when they had returned from the Isle but then again, Arthur had not seen all that had been packed onto Merlin's horse.

He didn't look like Merlin anymore.

He looked like Emrys.

"What?" He asked, the cheeky grin on his face, bringing back the Merlin that Arthur knew. He gestured to his fresh clothes and Merlin shrugged. "If Alined has heard about the lifting of the ban, then it would be best to assume that he has heard about me on his travels down here." He walked over to Arthur, taking the crown from the kings' hand and placing it on his head, smirking as Arthur glowered at him.

"Right," Arthur nodded, understanding where Merlin was coming from. "Well, we'd best get to the throne room. And on the way," he clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder as they walked, "you can tell me why you need to keep an eye on Trickler."

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur's insistence at finding out the reasons behind Merlin's actions then and now.

"Well, you remember when Alined and Trickler were last here?" Merlin asked and Arthur nodded.

"The peace talks my father held."

"Well, you remember how you ended up in a fight to the death with King Olaf because you'd declared your love for Lady Vivian?" Arthur winced at the reminder. "And you remember how it was the product of an enchantment?"

"Yes . . ." Arthur still clearly wasn't following what Merlin was saying.

"Well, as it turns out, Alined wasn't too fond of the idea of peace. War is a much more lucrative time, you see."

"So, wait, you're saying that that enchantment," He looked at Merlin who looked straight head as he walked, "you're saying that that was Alined?" Merlin nodded again. "That would mean that he has a sorcerer in his court." Merlin rolled his eyes as he walked, smiling to himself. "What?"

"It's Trickler, Arthur," he looked at Arthur who looked at him stunned. "Trickler is nothing more than a hedgewizard. The enchantment on you and Lady Vivian was the full extent of his powers. You've read enough to know that none can match the powers of Emrys," Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin, surprised not only at the words Merlin was saying but the calm and collected tone he was using, "and Trickler has nowhere near the power to be able to do anything."

They continued walked, the only sound in the hallway behind that of Merlin's staff thumping gently against the stone floor as they walked. They looked at each other as they reached the doors, the guards opening both of them. They walked through the doors, Merlin half a step behind Arthur, seeing that Alined had not yet been escorted down.

Arthur settled himself on his throne, clearly showing his place of power and Merlin stood behind the throne, to the right, slightly out of sight. Arthur nodded at where he had stood, clearly understanding why he had stood there. He hadn't wanted to draw immediate attention to himself when Alined and Trickler walked in.

It didn't take long for the King to show himself in the throne room, Trickler shuffling nervously along behind him.

Arthur stood as Alined walked up to him, clasping his offered arm, even though both King's expressions were grave.

"Alined," Arthur greeted, nodding to Alined. "An . . . unexpected pleasure." He hoped that his tone did not give away the fact that he really did not want the foreign king in his city.

"Indeed," Alined gave Arthur a smirk disguised as a smile, his tone condescending. "I apologise for just turning up but I thought that it more prudent to make haste." Arthur gave him a questioning look. "Word has reached my kingdom that you have repealed that ban on magic."

"That is true." Arthur nodded and Alined looked surprised at Arthur's admission of it. Clearly he was expecting Arthur to deny everything or avoid answering. "It was something that I had been thinking about for a long time. My father believed that all magic was evil but I have known those with magic that would not do anyone any harm. I agree with many of my father's ideals but that is not one of them. I am not able to uphold a law that I do not believe in."

Alined nodded and Arthur realised that he didn't like the look in his eye. There was a glint in his eye that he didn't trust. He didn't know what it was but it sparked an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"There has also been word," Alined dropped his voice so that only Arthur could hear what he was saying, "that you have a sorcerer in your court."

Again, Arthur nodded, watching Alined closely. "I do." He gestured towards Merlin, finally drawing attention to the warlock standing behind the throne. He nodded solemnly and Alined started slightly, recognising the man that had been Arthur's manservant. "It would appear that my former servant had a few secrets. It was only recently that I myself found out about his magic." Arthur turned to give Merlin a look he usually only reserved for when he was being an idiot and Merlin shrugged, throwing him a small grin. "As I'm sure you can imagine, it was a bit of a shock."

"Well," Alined swallowed, looking at Merlin as the warlock's eyes bore into his own before glancing at Trickler, warning the king of what he knew. "It would appear that both you and your father were deceived by the boy then."

"We were," Arthur nodded, levelling Alined with a stare, "but I have come to understand the reason for the subterfuge. It was not easy for him to hide it but if he wished to keep his life, then he had to do so."

"And you believe that he is not here to undermine you?" Alined challenged, glaring at Merlin who gave him an icy stare back.

"I do not think that," Arthur gave Merlin a smile, as he stepped out from around the throne, walking down the steps, stopping a few feet away from the kings in front of him. He made sure to keep the marks on his arms hidden from Trickler, who may just know what they meant. The finery of the robes would tell the both of them that he was considered of high rank within the magical community. "I know for a fact that Merlin has risked his life to save mine several times. He has protected not only me but Camelot from magical creatures, monsters, sorcerers and _enchantments_." He emphasised the last word, looking Alined straight in the eye, allowing the king before him to know that Arthur knew about his actions during the gathering for the peace treaty. "Merlin, is here to help us achieve peace within the five kingdoms. For _all_ people. Including those with magic."

Alined nodded, looking between Arthur and Merlin, an odd look in his eye. He knew that they both knew what had happened between Arthur and the Lady Vivian was of his and Trickler's doing but he could not refute the insinuation without giving himself away. Arthur hadn't stated that it was he was talking about so if Alined were to defend himself, he would know immediately.

"In fact, since I've discovered Merlin's gifts, I have come to respect him more than any man I know. Not only because of his deeds but because of the fact that he did all of it without seeking any recognition or reward. He truly is a man of honour."

"So he has a place in your court then?" Alined sounded surprised and Arthur thought for a moment. He couldn't say that Merlin did have a place in his court, because officially he didn't.

"Unofficially, yes," Arthur nodded, looking at Merlin who gave a small smile. He took a breath, avoiding Merlin's gaze. "But I've been thinking about making it official." Merlin's head snapped to look at Arthur, wondering what the hell he was playing at. Was he being serious or was he just putting on a front to seem stronger to Alined? They were definitely going to have words when Merlin got Arthur alone. "Now, I'm sure your tired so, I will leave you to get some rest and we can convene in the morning."

"I am agreeable to that." Alined smiled, nodding to Arthur before glancing at Merlin and turning to leave the room. As he walked out, Merlin stared at the back of Arthur's head, waiting for an explanation from Arthur as to what he meant by his last statement.

But clearly, as Arthur walked out of the throne room without looking at him, he wasn't going to get it anytime soon.

~TTOF~

"Go away, Merlin," Arthur growled at the door as a persistent knock sounded on the other side. He then rolled his eyes at his words, knowing that whoever was on the other side, it wasn't Merlin. After all, he had just left, growling under his breath about 'stupid kings' and not getting a straight answer. Arthur had allowed himself a small smile which seems to irritate the warlock even more. Granted, he did have a good reason to be upset. He had just announced that he was intending to make Merlin a member of the court in front of a foreign dignitary, who if Merlin was correct, had a penchant for wanting to start wars.

Alright, Arthur would be slightly miffed too.

The door opened to reveal Gaius stepping into the room, glancing around quickly before closing the door behind me. "Forgive the intrusion, sire."

"Not at all, Gaius." Arthur smiled at the old man, standing up and meeting him halfway. "As I'm sure you gathered, I've just managed to chase Merlin out of here."

"Well, you can hardly blame him for being surprised, sire." Gaius looked at him in the way the old man had perfected, letting you know what he was thinking without actually saying anything. "Your words were a shock. And not just to Merlin."

"I'm aware of that, Gaius." Arthur sighed, running his hands over his face and through his hair. "I should have said something to him before I mentioned anything. I probably should have waited until Alined left before saying anything."

"Well, it's too late now." Gaius shrugged in the way he did when he knew nothing could be done about what was happening. "It will not be long before others know about what you said to Alined. But, sire," he stepped closer to Arthur, "did you mean what you said? Are you really thinking of instating Merlin as a member of the court?"

Arthur looked at Gaius, knowing that the man knew him too well for him to be able to say anything but the truth. "I have been thinking about it. It's probably something that should have happened a long time ago but . . . since I've learned about all that he's done, the sacrifices he's made and how he's suffered just for being who and what he is . . . it's the least of what he deserves."

"So . . . you, King Arthur, are bringing back the long lost position of Court Sorcerer within Camelot?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah," Arthur grinned down at Gaius, whose own smile grew at the King's words. "I am bringing it back, Gaius. I read about how they would advise the King in all matters relating to magic and magical creatures. And it was a revered position. Until my father."

"It was," Gaius nodded, having been around when there were still Court Sorcerer's within Camelot and having been there at the end of the service of the last one, twenty five years ago. "There were many that would vie for the position but it would be given to those that had proven that they deserved it."

"And there is no one that deserves it more than Merlin," Arthur finished and Gaius nodded in agreement.

"Arthur," Gaius suddenly became serious again. "If you are to make Merlin your Court Sorcerer, then there is something you may want to give him."

"And what is that?"

"Maybe I should show you, sire." He said turning and walking out of the door. He stopped, turning to look at Arthur before opening the door. "You'll need your keys to the vaults, my lord." And with that he was gone, through the door leaving the king standing there, completely bemused.

He followed after Gaius quickly, not wanting to lose sight of the old man, wondering what the old man could possibly need from the vaults. He didn't have to wait long as the man was very determined in his walk down to the vaults. Arthur knew not to ask any questions of Gaius, knowing that he would not answer anything until he was ready. It was Arthur's opinion that Merlin had picked this up from Gaius.

He unlocked the door to the vaults when Gaius stopped, allowing the old man through first. He was the one who knew what they were looking for, Arthur trailing along, not having a clue. Gaius grabbed one of the torches off the wall and waited for Arthur to catch up. He made his way to the back where another wrought iron gate stood. Arthur knew that that was where all of the magical artefacts that had been confiscated in the Great Purge and in the years since were held. Arthur gave him a wary look and Gaius nodded for him to unlock the door.

"The majority of the artefacts in here are not dangerous, Arthur," he advised, stepping through the gate as Arthur opened it. "It is purely because they are magical in origin that they are down here."

He searched along the rows of magical artefacts that had been placed down here after their owners had been cut down. Though there were many precious and powerful items, none of them were what Gaius was looking for.

He stopped, seeing the box on a stand on its own before making his way over to it. He handed the torch to Arthur, picking up the box gently in both hands.

Arthur looked at the box as Gaius nodded, making his way out of the vaults without waiting for Arthur. The confused king practically ran after Gaius as the old man moved with more speed and agility than he had thought possible for someone of his age.

He didn't stop, nor did he say anything until they reached Arthur's chambers once again. Once Arthur had closed the doors, Gaius locked them before he placed the box on the writing table in the room.

"Gaius, will you please explain what that was all about?" He asked, slightly out of breath with frustration at the old man.

"I'm sorry, sire, but I could not risk someone seeing us with this." He motioned to the box and Arthur made his way over to the table.

"What is it?" Arthur watched as Gaius, opened the box, the hinges creaking slightly through years of disuse.

"It is the circlet worn by the Court Sorcerer of Camelot, sire." Arthur looked over at him before looking down at the contents of the box. "It has been over twenty five years since it has been worn and used."

"Used?"

"Yes, my lord." Gaius nodded, looking at the king. "It has incredible power in and of itself. It was forged on the Isle of the Blessed centuries ago. It possesses the power of many generations of High Priests and Priestesses. It is forged in and of magic. It enhances the wearers' powers and allows them to be channelled in multiple ways. Only the very powerful have a chance of controlling it and its magic."

Arthur looked down at the circlet, resting on the velvet cushion inside the box. Looking at it closely he could see that what looked like a solid band of silver was in fact hundreds of tiny strands of silver, threaded and twisted together, made to look like twisted rope. There were intricate designs within the strands and if he hadn't known before, he would have known in that moment that it was forged using magic. No one, no matter how skilled could have created such detail. In the centre of the circlet, held in place by the ring of silver was an enormous, milky white stone. There was a slight blue sheen to the stone when looked at from a certain angle.

"It is a moonstone, sire," Gaius supplied without even being asked. "It is a stone of focus and enhancement."

Arthur looked back to the circlet in front of him, knowing that the instrument was powerful and it only belonged to one man.

It belonged to Merlin.

**I know there's a lot going on in this chapter and it might seem a bit all over the place but all will be dealt with.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Arthur sat in his chambers, the box containing the circlet open in front of him. He had had it in his possession for four days but had not been able to come up with an appropriate way of presenting it to Merlin.

He knew that Gaius was right in that he should make Merlin his official Court Sorcerer, something Arthur had seen that the thought pleased Merlin. He could see that it was another step towards creating the land of peace and prosperity that they had been destined to.

He also knew that the appointment of a Court Sorcerer would give the magical community more comfort and security. He knew that there were those that would still feel unsure about Arthur and the fact that the law had been repealed. There hadn't been any incidents of magic being used that had been found in Camelot.

Alined had stayed in Camelot for three days before heading back to his own kingdom. Arthur wasn't entirely sure why the king had come to Camelot. He hadn't given a true reason, skirting around the reason before abruptly stating that he should be heading back to his own kingdom. Trickler appeared more nervous than before, glancing at Merlin every so often whilst cowering behind his master. Merlin smirked at him, winking at Arthur, letting him know that he had everything under control.

They hadn't lingered long and Arthur suspected that it was due to the fact that he had Merlin by his side that they had left so quickly. Clearly they weren't expecting him to have such a powerful warlock standing at his side. Maybe Alined had thought that he would be able to outplay Arthur with their sorcerers. If that had been his game, he had been beaten and retreated quickly.

Merlin had said that Trickler wouldn't be a problem.

He had been right.

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair, his eyes fixed on the circlet in front of him. He knew that he had to present the circlet to Merlin and it had to be made official but he wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. He had sent for Gaius and Geoffrey, stating the issue and the importance of the matter.

They both arrived at the king's chambers at the same time, looking to the king for answers to the unspoken question.

"Gaius, Geoffrey," he motioned for the two of them to take a seat on the other side of the table in front of him. Gaius raised an eyebrow at the box on the table. "I need advice, from the both of you."

"Of course, sire," The two of them nodded. Gaius had an idea of what may be the issue Arthur needed help with but Geoffrey seemed to be completely clueless. Arthur turned the box holding the circlet around, showing it to Geoffrey who gasped. "Sire, is that what I think it is?"

"The Circlet of the Court Sorcerer, yes it is." Arthur sighed, sitting back in his chair. "I think the three of us know that it can only be given to one man. That there is only one person I can appoint as Court Sorcerer." The two of them nodded, knowing very clearly that he was talking about Merlin. "The only problem I have, is how to go about it."

"Oh, well," Geoffrey chuckled, smiling at the king. "That's easily rectified, sire." Arthur raised an eyebrow at the historian and archivist. This was exactly the reason Arthur had asked him to meet with him as well as Gaius. If there was anyone who would know about appointing a Court Sorcerer, it was these two. "There is an official ceremony to appoint the Court Sorcerer, sire."

"Are you able to find the ceremony in the archives?" Arthur perked up, giving a small smile.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find, my lord." He smiled at the king and Arthur felt more relaxed than he had been before. "I'll go and look for it now, sire. Shall I bring it up when I've found it?"

"Yes, please. Geoffrey," Arthur nodded at the archivist. "And don't tell anyone about this just yet."

"Of course, sire," he bowed low and made his way out of the room.

Gaius watched him go before turning back to Arthur, a knowing smile on his face. "You know that Merlin is not going to be happy about a public ceremony." He smiled at Arthur who grimaced at the thought of Merlin's reaction. "I wish you luck with telling him."

"I'm not looking forward to that," Arthur mumbled, letting a long breath out through his nose. "He's going to hate it, isn't he?"

"He's Merlin. Of course he is." Gaius shrugged, making Arthur laugh slightly. "But he will see the reason for it. You know that he hates all the ceremonial aspects of the court but he will know that it is necessary. It's not going to stop him from giving you a hard time about it though." The two men chuckled, knowing that his words were true.

Arthur had no idea how to tell Merlin that he was going to have him made Camelot's Court Sorcerer. He didn't even know how to broach the subject with him. He had no doubt that Merlin would appreciate the appointment but it was the getting there that was the problem.

He looked down at the circlet again, mesmerised by the blue shimmer on the stone and the intricate patterns interwoven into the strands of silver. The craftsmanship was second to none.

"Sire, has Merlin been in here since you've had this out of the vaults?" Gaius asked and Arthur looked up at the physician.

"Hmm? Yes, he has," Arthur wondered why Gaius would want to know that. "It seemed as though he was . . . distracted while he was in here though. Like something else was drawing his attention."

"Because it was, sire," Gaius motioned towards the circlet. "It holds immense power. It is only natural that Merlin would sense that. Since it has no owner at the moment, it will be calling out to the strongest magical person close to it."

"And that's Merlin." Arthur grumbled knowing that he only had a short amount of time before Merlin ferretted it out. He always was good at discovering things he wasn't supposed to and he doubted that he had grown out of the habit in the time he had been gone. "You're saying that I've only got a short amount of time before Merlin finds it, don't I?"

"I'm afraid that you don't have that much time at all, sire." Gaius smiled at him, knowing that Arthur was not happy to hear that news. "It would be best to tell him of your plans sooner rather than later, sire."

"I know," the way he responded made him sound like a child that had been told he had to do something he didn't want to. "But how?"

"That sire, will be up to you." Gaius smiled, getting up. "But I would do it soon, sire."

Gaius left, leaving Arthur alone to his thoughts as he had been before, the moonstone in the circlet glinting in the sun. Gaius had explained to him that under the light of a full moon, the stone glowed with the power it held.

He looked up at the door, calling for the person who had knocked to enter, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Geoffrey, carrying a large book with him. Arthur motioned him over, closing the box and moving it to the side as Geoffrey opened the book to the right page.

"This section details the ceremony to appoint the Court Sorcerer, sire," he motioned to the pages of the book. "I have read through and apart from some key elements, the ceremony is rather like your own coronation was. There are a few elements that must be undertaken for it to be binding but all in all it is rather simple."

Geoffrey took him through the ceremony and what would need to happen leading up to it. It needed to be conducted on a full moon, when the power of the moonstone would be at its height. Merlin would need to be cleansed in water blessed by a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess and even the clothes that he wore would need to be blessed in the same way. After that, what Geoffrey had said was true. It was much the same as his coronation had been.

Arthur had no idea where he was going to find such a priestess.

After Geoffrey left, Arthur mulled over the ceremony that had to be undertaken. He stood up, making his way to Gaius's chambers, knowing that he would know where they could find a High Priestess. He knocked on the door, sticking his head in as the physician looked up, gesturing for him to come in.

"How is it I can help you, sire?" He asked, blowing out the flame on the burner he had been using. Arthur glanced around, clearly looking for something. Or some_one_. "Don't worry, sire, he's not here." He had a small smile on his face.

"Geoffrey managed to find the ceremony to appoint Merlin as Court Sorcerer but . . . there's one aspect that may be a little difficult." He ran a hand through his hair as Gaius looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. "We need to find a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess."

"Oh," Gaius looked at Arthur, giving him a knowing smile. "Well, there is only one High Priestess left, sire."

"Then there is little hope of finding her." Arthur looked crestfallen and Gaius smile became wider.

"Not at all, sire," he chuckled, linking his hands behind his back and walked over to Arthur. "Finding her is not going to be too hard."

"What do you mean, Gaius?"

"She is here in Camelot, sire." Arthur looked at him, stunned that it would be that simple.

"Who is she?"

Gaius inhaled, looking Arthur in the eye before he answered. "It is Morgana, sire." Arthur closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

"Morgana?" Arthur bit his lip, looking over at the physician. "There's no one else?"

"No, sire," Gaius shook his head and Arthur sat down on one of the benches in the workroom. "Morgana is the only High Priestess left. And she is loyal to Merlin, sire. She would not do anything to harm him and she will not hesitate to help you."

Arthur looked at the physician, seeing that he believed what he was saying was true. If Morgana was the only High Priestess left, then he would have to ask her for her help. He nodded, looking at Gaius once more before standing and making his way out of his chambers. He walked through the castle to noble's wing stopping outside the door to the chambers Morgana had been given.

He knocked on the door and she called for him to enter. He pushed the door open, seeing Merlin and Morgana, looking through a large tome on the table, looking extremely close. The two of them looked up as he walked in, closing the door behind him. Merlin shot him a large grin and Morgana gave him a small smile.

"Is there something you need?" Merlin asked, sitting back in his chair.

"I wanted to . . . speak to Morgana," Morgana's eyes widened momentarily, glancing at Merlin who looked between the two of them, a smile on his face.

Merlin nodded, standing up and pointing to something written in the book. She nodded, grabbing a length of string and marking the place they had been looking at. "I'll leave you to it, then."

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur said softly, grateful. He looked over at Morgana as she stood, wringing her hands, nervously. "How are you?"

She looked surprised at the question, biting her lip gently. "I'm well, Arthur. It's a bit disorienting being back here but being in different chambers but . . ."

"I'm glad that you've settled into these ones alright. I didn't know how it would be for you to be back in your old chambers." He shook his head, wondering how he was going to go from talking about bedchambers to asking for her help. "Look, Morgana, I know that I haven't been-"

"Whatever you're about to say, Arthur, it's alright." She cut him off and he looked up to see her with a small smile on her face. "I understand. After everything that we've been through and that I've done, I can understand why you wouldn't want to be around me."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said softly and she looked up at him, surprised. She gave him another smile and he stepped forward slowly. "I know that things haven't been right between us and I will take responsibility for that. I haven't even tried to talk with you or see you and that's not right, no matter what you've done." He held up a hand when she went to argue with him. "I know all about what happened and I should have made an attempt to speak with you. It's my fault that I haven't."

"It's okay, Arthur." She said softly.

"I hope that we can try to make amends," he gave her a smile and she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, the same way she had always done when they were children and she knew he was up to something.

"Alright, what do you want?" She asked, chuckling and he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You still know me." He sighed and she nodded. "Well, you are right in one aspect. I do need your help with something but it is not for myself." She stepped around the table, the light blue silk of her dress, shimmering as she walked. "I'm looking to have Merlin appointed as Camelot's Court Sorcerer." He stated and she looked shocked for a moment before a wide grin spread across her face.

"That's wonderful, Arthur." The way she looked, it was as though she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I'm sure he'll be delighted."

"Oh yes, I'm sure that he'll have no problem with the appointment. I've already made him aware of the thoughts that I've had."

"But he doesn't know you're actually going to do it?" Morgana laughed, shaking her head. "You're going to be in so much trouble when he finds out."

"Don't I know it?" Arthur chuckled, stepping forward again. "He's not going to be impressed with the ceremony that has to take place though." Morgana rolled her eyes, knowing Merlin's reluctance with anything public. "And I need your help with the preparations."

"What do you need?" She asked and Arthur thought for a moment before turning and motioning for her to follow him. He opened the door slightly, sticking his head out before stepping out, once again gesturing for her to follow him to his chambers. Why he was being so secretive, she could guess but it made her feel like they were playing hide and seek as they used to when they were children. "Okay, Arthur," she chuckled as she closed the door to his chambers, "I can honestly say that I'm confused."

"Sorry about that but you know what he can be like." He pointed out and she laughed. He motioned her towards where the open book was on the table. "According to this and Geoffrey, the ceremony itself is simple but it's the preparations that need to be done properly. Merlin needs to be cleansed in water blessed and prepared by a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess and the clothes that he's wearing need to be treated in the same way."

"And you need my help because I'm the last one." She guessed, skimming over what needed to be done before looking up at him. "It's alright, Arthur. I know that I would not be your first choice and I don't blame you for that. This will need to be done quickly."

"Why?"

"Because the ceremony needs to be done at the time of a full moon," yes, he and Geoffrey had read that, "unless you want to wait another cycle before completing the ceremony."

"No," he shook his head quickly, "as soon as possible."

"I'll need to find some of these ingredients. Gaius may have them. We both know that he's got all sorts of weird and wonderful herbs in his chambers. It won't be hard to prepare." She looked up at him with a smile. She picked up a piece of parchment, showing it to Arthur. "Do you mind?" He waved her ahead, thinking that she was going to write down the ingredients needed and how they needed to be prepared and the blessing she needed to perform. What he didn't expect was for her to lay the parchment flat over the two open pages in the book that detailed what she needed and hold them there. "_Write þás gelicnesse ond afæstne þa þæm clute þa."_ Arthur inhaled as her eyes glowed gold, watching as the parchment lit up with the words being copied. She looked up at him, slightly apologetic as she lifted the parchment, revealing the untouched pages beneath, folding the parchment up. "It's easier than writing it all down."

He smiled, waving her off, even though it made him slightly nervous to see her using magic.

"I'll ask Gaius if he has some of these ingredients. If not, hopefully they won't be too hard to find." She turned and made her way towards the door, stopping as she placed a hand on the handle. "At least I'm not the one who has to tell Merlin." She grinned and he scoffed, rolling his eyes before chuckling knowing that that job fell to him.

~TTOF~

Arthur took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Merlin's chambers. He heard the warlock call out for him to enter and he gently pushed the door open. He glanced around the room, not surprised to see Merlin at his desk pouring over another large tome that was no doubt filled with magic in a language that Arthur himself could not understand.

"Arthur," Merlin grinned, marking his place before closing the book and looking over to the king. He noticed the look of nervousness on Arthur's face, becoming concerned as the man walked over to his desk, sitting on the chair on the other side from him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Arthur looked amused at the thought. "No, nothing is wrong. There is something I need to speak to you about, though."

"Oh," Merlin closed the book, pushing it to one side before leaning his arms on the desk, linking his fingers in front of him. "What is it?"

"What I said, the other day," he took a breath, biting his lip as he thought about how to word what he wanted to say, "about making you Camelot's Court Sorcerer." Merlin's eyebrows raised in question. "If you are agreeable, I want to make it official." Merlin's slightly shocked expression turned to a wide-spread grin, making Arthur chuckle. "I take it that means you are."

"Arthur, of course." He laughed, leaning back in his chair. He laughed, clearly relieved. "From the look on your face I thought you were about to tell me that someone had died."

"Well, in that case, the ceremony will be taking place in three days." Merlin froze, his eyes shifting to Arthur who sat there with a smirk on his face, clearly pleased at having taken the warlock by surprise.

"Ceremony?" He choked out and Arthur nodded. "What ceremony?"

"There is an official ceremony to appoint the Court Sorcerer. Unless it is performed, the appointment is not official." Arthur shrugged, his outward body language portraying nonchalance but inside he was feeling anything but.

"And you didn't mention this before because . . .?" Merlin leaned forward again, his eyes narrowing, clearly not happy at this news. He did not like to be the center of attention, even when it was important that he be so. He did not like the thought of being the focus of who knew how many people while this was being performed.

"Because I only learned of it myself this morning." Arthur shrugged again, something that was beginning to grate on Merlin's nerves. "Don't worry. It's not complicated. It's just the preparations that need to be done beforehand or else it will all be for naught and we'll have to go through it all again at the next cycle of the full moon."

"The full moon?"

"Yes, that is when the ceremony needs to be completed."

"And that's why you said three days?" Merlin clarified and Arthur nodded, the smirk still there. "You knew I was going to hate this aspect, didn't you?"

"I had an idea, yes." Arthur chuckled, remembering the nerves he felt when the throne room doors had opened and he was faced with everyone staring at him as he walked down the aisle to become King. He knew the nerves Merlin was feeling at this point. His eyes caught one of the markings on the outside of Merlin's wrist, an idea to calm his friend who was clearly going to panic at the thought of being the focus of so many people, popping into his head. "Anyway, didn't you say that you had to go through a ritual to become the Lord of the Old Magic that you are now?"

"Yes, Arthur, but I wasn't completely aware of what was going on." He sighed, sitting back in his seat giving his friend a smile, appreciating what he was trying to do. "That ritual took the full cycle of a moon and I was in a trance for the majority of it. When I came out of it, I was covered in these," he gestured towards his arms, "and the newly appointed Lord of the Old Magic. Couldn't really tell you a thing about what happened during that time."

"Oh," Arthur looked slightly crestfallen at the new knowledge. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"You said about preparations," Arthur nodded again. "What preparations?"

"Well, on the day of the ceremony, the one being appointed – _you ,_" Merlin rolled his eyes at the clarification, "needs to be cleansed in waters prepared and blessed by a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess. The clothes that you'll be wearing need to be treated in the same way. It's not a lot to do, at least not written on paper. I'm not sure how much work that actually takes but . . ."

"It's not much," Merlin mumbled, fixated on something that Arthur had said. "You said that they needed to be blessed by a High Priestess?" Arthur nodded, a small smile on his face. "But the only one left is-"

"Morgana, I know," the king sighed, looking down at his lap. "We have already spoken, earlier today." Merlin rolled his eyes again, remembering when he had left Arthur and Morgana to speak, hoping that they could start to repair their relationship. As she had been in Camelot for a few weeks now and no one had seen nor heard any ill will from her – she had actually helped to heal a carpenter that had sliced his hand open one day, meaning that he would have not been able to work for weeks afterwards – they were beginning to trust that she would not do them harm anymore. He could only hope that the same might be happening for the siblings themselves. "She was very happy to help when I asked her."

"Why does it not surprise me that you inform everyone else before telling me?" Merlin laughed and Arthur relaxed. He had been expecting more of an argument from his friend.

"Well, in that case then, you'd best prepare to become Camelot's first Court Sorcerer in over twenty years," Arthur smirked as he stood up, noting Merlin's less than pleased expression. "And I've got a little present to give you at the ceremony as well." His smirk grew as he thought about the circlet currently hidden in his room. He had no doubt that Merlin could probably ferret it out quite quickly if he wanted to. Gaius had said that it calls to the most deserving of its power when they're near.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, sounding resigned and Arthur winked at him, prompting another eye roll from the warlock. "Fine, don't tell me then."

Arthur laughed as he walked out of the room, knowing that the look on Merlin's face was clearly going to show the king how displeased with the idea of a public ceremony he was.

~TTOF~

Arthur walked into Morgana's chambers, looking around, slightly confused when she was not where he thought her to be. It was the day of Merlin's appointment to Court Sorcerer and as promised, Morgana had been looking through and searching for the ingredients listed to create the blessing for both the waters Merlin would need to cleanse himself in and the clothes he had to wear.

He stepped out of her chambers and wondered where she could be. It was possible that she was with Merlin but then again, he hadn't seen the sneaky warlock since last night when they had been going through what would be needed of him today. To say that Merlin was not liking the fact that the council – who had actually been supportive of the idea of a Court Sorcerer, something Arthur had not expected – and members of the court would be there watching.

Arthur had a feeling that Geoffrey had somehow gotten to the council before he had and told them of the benefits and what it would mean for Camelot to have the Court Sorcerer reinstated.

Arthur walked the few feet to Merlin's chamber door knocking, frowning slightly when he heard Morgana's voice call out from the other side, rather than Merlin's.

He walked into the room, the smell of various herbs and perfumes filling his nose as he closed the door. Morgana smiled at him in the way that reminded him of when they were younger as she worked, shredding leaves and adding them to a mixture in front of her. He could see a large bathtub, easily large enough for a large man to lay down in by the dressing screen and there was a set of clothes laying over the writing desk that had been cleared away of all the books that had been on it when Arthur had been in here last. Morgana had taken over the table, completely spread out as she worked.

Arthur looked around, clearly also wondering where Merlin was amongst the organized chaos of his chambers. Not that the chaos surprised Arthur.

"I've sent him out of here." Morgana smiled, seeing Arthur's confusion. "Gaius offered his chambers but there wasn't enough room for everything," she gestured towards everything she had set out. What with all of his own equipment and lack of size, Gaius's chambers wouldn't have been big enough for the two of them working side by side doing completely different things. "It made more sense to prepare everything and do the blessing in here where there are wards to make sure that no other forces interfere."

"But aren't there wards on your chambers as well?" Arthur asked, knowing full well that there were. Merlin had placed wards on his own chambers, Morgana's and those of Arthur and Guinevere. He stated that even though he knew that there was only a small chance that something could happen now that those in the magical community were free and knew that he was there, it wasn't a chance he was willing to take. While they didn't stop anyone from physically entering their chambers, they stopped any psychic or magical attempts from getting through and if anyone crossed the thresholds of any of the rooms, both Merlin and Morgana were alerted, in case one of them wasn't around or just so happened to be closer to the area.

"Yes, but doing everything in here also means that I don't have to move it all when I'm done. I can just call Merlin back up here when it's time and it's all here and ready for him." She grinned at him, checking the mixture in front of him.

"How much longer will it take?"

"Not long." She ran her finger down the pages of the book she had in front of her, double checking what she needed to do. "I've got the mixtures prepared," she gestured towards the two separate vessels in front of her. One was filled with liquid and one with herbs.

She picked up the bowl of herbs and made her way towards the writing desk with the clothes laid out on them. She placed the bowl on the table before making her way towards the wardrobe and pulling out a long white cloak, the same one Merlin had been wearing when they went to meet Alined. She picked up the clothes and the bowl of herbs that had been on the desk, placing them on the bed before laying the cloak on the desk. There was so much of it, it covered the desk and nearly reached the floor on all sides. She then picked up the clothes and laid them gently over the top of the cloak. Though the shirt and breeches were clearly of fine make, pure silk the both of them, the grey of the material looked plain compared to the shimmering material they had been laid upon.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Arthur asked, feeling somewhat obsolete watching her set everything up.

She smiled at him, walking out from behind the desk to where eight brand new pure white candles had been placed. "You can help me set these in a wide circle around the desk." She handed him four of them. "If you just place them opposite where I'm placing mine, then you'll be fine." He nodded, watching where she placed the candles before placing his own.

She took a deep breath when the last candle had been placed. She looked to the curtains, her eyes flashing as she wordlessly closed them, the thick material blocking out all sunlight. If Arthur hadn't known better then he would have said that it was the middle of the night.

"I need you to stay outside the circle of candles, Arthur." He looked down, seeing that he was in fact inside it. He looked back up at her before carefully stepping out and standing about a foot away. She nodded before looking around the room noting the lights on the walls were still lit. "_Færblæd wawe!"_ Morgana's eyes glowed as a sudden blast of wind took out the remaining lights in the room, plunging the both of them into darkness. "_Bæl on bryne!"_ She said softly and the candles in the ring around her lit, casting a soft glow around the room. She looked to Arthur, a beseeching look on her face. "I need to concentrate. Any little mistake will mean that I have to start the preparations and mix everything again and I don't have the time before tonight." Arthur nodded, knowing that she needed quiet to do what she was going to.

She picked up the bowl, sprinkling the herbs over the cloak and clothes on the desk in front of her, speaking as she did so. "_Éadgiefu __gydenne, Ic clipung __ðu, beinnan __behéfþ fullæst. Þu you __blétsest __ealgodwebb. __Eac úre__ unásecgendlíce, eac __úre __ymbgéotung, each __úre __gehælednes unásecgendlíce. Éaðe __þes__ áwierdnes __nan. __Biþ__ hit ádrogenu. Gydenne álíefednes __sé __blétsunge."_

Her eyes glowed gold once again as she finished the spell and the last few herbs fell onto the cloak. Almost instantly, the pieces of material began to glow a soft white. A blue tinge appeared to the glow as the light engulfed the cloth in front of Morgana. She grinned upon seeing what was happening to the clothing in front of her.

Arthur watched, transfixed as whatever happened took place. From the way Morgana was beaming at what was happening, he guessed that it was supposed to transpire in this way. It took several minutes but the glow eventually began to dissipate, leaving the clothes and cloak shimmering slightly with the after effects. Arthur blinked at what he was seeing. While the shirt and breeches that had been given to Morgana had been a dark grey before the spell, they were now a brilliant white, the material shimmering in much the same way Merlin's cloak had before. There didn't seem to be much difference in the cloak but for the shimmer of magic it now emitted just like the clothes.

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked quietly and Morgana looked up at him, beaming.

"It means I got it right." She said softly, a small giggle leaving her lips. She was clearly pleased that she had been able to do this for Merlin. Gaius had been right. She would do anything for the warlock. "Now, it needs to be done again with the water." Arthur helped her to move the still it candles, her telling him that it would not interfere with the blessing to do so. He noticed that the bath was already filled with water that was steaming and he raised an eyebrow looking at Morgana. "It's a small spell to keep the water heated. Otherwise Merlin would be cleansing himself in freezing cold water." Arthur nodded. He could not argue that it was a useful spell to know.

He waited once again as Morgana repeated the ritual, this time the water taking on the glow and blue sheen when the spell was complete. Though with the water, the light did not totally disipate, lingering just below the surface, swirling and Arthur could almost feel the power himself. The surface took on an oily sheen, much like that of a soap bubble but Arthur had the feeling that were he to touch it, there would be no feel of oil at all.

"It is done." She turned to him, smiling and he couldn't help but return it. She nodded towards the door, indicating that they should leave. "All it needs now is Merlin." They walked out of the room and she turned, locking the door with a whispered spell and he raised an eyebrow. "Ensuring that no one else can get in there apart from Merlin. If anyone were to disturb anything in there it would ruin it and the ceremony would need to wait until the next cycle."

"Of course," the two of them started to walk down the hallway away from Merlin's chambers, knowing they needed to find the warlock to get him ready but also not wanting to rush out of the other's company. Since he had asked for her help three days ago, they had spent more time together and even though it could become awkward, just as it was now, their relationship was rebuilding.

"Arthur," she took a breath as he stopped looking at her. She glanced around for a moment, not being able to sense Merlin around the area. "I had a thought about after the ceremony."

"Yes?" He looked at her closely, wondering what she could be thinking.

"The Great Tower in the east wing, it's still unoccupied, right?" She queried and he nodded, raising an eyebrow still not grasping what she meant. "If Merlin is going to become Camelot's Court Sorcerer then people are going to be coming to him for his help with magical issues, much like you hold an audience with the people. And he can't do that in his chambers."

"And you think the tower would be more fitting?" Arthur smiled, seeing where she was going. She nodded, grinning at him, pleased that he had understood.

He could see where she was coming from. The Great Tower in the east wing was not an ordinary tower. While with the others, the stairs tended to spiral through the center, leading out to different floors, the Great Tower was built differently. There was a great chamber upon entering the tower, many smaller chambers branching off of them and there were several staircases that lined the walls. There were many doorways and rooms off each of the stairways, walkways around the towers edge linking them all and making getting out easier.

Though it had been unoccupied for as long as both Morgana and Arthur could remember, for reasons they didn't know, they both thought that it would be perfect for Merlin. It would allow him the peace and privacy to study his craft as he wished but also granted him a public chamber where he could hold the audiences he would be expected to do.

"That, is a brilliant idea, Morgana." She brightened at his words, glad that he agreed. "But who knows how long it's been since anyone has been in there. It'll need to be fixed up."

"You leave that to me," she smirked conspiratorially. "I can get it all cleaned up in no time and make sure that it's safe. Should only take a couple of days to get ready for him."

"We can have all the magical books from the library moved up there," Arthur suggested, growing slightly excited at the prospect of doing something for his friend. "And . . . the artefacts from the vaults."

"The vaults?" Morgana looked surprised at the suggestion and he nodded.

"If anyone can control them and keep them safe, it's Merlin. There are many things down there that my father deemed dangerous purely because they were magical." Arthur sighed, feeling much the same way he had whenever he spoke about his father. "It is possible that not all of them are actually dangerous."

Morgana gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing that it must still be hard for him to come to terms with the fact that Uther had been wrong in his views on magic. Yes, there were those who used magic for evil deeds but magic itself was not. Morgana had learned that Uther had been wrong in much more violent ways. Her newly found magic bursting out of her dangerously and her fearing for her life, thinking he was going to find out and she was going to be killed for something she couldn't control.

But she knew better now. She had Merlin to guide her and teach her. He had been a rock for her when she had first arrived on the Isle of the Blessed and he still was her rock. He leaned on her plenty when he needed to and she was glad to be there for him.

"Right, well, I'll probably only need a couple of days before its ready." She took an excited breath, looking down at Arthur's closed. "Dusk is nearly upon us. I know that we have to wait until the moon is high in the sky before we can start the ceremony but you still need to get ready." She smirked and he nodded, rolling his eyes. "And I need to find a wayward warlock who likes to disappear at the most inconvenient of times."

"Don't remind me," Arthur groaned, turning to walk to his chambers. "The amount of times I had no idea where he was. He was lucky I didn't sack him." He turned away, hearing Morgana's laugh following him down the hallway.

He wasn't back in his chambers long before George showed up, fussing and fawning over him as he changed into his chainmail. There was a knock at the door and Arthur waved George away as he tied his belt, calling for them to enter, smiling gleefully as he as Jacob, the local stone carver enter the room. He had been hard pressed to finish what the King had asked for in the timeframe but it had been well worth it. The item would need to be blessed by Morgana before he could give it to Merlin but it wouldn't take long as she was expecting him to ask. Once Jacob had left, Arthur had one of the guards fetch Morgana and he glanced out of the window, seeing that the sun was indeed setting so they were running out of time.

~TTOF~

In his chambers, Merlin was nowhere near as gleeful as the King was. He knew that this was the night where he would be made Court Sorcerer of Camelot and he knew that it would be happening in front of the council and court. But somehow he was less nervous now that the sun was setting than he had been when Arthur had mentioned it three days ago.

He noticed the shimmering bright white clothes laid out over the table on top of his cloak and the tub, still steaming with water magically heated to remain at a constant temperature. He noticed the faint glow, the physical embodiment of the blessing that Morgana had completed.

He took a breath, heading behind the screen and stripping out of his clothes. He looked into the mirror, seeing the markings that adorned his shoulders and down his arms and spine. Tonight, he was adding more onto his station, cementing even further his identity as the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth.

Needless to say, the notion frightened him a little.

He turned away from the mirror, stepping into the bath tub, instantly feeling the blessing of the Triple Goddess that Morgana had bestowed on the water reaching him. As he sat down in the tub, allowing the water to run over his body, he felt the magic of the blessing reaching into him, filling him completely. He leaned his head back against the side of the tub, amazed at the size they had managed to find, letting the power of the blessing fill him from within.

This is what it had meant when the books had said that he needed to be cleansed in waters blessed by a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess. They hadn't meant his body. They had meant his mind, his soul. He felt all doubts, fears and nerves disappear from his mind. It was as though he was filled with a pure light, becoming part of him as he sat there in the waters.

He allowed the blessing to fill him completely, feeling nothing but a sense of peace as he dunked his head under the water, wetting his hair and running his fingers through to detangle it completely. Once the glow had subsided from the waters he knew the blessing had completed and he climbed out, drying himself off with the towels that had been left by the tub.

He made his way over to the desk where the clothes that had been set out for him lay, untouched after Morgana's blessing. They shimmered delicately with the power bestowed on them as he picked them up, pulling them on. As with the water, he immediately felt the power they held, mingling with the power that had built up in him in the water.

He pulled the cloak around his shoulders, fastening the clasp as a knock sounded at the door. He called for them to enter and Morgana stuck her head round the door, a smile on her face as she took him in.

"Are you ready?" She asked, walking over to him, stopping in front of him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he sighed, giving her a small smile. She made her way over to the dressing screen, picking up a pair of leather slippers and placing them in front of him. For the actual ceremony, he would have to be barefoot but it was not appropriate for him to walking around the castle without anything on his feet.

They made their way towards the throne room, slipping into the antechamber and Merlin took a deep breath, slipping the shoes off and bracing himself. He could not hear what Arthur was saying through the doors to the main chamber. He was able to hear the tenor of Arthur's voice but none of the words were coming through.

"I'll see you in there," Morgana smiled before making her way into the throne room, leaving Merlin to his own thoughts, which at this point, may not have been the best thing.

He felt the power of the blessing surge again, letting him feel the peace again. He knew that Morgana would let him know when the doors were about to open so he stood in front of them, letting out a slow breath.

_It's time_, Morgana's voice sounded through his head and he straightened himself as the doors opened.

He felt everyone's eyes on him as he entered the throne room, focusing on the end of the aisle and Arthur standing upon the dais, the ostentatious crown he had received when he had been crowned on his head and bright red cloak adorning his shoulders.

There were no torches lit in the great chamber, the only light coming from the full moon shining outside. It was as though the moon itself knew what was to occur this night and had begun to shine extra bright just for the occasion.

Merlin heard several slight gasps as he walked towards Arthur, knowing that the moonlight was causing the white of his blessed clothes and cloak shimmer unnaturally.

He stopped in front of Arthur, looking up at the King who smiled down at him. He knelt down on the steps in front of Arthur, lowering his head, closing his eyes.

"It is our wish here tonight, to appoint you, Merlin, as Court Sorcerer of Camelot." Arthur started, his voice strong and proud in the hall. "Is it your wish to take upon yourself, this position?"

"It is," Merlin responded, his voice just as clear as Arthur's had been.

Everyone in the hall was silent. Geoffrey had been right in stating that it was pretty much the same as Arthur's coronation had been. The oaths were slightly different but all in all, they were almost identical.

"Do you swear," Arthur started, his voice ringing out through the enormous chamber, "to uphold the laws pertaining to the magical community and to be fair and just when in judgement."

"I do." Now that they were there, Merlin could not remember why he was so nervous to begin with. There may have been over a hundred people watching him and Arthur but they did not enter into his mind. At this point, it was only Merlin and Arthur, fulfilling another part to their destiny.

"Will you in all your power, act with mercy and equality to those of magical and secular beliefs?"

"I will."

"And do you swear fealty to the protection and prosperity to the Kingdom of Camelot and its peoples?"

Merlin looked up Arthur, taking in the serious look on his face.

"I, Merlin . . . Emrys and the Lord of the Old Magic, do swear fealty to you, King Arthur and to Camelot to protect in times of need." Arthur gave his friend a small smile from where he was standing.

He turned to the side and out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Morgana step up to Arthur, opening a box. Merlin felt the same tug that he had felt while being in Arthur's chambers over the last few days. Arthur took whatever it was from the box, turning to face Merlin again. Merlin had lowered his head again, so he couldn't see what it was.

"By the power vested in me, I, Arthur, King of Camelot, do proclaim you, Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot." Merlin could hear the pride in his friend's voice and felt something being placed upon his brow. It was a circlet. Arthur was giving him a circlet that showed his position within the court.

As Arthur placed the circlet gently on his head, Merlin felt the power coming from the item. He drew in a breath as it rushed through him, filling him as the blessing had done earlier. He looked up at Arthur to see a smile on his face. He could feel the band around his head warming in a way that told him it was not the metal warming through contact with his skin.

Arthur stepped back and he nodded once, indicating for Merlin to stand up. He stood and turned, facing the crowd as Arthur had told him to do when they had spoken that morning.

As he turned, he saw both Morgana and Gaius's smiling faces and there were people that started to clap, the noise filling the hall as Arthur and Guinevere joined in, Guinevere standing beside her husband.

He stood there for a few minutes before Arthur stepped down, clapping a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at him, seeing the smile on Arthur's face.

"Geoffrey will note it in the official records." He said to Merlin looking at him. "It is official. Camelot has a Court Sorcerer once more." He grinned at his friend. "And I cannot think of one person that would be more fitting."

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin could feel the emotions getting to him, threatening to overwhelm him.

"Now," Arthur grinned, grasping Merlin's shoulder once again, "time for the feast."

"I still think it's strange that you've organized a feast for the middle of the night, Arthur," Merlin laughed and Arthur shrugged.

"It's customary," he reasoned and Merlin let out a laugh. "After a ceremony, there is a feast. It's just the way it is."

"But would it have not made more sense to hold the feast tomorrow?" Merlin queried as Arthur led him down the aisle out into the antechamber. The crowd was still clapping, with some of the knights – most notably Gwaine – whooping as they walked past. Both Arthur and Merlin ignored the knights and carried on, stopping once the doors closed behind them,

"No, it would not." Arthur rolled his eyes clearly not happy that Merlin was trying to be logical about his own feast.

"Okay, but can I-"

"Are you really going to argue over a feast?" Arthur laughed and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I was just going to ask if I could put some shoes on first," Merlin raised his eyebrows at Arthur, wiggling his toes as Arthur looked down at his feet. He laughed slightly, walking over to where he had slipped off the shoes he had worn down from his chambers. Arthur laughed gently at Merlin's smirk and they made their way towards the Great Hall where the feast was being held.

The applause continued as Arthur and Merlin walked into the hall, Arthur settling into the High Chair in the center of the table and silently instructed Merlin to take the seat at his right hand. The normal chair that was there had been removed and another put in its place. It wasn't as large as Arthur's chair but larger than all of the others, save Guinevere's, in the hall.

"A gift from the magical people of Camelot." Arthur murmured and Merlin looked at him in amazement. "They wanted you to have something from them. The carpenter came to me yesterday, saying that they had been making it for you," Merlin nodded, he could feel that it had been forged with magic, the wood pulsing with energy as though it was still attached to the tree. "They wanted you to know that they trust you and that you will do what is best for them."

"And I will always strive to." He murmured, nodding to Arthur's words.

They waited as the other people in the hall took their seats, Gwen taking her place next to Arthur on his left and Morgana taking her seat beside Merlin. She looked at him, tears shining in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

_I'm so proud of you,_ she whispered in her mind and he felt himself swell at the words. No one else could hear them but that doesn't matter.

He looked to Arthur as he stood up, goblet in hand and the hall fell silent.

"Many of you in this hall will remember the man sat beside me as the bumbling servant he was when he first came to Camelot," a round of laughter came from the people as Arthur looked down at Merlin, who shook his head at the king, trying to stop himself from smiling, "Lord knows, he fell into enough people to be noticed. But while we thought that he was doing nothing more than serving me, making my bed, cleaning my clothes and mucking out my stables-"

"And everything I did for Gaius," Merlin interrupted and Arthur nodded, chuckling.

"And everything you did for Gaius as well, he was . . . at the time, putting his life in danger everyday by being here." He looked down at Merlin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And he did that, to protect me. To protect all of us. It is because of this man that we are still here today. And I can think of no one that deserves the title of Court Sorcerer more than Merlin. For all that you've done, there is no reward great enough." Merlin shook his head knowing that he didn't need a reward. "But, I will say, I've had something commissioned for you. It's one of a kind."

A servant walked up to the high table, bowing before both Merlin and Arthur – something Merlin realized he would have to get used to – before opening the box he held in his hands. Within it was a stone goblet, the inside of the vessel lined with silver. The stone had been carved to show a triskelion, which most knew to be the sign of the druids, encased in runes. It had branches and leaves carved around it, showing the closeness to nature that the druids held dear. The stem of the goblet was carved out in different sized rings, flowing down to the stand. Merlin looked to Arthur, standing as he picked up the goblet out of the velvet lined box it had been placed in.

"Arthur," he whispered, placing the goblet on the table in front of him, looking to the grinning king. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, Merlin." He shrugged, motioning for a servant to fill the newly presented goblet to the newly appointed Court Sorcerer. "I just thought it was something you might like, is all." He turned to face the people in the hall. "To Merlin." They repeated the toast and everyone in the hall drank. Morgana placed a hand on his arm and he grinned at her, knowing that with his appointment had taken he and Arthur a step closer to achieving their destiny. "Well, I don't know about you, but I would like some entertainment." Arthur stated and looked down to Merlin who rolled his eyes, seeing all eyes on him.

He bit his lip, wondering what he could do that would give them a show but not scare them too much. He knew that they were all still getting used to the fact that magic was legal once again.

He eyed the torches as he stood up, Arthur sitting down next to him, clearly wondering what he would do.

He looked down at the king, smirking, before taking a breath and facing those in front of him who were clearly awaiting what he would do before the feast began.

"_Upastige draca!"_ He spoke softly, his eyes glowing as he lifted his arms, sparking flying off the dozens of torches lining the walls, making those in the room jump with the way they flew over their heads. In the center of the tables, the sparks formed a dragon, its fiery form similar to Kilgarrah as it flew, wings flapping yet the creation unmoving as its body twisted. There were gasps of astonishment as they watched the dragon in front of them, twisting and turning before Merlin guided it above them and bursting it into hundreds of thousands of tiny harmless sparks, raining down on the hall.

He smiled, nodding at the applause that came from the rest of the people in the hall. He sat down, a sigh of contentment escaping him as he looked between Arthur and Morgana, knowing that he had all he could ever need right there.

**I know I kind of skimmed over the Alined and Trickler visit but there is more to come when it comes to those two troublemakers later on.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin moaned as he rolled over, the sun hitting him right in the face. He winced away from it, shoving his head underneath his pillow, blowing out a puff of air. He lay there for a minute, willing sleep to come back to him but knowing that he was not going to win that particular battle.

He pulled his head out from underneath the pillow allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight before attempting to actually do anything. And the worst part was he couldn't claim a hangover like so many of the others could. He had not had more than that one goblet of wine that had been poured when Arthur had presented the goblet to him. He knew that alcohol did not mix well with his magic so did not want to cause a catastrophe.

He looked to the cabinet at his bedside, smiling at what he saw. He picked up the circlet, feeling the power it held tingling at his fingertips. There was no doubt he would be expected to wear it whenever the occasion called for it. He hadn't been able to quiz Arthur on where he had found it yet and on such short notice as well. He knew that Arthur hadn't had long to plan the ceremony that had taken place the night before, so he didn't know where the king had managed to find such a precious and powerful magical item.

He stretched out, smiling to himself as he looked out of the window. It was his first official day as Court Sorcerer and he had no doubt that he – and half of the court – had most likely slept through most of it. There was no doubt that Arthur was still most likely snoring away (no matter how much he protested he didn't snore).

How Gwen put up with it, he didn't know.

He climbed out of the bed, walking over to the window, seeing the courtyard filled with people. He could see the guards and the knights milling around. It appeared that Gwaine had done something to rile Percival – which was a feat in its own right – because he was chasing him around the courtyard while Elyan and Leon ignored the two of them completely. He smiled to himself at the display, turning when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," he called, wondering who would be calling on him. The door opened a moment later and a young man, possibly eighteen years of age walked in with a tray of food, more than enough for Merlin and possibly someone else to eat. He placed it down on the table before turning to face Merlin with a bow of respect before standing there, expectantly. "Um . . . who are you?"

"My name is Jaime, my lord." He stated as if that cleared up why he was in Merlin's chambers, delivering him food. "I am your new manservant, sire."

"I'm sorry," Merlin blinked, his jaw dropping slightly. "My new what?"

"Your new manservant, sire. I was assigned by the Head of the Castle Staff last night." He seemed quite proud of the fact that he had been chosen. It was clear that he thought it an honour to be chosen as the personal manservant of Camelot's new and first Court Sorcerer in nearly thirty years.

"I, um, I'm sorry, I'm trying to understand," Merlin ran a hand through his hair. "The Head of the Castle Staff – a man who used to hate me, mind you," he missed the servant's shocked face at his words, clearly wondering how he could hate a noble. And admit it. "He believes that I need a servant?"

"As the second most powerful man in Camelot, underneath the King, you are in need of a servant, my lord." He stated as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Merlin stood there, clearly confused. It had completely slipped by him that now he was the Court Sorcerer, he was a _member_ of the court. And therefore, they would give him a servant. He didn't really feel comfortable with the idea but he knew that if he refused his service, it would be seen as an insult and he didn't want to put him out of a job. Though if he was going to have a servant, he was going to lay down some ground rules right then and there.

"Alright," he sighed, making his way over to the table, Jaime pulling out his chair for him. He stopped, shaking his head. "How long have you worked in the castle?" He asked as Jaime went to pour him some wine. He held up his hand, shaking his head. "I don't really drink, especially not first thing in the morning. It doesn't mix too well with my magic." Jaime nodded, picking up the pitcher of water that was next to the one of wine.

"Of course, my lord," _that_ was one thing that had to go. At least in private, anyway. "I've been in Camelot for eight months, sire-"

"Right," Merlin sighed, putting down the goblet, "first things first, in private, I'm Merlin. In public I understand the titles and stuff for propriety and everything but when it's just you and me, I'm Merlin."

"Yes, si- Merlin," he shrugged and Merlin chuckled, picking up one of the slices of bread on his plate. "Might I ask why? All the other nobles I've worked for would see that as disrespect."

"Hey, I never really adhered to it when I was a servant." He smirked upon seeing Jaime's shocked face. "Oh yeah, I was a servant here for a long time. I left before you started though, for reasons I'm not willing to get into, so you wouldn't have known me. That's probably why the Head assigned _you_ to be my servant rather than anyone who's been here longer. It would be strange to be served by someone that was once my friend, you know?" Jaime nodded slowly, clearly at a loss for words. "Anyway, I used to be Arthur's servant."

"You were servant to the King?" Jaime sounded awed and Merlin laughed.

"I started serving him when he was a prince and let me tell you, he was a prat back then," Merlin smiled at the gasp that came out of Jaime's mouth upon hearing Merlin insult the king. "Don't worry, I used to tell him that to his face. Still do, to be honest."

"And you don't get in trouble for it?" He sounded astonished at the words coming out of his new Master's mouth.

"Nope," Merlin cut up a sausage, eating a chunk of it before continuing. "He likes it, in a way. While everyone else is and was bowing and scraping and agreeing with him because of who he is, I tell him straight. I don't put anything down because he's the king. I don't see why I should need to. How is he going to know what's really going on if all people do is agree with him? He asked for my opinion, even when I was nothing more than his servant, because he knew that I would be honest with him." He looked at Jaime, analysing him where he stood. "And I'm going to ask the same of you."

"Wh-what?" He sounded worried at what had just been asked of him. It was clear that he had never been asked for his opinion by a nobleman before.

"If I ask for your opinion, I want you to be honest with me or if I'm doing something you know is completely stupid, I want to you tell me. You won't get into trouble for it. Even though my history here wouldn't suggest it, I prefer it when people are honest with me."

"What do you mean, your history, sir- Merlin?" His cheeks flushed slightly red and Merlin knew that it was going to take time for the servant to get used to him.

"I worked here as Arthur's servant for six years, Jaime." Merlin sighed, placing his cutlery on his plate and resting his elbows on the table, linking his fingers together. "And the whole time I was here, only one other person knew about my powers." He wasn't going to mention Lancelot, as all that did was open old wounds. "No one else here did until Arthur and the knights showed up at the Isle of the Blessed a little over a month ago."

"You're the one they were talking about," Jaime gasped, a hand flying to his mouth as Merlin raised an eyebrow in question. "Umm . . . when you arrived in Camelot after the King and his knights went to the Isle of the Blessed, some of the staff were whispering about not having known someone was a sorcerer and that you could have killed everyone whenever you liked."

Merlin let out a breath, leaning back in his chair. He had known that the castle staff were talking about him when he came back to Camelot. He hadn't expected anything less if he was honest. He knew that he had deceived all of them the whole time he was here. A few of which had been his friends.

"Essentially, they are right." Merlin gestured for the man to sit, nodding to the chair adjacent to his when he hesitated.

The servant noticed Merlin's resigned look and knew he believed that the servants and people in the castle were speaking ill of him. "They're not saying anything bad," Merlin raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. "I believe it's because they knew you when you _were_ here before and it's a bit of a shock to them, finding out that you have magic and none of them knew." He shrugged. Not having been here when Merlin was a servant - not that he entirely believed that, people don't go from being servants to noblemen - he didn't really know how he was with the other servants in the castle. Although, if overhearing what some of the maids were saying was anything to go by, many of them had fancied him and were now lamenting the fact that he was above their station.

Merlin regarded the young man for a moment, before clicking his tongue gently. "What _do_ you know about me?"

"Only that you are a powerful sorcerer, sire." He winced as the title came out and Merlin waved him off.

"That is correct," Merlin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And that is pretty much all most people know. What they don't know is that I am foretold to be the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth." Jaime's jaw dropped and Merlin nodded. "I know. Not bad for a former servant, right." He leaned forward again, resting his arms on the table. "If you're going to be my servant, Jaime, then you need to be able to accept that. And all that that entails."

Jaime nodded, standing up, his jaw set defiantly. "I can accept that you are exceedingly powerful, my lord. I can accept that you are the Court Sorcerer of Camelot and I am willing to serve you, with pride." He bowed and Merlin smiled at the no nonsense tone in his voice.

"Well, in that case, I'll be glad to have you around." Merlin started to finish his breakfast, reheating it slightly with a quick spell as it had chilled slightly while he and Jaime had been talking. "Though I can tell you now, the one thing I will definitely not be needing help with, is dressing." He smirked at Jaime who nodded. "I can manage that one on my own."

"Then, I fear you are one of the only nobles who can," Merlin choked a laugh at the servants' words.

He had a feeling that as Jaime became used to him, the more relaxed around him he would be and the more likely to let things like that slip he would be.

~TTOF~

After Merlin finished his breakfast and dressed, he made his way down to the council chambers. He walked in, seeing Arthur sitting there, reading through some paperwork. Jaime followed him all the way there, making his way over to where George was standing with a pitcher. Merlin smirked at the thought that Arthur had been stuck with George since he had left.

Merlin walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Arthur looked up at him, clearly not happy to be sat where he was.

"You look like you spent last night at the bottom of a wine barrel." Merlin laughed and Arthur glared at him.

"Sure feels like it." He growled, grabbing his goblet full of water, downing half of it in pretty much one gulp. "How are you so chipper?"

"Because unlike some people, I didn't drink my weight in alcohol last night." He chuckled, earning another glare from Arthur. "I've told you before, alcohol doesn't mix with my magic. If I drink too much, I lose control of it."

"Wouldn't mind seeing that." Arthur mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Um . . . no you wouldn't. It's not good." Merlin shook his head and Arthur chuckled, letting out a low moan, holding his head. "Why don't you leave this for today?" Merlin suggested and Arthur looked up at him. "You're clearly in no condition to do any work today. Anything you were to look through today wouldn't sink in and anything you were to report on would most likely make no sense at all."

Arthur sat back in his chair, sighing gently. "You're right." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course I am." Merlin laughed and Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't make me your right hand man for nothing."

"Wondering about that now." Arthur mumbled, standing up, rolling up the scrolls and securing them. He passed them to George who had made his way over and was waiting for him to pass them to him. Seeing that he had managed to cross the room without making a sound made Merlin jump. That was not natural.

Not that Merlin could really comment on that.

"Come on," Merlin chuckled, nodding towards the door before leading Arthur out of the doors to the council chambers.

"Where should we go?" Arthur asked, clearly not caring. Merlin chuckled again, knowing that Arthur would not be the only one that was suffering in this way. He could guarantee that at least half the court would be going to Gaius for a hangover cure. Thankfully for Arthur, he wouldn't need to wait for Gaius to be done with his rounds before being able to get his hands on some.

They made their way to Merlin's chambers where Merlin shoved Arthur down in the chair by the hearth before lighting it quickly with magic. He knew that the king would be grateful for the warmth.

"What are you doing, Merlin?" Arthur grumbled, watching as his new Court Sorcerer grabbed things off of the shelves, placing them on the desk in front of him, his eyes flashing gold as he lit a burner he had on the desk.

"Well," he turned, grabbing various jars of herbs from behind him, "I'm guessing I'm right in saying that you want to get rid of your hangover?" Merlin asked and Arthur nodded reluctantly. "Well, Gaius is on his rounds right now-"

"How do you know that?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes at Merlin.

"Arthur, I lived with the man for six years. He gets up at the same time, he always has his breakfast at the same time, he goes on his rounds at the same time and he always collects the empty pots and vials from said rounds on a Thursday just after midday."

"Fair enough." Arthur nodded, leaning back in the chair.

"As I was saying, Gaius is on his rounds right now and won't be back for at least two hours." Merlin grinned up at the king as he worked. "So, if you were to wait for Gaius, you wouldn't be able to get it for a while yet."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because I know how to make it." Merlin grinned and Arthur perked up as he watched Merlin work. Knowing that there would be some kind of relief coming soon making him a lot happier.

"Couldn't you just . . . use magic to get rid of it?" Arthur suggested and Merlin shook his head.

"No," he looked up at Arthur. "Well, to be honest, I probably could but the mind is very fragile. I wouldn't want to risk doing more damage." Arthur nodded, understanding where he was coming from. They lapsed into silence as Merlin worked, making the potion that would take away the pounding in the king's head.

A little while later, Merlin took the potion off the burner, blowing out the flame, setting the potion on the desk. "It needs to cool but it should be ready in a few minutes." Merlin set about clearing up the workspace he had been using, placing everything back in the correct jars and placing them back on the shelves where he had taken them from. Once that was done, Merlin tipped the mixture into an empty goblet, walking over to Arthur and handing it to him.

Arthur took it, smiling gratefully before downing the whole lot in one go. He grimaced as he swallowed, coughing slightly. "Yup, definitely the same as Gaius's mixture. Tastes as foul as his does."

Merlin chuckled, taking the goblet from him and placing it back on the table. "Unfortunately, it's generally the worst tasting potions and medicines that work the best." Arthur nodded, trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth. "I know that better than anyone." He chuckled, sitting down on the chair opposite Arthur.

"Well, from what I've heard, you got yourself in enough scrapes to warrant trying most of them." Arthur chuckled and Merlin nodded, knowing that Gaius had told Arthur most of what happened while he was here in Camelot.

"So . . ." Arthur looked at Merlin with a smirk on his face. "How are you liking your new servant?"

Merlin shot him a scowl, telling him that he was not pleased. "And you couldn't have warned me about that?"

"I would have thought that you having your own servant would be expected," Arthur shrugged, clearly not seeing what Merlin's issue was. "You're a member of the court, a nobleman now, Merlin. You having a servant is expected." Merlin nodded, having come to the same conclusion Arthur had just given him. "_Lord Merlin_," he chuckled as Merlin wrinkled his nose at the unfamiliar title. "Who would have thought?"

"Definitely not me." He laughed and Arthur shrugged.

"In the eyes of the court, as my right hand man, you're the second most powerful man in Camelot." Merlin looked up at him and Arthur shrugged. "The fact that you're the most powerful man to walk the earth is not lost on the court either. They know that they will not be able to do anything to stand against you."

"Against _us_ you mean," Merlin corrected. "We are a team, Arthur. You and me. The Once and Future King and Emrys."

"Right," Arthur smirked, nodding his head gently. The potion had started to work immediately and despite its vile taste, Arthur had to admit that it worked.

"But that doesn't mean we can become complacent, Arthur." Merlin warned, his voice as serious as Arthur had ever heard it. He looked over to see Merlin watching him with a seriousness he had never seen on the warlock's face. Even when the situations had been dire, Merlin had always seemed to have a cheerful optimism about him. "There are still people out there that would wish you harm."

"I have no doubt," Arthur mumbled, no hint of sarcasm in his tone. He looked over at Merlin, seeing a drawn, serious expression on the warlock's face. "You know of someone, don't you?" While it had been phrased as a question, Merlin knew that it was more of a statement.

"I do," he nodded, sighing gently. "Do you remember the druid boy? The one you helped escape Camelot?" Arthur nodded, clearly confused. "I didn't have trouble getting out of the castle."

"What do you mean?" Arthur leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Then why were you so late?"

"I wasn't going to come at all," Merlin admitted and Arthur's eyebrows shot up.

"Why ever not?" He sounded alarmed, not understanding why Merlin would have thought to let a child die. "Why wouldn't you have-"

"Because of who he is and what he is destined to do." Merlin cut in, looking at Arthur sharply. Arthur leaned back, awry of the dark look on the warlock's face. It was an expression the king had never seen on his friend's face before. It was an expression that belied the knowledge and power that the young man in front of him held. "His name is Mordred."

Arthur nodded, remembering that the young boy had told him as much. "I don't understand." Arthur wetted his lips, looking over at Merlin, trying to see past the dark look on the man's face. "I don't understand what he could have done to warrant letting him die."

"It is not what he has done, it is what he is destined to do." Merlin's eyes flicked up to him, settling on his face. He could see Arthur's confusion, his wish for Merlin to tell him what he knew. Merlin took a deep breath, wondering if telling Arthur was the right thing to do. He could not risk Arthur not knowing if they came face to face with Mordred again. "He is destined to kill you, Arthur."

Arthur looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned on him. He sat back in his chair, his eyes going blank and seeing nothing in front of him. Merlin left him be for a moment but he would not allow Arthur to dwell on it for long.

"How?" He snapped back into reality, looking at Merlin. "How could he be the one to kill me? He's just a boy-"

"Not anymore." Merlin interrupted again. "It has been many years since you helped him escape the citadel, Arthur. He will not be a boy any longer but a young man. One who has more than one reason to want the both of us dead."

"Why would he want you dead?" Arthur asked, confused. "I thought you were supposed to be some kind of leader to the druids."

"I am," Merlin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But Mordred, I fear, has little faith in me. I have given him little reason to."

"But you helped him escape the castle."

"And have lead the knights of Camelot to where he was camped twice afterwards." Arthur looked confused at the statement and Merlin sighed, continuing. "When Uther believed that Morgana had been kidnapped by the druids that was not the case." He looked up at Arthur. "I was the one that told her where to find them."

"You knew," Arthur surmised and Merlin nodded, "you knew that she had magic."

"I did," he stood up, walking over to the window, looking out at the courtyard below. "She came to me the night after her chambers caught fire. She was scared and upset and looking for some kind of guidance. I could have told her about my magic then and there but I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because of what I'd been told, warned of." He leaned against the wall next to the window. "Many times I had been warned that she would become evil, that there was nothing that could deter her from that path. I wish that I had."

"You wish that you'd told her," Arthur said softly.

"Part of me does, yes." He nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "But I have no idea what that would of done. It may have made her more at ease here in Camelot, let her know that she wasn't alone and that she didn't have to be so afraid but on the other hand, who knew what could have happened once Morgause turned up and Morgana found out that she was her sister." He shook his head, dispelling those thoughts. "Anyway, that is all in the past and Morgana is no longer a threat."

"But Mordred is?"

"He is," Merlin turned to look at Arthur, the serious look still on his face. "On the Isle of the Blessed there are many seers and I have the ability myself to a certain extent. I have seen what he is to do Arthur."

"You know what he looks like then?" Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. "Well, it shouldn't be too much of a difficulty, should it?"

"Just because I know what he looks like does not mean I can let my guard down." Merlin advised and Arthur nodded, knowing that he could not become complacent. "When I first saw the vision, I was not sure of who it was but the druids have clarified who he was. Morgana is aware as well. She has had her own visions about him so she is aware."

Merlin had not been happy when Morgana came to him, telling him that she had seen Mordred in a vision. Though Kilgarrah had advised that Morgana was no longer to walk alongside Mordred on the path of darkness, that there was still enough there for her to have visions of him was concerning to Merlin.

She had no desire for the visions and had not conceived of how such a sweet boy could do what he was doing in her visions. Merlin confided in her about all that he had seen and been told. He had previously told her of what had once been her future but had left Mordred out of it, not wanting to upset her further. She had been upset that he had not told her but she had understood.

"The more people there are that know who he is and what he looks like, the less chance he has of succeeding." Arthur sounded confident and Merlin nodded.

"Let us hope so." He sighed, looking out the window again.

~TTOF~

"Come on!" Merlin jumped as the doors to his chambers flew open and Arthur bounded in, closely followed by Morgana and Gwen who were giggling behind him. He closed the book he had been reading, placing it on the table, a little disconcerted by the three of them. "Up you get."

"Why?" Merlin asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. They didn't say anything, only moving towards him, sneaky looks on their faces. If the fact that the king, queen and his personal advisor were all chummy and grinning wasn't enough to be little suspicious then the way they surrounded him set the alarm bells ringing. "You three are up to something."

Arthur walked up behind him, pulling him up out of his chair. "What makes you say that?" Merlin raised his eyebrows, glancing between the three of them and Arthur shrugged. "Okay, so maybe we are." He nodded at Morgana who giggled and walked up behind Merlin, wrapping a piece of cloth around his eyes. Merlin protested and the three of them laughed.

"Come on, Merlin," Morgana laughed. "Don't you trust us?"

"Trust you enough for me not to walk into things? No," the three of them laughed again and he felt himself being pulled along. "What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, Merlin," he heard Gwen say from somewhere behind him. He could sense one of them in front of him, one of them – Morgana he guessed – had hold of his arm and then the last was behind.

He had no idea where they were leading him and he discovered that asking where they were going yielded no answers. The three of them only laughed and told him that he would find out soon. He couldn't even figure it out from the turns they were taking because they had been walked for far longer than it took to get anywhere in the castle from where his chambers were. He had lived in the castle for long enough to know that they were leading him up and down corridors to throw him off.

"Alright," he walked into Arthur when he stopped, earning an oof sound from the man in front of him. Morgana gave him a soft sorry before giggling again and he heard a key turning in a lock.

"You're all lucky I haven't turned you into toads." Merlin muttered and Morgana shoved him playfully. "I could at least give Arthur back his donkey ears. I will say I am disappointed I missed seeing those."

"You _told_ him about that?" Merlin could practically see the betrayed look on Arthur's face as he turned to look at his wife.

"Arthur, pay attention." She chided, whacking Merlin lightly for trying to get her into trouble.

"Right," Merlin felt Arthur grab his shoulder, pulling him forward as he heard a door opening. Arthur pushed him in front of him and he had to hold his arms out in front of him, not having any idea where he was going. Arthur pushed him forward gently before grabbing his shoulders, stopping him suddenly.

"Alright, what's going on?" He asked, starting to get annoyed at the little game they were playing.

"We've spent a great deal of effort getting this ready for you," Morgana explained and Merlin sighed, his curiosity piqued. He snapped his eyes shut as the cloth disappeared and the light stung his eyes. "Surprise!"

He blinked for a few moments before his eyes grew used to the light once again and he took in the room he had been brought to.

It didn't take long for it to sink in that it wasn't a room that he was in but the base floor of an extremely large tower. Through the size of the tower he was standing in, he knew that it was the Great Tower in the east wing of the castle. It had stood empty for a long time, no one claiming it for their own. He stood, looking around seeing the desks placed around the rooms, items and tools specifically designed to be used for magic littering shelves and as he looked up at the higher levels he saw more books lining the walls than he had seen before in his life. He saw the other doors around the tower were open and he knew that there were other chambers within those.

"Arthur?" He turned, looking at the three standing in front of him, completely lost for words. "What . . .?"

"It was Morgana's idea." Arthur gestured towards the witch and she smiled. "She knew that after you became the Court Sorcerer, you would have to receive people that have magical issues or need help in that area. And she thought that it wouldn't be prudent to do so in your chambers."

"The Great Tower is perfect." She stepped forward, motioning around. "As you can see, there's more than enough space for anything that needs your attention and for you to spread out, should it be needed," she motioned to the desks of which there were three, placed evenly around the room. "There is also the space here in the main room for you to receive anyone that wishes an audience with Camelot's Court Sorcerer," she grinned, a playful glint in her eye as she proclaimed his title and he rolled his eyes. "And . . ." she grabbed his hand, yanking him up one of the staircases that lay littered around the giant chamber, pushing open one of the doors that lay around the first level. They walked in and she grinned, pushing him into the room.

He gasped as he saw the bedchambers that had been set up for him in here. He guessed that by the ornate decorations and furniture that these would now be his permanent chambers and he couldn't say that he was too disappointed. The bed was – if possible – larger than the one that he had in his current chambers, raised on a platform which had intricate runes carved round it. He could see that they were wards of protection and had no doubt been placed there by Morgana. He noticed that the furniture in the chambers were also warded, the wood stained dark and glossy through polishing. There was a hearth, again larger than the one that he had in his current chambers and a wardrobe and dressing screen dyed the same colour as the other furniture in the rooms. He noticed as well that there was a smaller antechamber for where a servant would sleep to be there for whenever their master would be in need of it.

Merlin let out a breath, unable to comprehend what he was being given. He walked out of the chambers onto the upper level walkway which was wide enough for two people to easily walk round and looked around the chamber, seeing all of the books that lined the walls.

He stepped up to one of the shelves seeing that all of them were books on magic, magical creatures and the like. How had Arthur managed to find all of these books?

He looked down to where the king was standing, a huge grin on his face as he watched his friend. He walked down the staircase, making his way over to Arthur.

"How?" He shook his head, glancing around again. "How did you managed to find all of this?"

"You'd be amazed what was hidden in the library and down in the vaults." Arthur smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Finding everything that had been labelled as dangerous magic was not the hard part. Morgana was able to help us determine which ones actually are dangerous – of which there weren't any," Merlin smirked, knowing that anything magical was automatically deemed dangerous by Uther and thrown down in the vaults. "The hard part was getting everything in here without you noticing." Merlin raised an eyebrow, smirking at the king. "What? You're incredibly difficult to get anything past."

Merlin shrugged, smiling at his friend before looking around the tower again, knowing that there was probably more that he hadn't found yet. "This is . . . incredible, Arthur, thank you." He turned to look at Gwen and Morgana, both of whom were beaming at him. "Thank you so much."

"It's our pleasure, Merlin," Gwen smiled at him, her eyes shining at his obvious glee with the tower and his new home.

"We'll arrange to have all your things brought from your chambers to here." Arthur clapped him on the shoulder, grinning at him. "We did this for you, Merlin. You now have your own space to practise your magic and do whatever it is you do." Merlin grinned knowing that Arthur was alluding to when he thought Merlin was in the tavern all the time. "This space is _yours_, Merlin."

"It's incredible," he looked at all three of them, tears of gratitude stinging in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Well," Arthur looked between the three of them in front of him. "I don't know about you, but I'm famished." All of them laughed, nodding in agreement. "I've told the servants to get some supper ready. Let's go eat."

They all made their way out of the tower, Merlin still in awe of the tower that he would now call his home. He followed them down, marvelling at the fact that he could call the three of them friends.

~TTOF~

Merlin was jarred awake by the sound of the warning bell tolling loudly. He scrambled out of the bed and grabbed his over-robe, not really caring if he was still wearing his sleep clothes underneath. He tied them at the front, so it was not obvious.

"What's going on?" He asked one of the guards that was making their way to the square.

"An intruder has been spotted, sire." He answered before turning and continuing down the hall. Merlin shook his head, still needing to get used to the titles that slipped out of people's mouths at the sight of him. He shook his head, focusing on the fact that the castle was up in arms over an intruder.

He made his way towards Arthur's chambers, Morgana slipping out of her own. "What's going on?" She asked, falling into step beside him.

"Apparently there's an intruder." He muttered and she nodded. She took had forsaken getting fully dressed for throwing on her druid robes to investigate.

Arthur met them in the corridor, a sleepy Gwen behind him.

"The joys of being back in Camelot." Merlin grinned and Arthur shot him a glare with little to no feeling behind it. "Started to miss the sound of those bells." Morgana shot him an exasperated look and he shrugged.

The four of them made their way to the council chambers to await some sort of word. Once the guards found the intruder, they would be brought there. If they could not find them or they were using magic, Merlin or Morgana would search them out, both having the power to do so. Neither were particularly fond of the idea of hunting someone down using their magic but if this person was a threat to Arthur and to Camelot, they would do what needed to be done.

They didn't need to wait for long before the doors to the council chambers slammed open and the knights hauled a bound man in, him fighting them every step of the way. He grunted as they threw him down in front of the king, Merlin standing slightly off to the side, sizing him up.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded, stepping up in front of them man whose hands were bound behind his back.

"My name is Dreagor." The man muttered, looking up at Arthur and sneering before his eyes flicked to Merlin, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Why are you in Camelot?" He asked, drawing the man's attention back to the king in front of him. "What did you expect to achieve?"

"I thought that was obvious," the man, Dreagor sneered, chuckling at the man in front of him. "The death of the man that has stolen from us all."

The knights had drawn their swords when they had thrown the man down on the floor and now they lightly touched them to his back in warning.

"So," Gwaine muttered from where he stood, clearly wanting nothing more than to run the man through, "you steal into the castle in the middle of the night to attempt to kill the king."

"Who said anything about killing the king?" The man laughed, sitting straighter as the swords pressed to his back.

"If not the king, then who?" Morgana stepped forward, glaring down at the man.

"I would have thought that was obvious." He glared at Merlin once again, the hatred on his face clear. "Not the king but his pet sorcerer."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up as he stepped forward towards the man. "And what, may I ask have I stolen from you Dreagor?" He stepped up close to the man, not fearing the man who had wanted him dead.

"You know what I'm talking about?" Merlin raised his eyebrows at him again, shaking his head slightly. "Business has dried up since the king legalised magic." He snarled and Merlin nodded, realising that the man in front of them was a bounty hunter. "King Uther paid handsomely for druids and sorcerers delivered to him. Since you came back and magic was legalised, we've all lost a pretty penny. I won't be the last wanting revenge for that."

"So, you blame me for the legalisation of magic?" Merlin mused, smirking at the man. "What about the fact that the law against magic had been repealed before he even knew that I was a warlock?" The man didn't reply, only glaring at Merlin. "Forgot about that, did you?"

"You have just admitted that you attempted to kill my Court Sorcerer." Arthur looked at Merlin who turned away, walking back over to where he had been standing before Dreagor had admitted that he had been trying to kill him. He knew what the man's sentence would be, knowing that the attempted murder of a noble – one of whom, he was now classed – was punishable by nothing but death. Morgana reached out, linking her fingers with Merlin's as a show of support. "For that crime, I am sentencing you to death."

Merlin sighed, shaking his head. "I know you hate it," Morgana whispered so that only he could hear. "But if Arthur doesn't do this, then who knows who else is going to try something. Bounty hunters used to be paid a large sum for sorcerers when Uther was king. Since magic has become legal again and you've been named Court Sorcerer, there are going to be a lot of them that are out of business. And they're not going to be happy about it."

"And they're going to be blaming me." Merlin sighed and Morgana nodded, looking at him sadly.

"Arthur isn't going to let anything happen to you." She said softly, squeezing his hand and he nodded giving a gentle squeeze back.

They both looked up to see the man being dragged back out of the chambers, down to the dungeons no doubt. Arthur walked over to the two of them, crossing his arms, a sombre look on his face.

"I know that you don't want this, even if the man just admitted to trying to kill you but . . . to make sure that this doesn't happen again, or at least that people think twice about trying it, it needs to be public. If it wasn't so serious, I wouldn't make it so but . . ."

"I understand." Merlin nodded, taking a deep breath. "You will want me to be there."

"As the intended victim and my second in command, I will need you to be there, Merlin." He nodded before looking up at Arthur. "I know you don't want to."

"I understand."

Arthur took a deep breath, looking around the room at the individuals and guards that were still in the council chambers. He watched Merlin and Morgana make their way out of the chambers, their fingers still intertwined as they walked and he smiled, wondering what might be going on between those two.

"They are _awfully_ close, aren't they?" He smiled as Guinevere walked up beside him, watching the warlock and witch as they made their way down the hallway. Arthur nodded to two of the guards to follow them, to ensure that they were safe. Though they may have power enough to defend themselves, it made Arthur feel better to know there was someone else there.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Arthur smirked down at his wife and she smiled back.

"I think they would be good together," she mused and Arthur raised an eyebrow at her. "I know she's your sister and he's your best friend but if you think about it, they're kind of perfect for each other."

"Guinevere," he turned and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't."

"What?" She asked, mock innocently not fooling him for a second.

"You know what," he chuckled, pulling her to him. "If they're going to court each other then they're going to do it in their own time. They do not need a pesky queen interfering."

"I do not interfere!" She looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow at her, a small smirk on his face. "Alright, maybe sometimes but they would be perfect together."

"And if they are to be so, they will do it on their own." He repeated as he started walking out of the council chambers and back towards their own.

~TTOF~

When Merlin woke for the second time that morning, he wished that he could say that it was more peaceful than the first time. At least there were no bells going off this time.

Although he did believe that he was now blind.

He grumbled as Jaime threw open the curtains, revealing the blinding sunlight outside. The worst thing about having a tower on the east wing is that no matter what room you slept in, coming morning, the sun would always shine through the windows.

He sat up, stretching as Jaime made his way over to his wardrobe, pulling out the formal wear Arthur had insisted be commissioned for him when he became Court Sorcerer and more casual clothes – which were still finer than anything Merlin had worn before – for later in the day. He sat there confused as to why his servant was pulling out two sets of clothing, setting the formal wear on the dressing screen before he remembered that there was to be an execution this morning.

Someone had attempted to kill him last night.

"How are you this morning, Merlin?" Jaime asked, looking towards his master with concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess so," he flopped back onto his pillows, letting out a sigh as he landed. "I'm guessing you heard about last night?"

"Everyone has heard," Jaime acknowledged, walking around the side of Merlin's bed, stepping up on the platform. "Though no one can understand why someone would want to kill you." Merlin looked over at his servant, raising an eyebrow. "The servants are confused as to why someone would want to harm you. While they may have been angry that you kept that you're a warlock from them while you were here, they understand and have accepted it. Since you've come back, the amount of stories I've heard is incredible." Merlin chuckled, not needing to wonder what stories were being told throughout the castle staff. "They all love you, Merlin."

"I bet the cook doesn't." He muttered and the two of them laughed. "Always blaming me for pilfering food when I only did once or twice." Jaime laughed as Merlin looked over at him. "Over five years." Merlin grinned when he saw that that knowledge only increased his servant's mirth.

"Right," he chuckled as Merlin pulled his covers up to his chin, clearly not wanting to get up just yet. "The King is expecting you on the balcony this morning," Merlin sighed, knowing that Arthur had expected Merlin to stand with him at the execution of the man who had attempted to kill him in the early hours of that morning. "He is also expecting you to join the Queen and himself for breakfast afterward." He stated, his words sounding formal, yet laced with mirth as he watched his master grumble. Of course, the best time to have an execution was _before_ breakfast, Merlin rolled his eyes under his closed eyelids, wondering about the intelligence of nobles sometimes.

"You know, that's not the best way to get someone out of bed," he muttered not opening his eyes and Jaime smirked at him. "Don't."

"What?" He asked, sounding completely innocent.

"Doing exactly what you're thinking of doing." He muttered and Jaime rolled his eyes, grinning down at Merlin before walking round to the end of the bed and grabbing the covers.

"Like this?" He asked, yanking them away from Merlin, causing the warlock to sit up sharply and glare at the servant, clearly miffed. "You do need to get up if you're not going to be late meeting the king and queen."

"They're used to it," he muttered, knowing that his servant was right. He crawled out of the overly large bed that even after just one night, he had become attached to, walking across the room and over to the washbowl Jaime had set out.

"People are not happy that someone tried to harm you last night," Jaime muttered quietly as he began to strip the sheets off the bed leaving them in a pile just by the platform. "You are still very much loved by the people in the castle, Merlin."

"I called many of them friends," Merlin muttered as he grabbed a towel to dry off with. He dabbed at his face, drying himself before placing it beside the washbowl and making his way behind the dressing screen.

"I believe that were you not now a noble, they would still call you the same," Jaime said softly, fitting the new sheets onto the bed and replacing the covers he had pulled off Merlin moments before. "I don't think it matters that they are servants and you are now a nobleman-"

"With magic," Merlin interrupted, pulling on a pair of breeches that would have cost more than he could earn in a month and that was working as Arthur's servant. "Something they've been taught to fear and hate for over twenty years."

"I know that and so do they," Jaime acknowledged what Merlin was saying before giving his own input. "But from what I've heard, the people still remember you for how you were when you were a servant here. They do not believe that you would harm them."

"And I would not." He said softly pulling on the formal shirt he would have to wear this morning.

"And that is why the castle staff at least are calling for his man's head." Jaime sounded like he shared Merlin's opinions on execution. They were harsh but sometimes necessary. Morgana was right. If Arthur did not follow through with the rightful punishment for this man for what could be considered treason, more would attempt to take matters into the own hands. He walked out from behind the screen after pulling on his socks and sat on the chair next to it to pull his boots on. He allowed Jaime aid him with his jacket, slipping his arms into the soft white leather, Merlin buttoning the jacket deftly, his fingers still nimble at doing so from when he was a servant.

Jaime had remarked that he hadn't had a master before that actually wanted to dress himself so was pleasantly surprised that first morning when Merlin had told him, he wouldn't need help with that.

Merlin had quickly come to the realisation that white would be his signature colour. The majority of the clothes that had been made for him – the shirts and jackets, at least – were either white or off white. Arthur had also commissioned another cloak to be made for him. Again, this one was white but instead of having the druid runes embroidered on it, it held the Pendragon crest on the left shoulder as Arthur's and the knights did. The gold embroidery stood out against the white background as brightly as it did on the red.

Jaime clipped the cloak around Merlin's shoulders and moved away to the chest of drawers next to the wardrobe. He opened one of the small drawers at the top, reaching in and gently pulling out the silver circlet that lay nestled on a small velvet cushion inside.

Merlin sighed when he saw it, allowing his manservant to place it on his head just as a knock sounded on the door to the main chamber of the tower. The door opened and he heard Arthur call up to him as he walked into the room.

He turned and made his way down the steps, seeing that Arthur was also dressed formally, looking every part the king he was. Merlin stopped in front of him, clearly not happy about having to get so dressed up for the sake of an execution. The look Arthur gave him told him that he agreed but the two of them knew that it had to be done.

They made their way out of the tower, Jaime locking the door behind them and following after. It was only Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Jaime that were able to carry keys to the warlock's chambers. The fact that Arthur had had the magical artefacts from the vaults moved up there, whilst not common knowledge yet, would probably not stay quiet for long. Merlin had enchanted the keys held by the four of them so that if they were to be stolen by any chance, they would immediately melt down into nothing and be rendered completely useless. He had also placed wards on all of the locks within his chambers so that no one could magically open the doors.

Other than himself and Morgana, that is.

Servants moved out of the way as the King and Court Sorcerer walked down the corridors, bowing as they passed on their way to the main balcony.

They walked out, Merlin feeling slightly self-conscious as he stood there, the crowd below looking up at the two of them as the man, Dreagor, was hauled out through the crowd onto the gallows that had been erected in the early hours of that morning. People were throwing things at the man, what looked to be mostly rotten fruit, although it looked as though some had decided to forgo the fruit and use stones instead. It appeared that the word of the attack on the Court Sorcerer had made its way around the city and the people were not happy about it.

"The people love you, it would seem." Arthur mumbled to Merlin and the warlock sighed. "If they didn't, they wouldn't have this reaction to someone trying to kill you."

"I suppose," Merlin muttered, watching as the crowd jeered and yelled at the man in front of them.

Arthur stepped forward, holding up a hand and the crowd silenced immediately, looking up at their King. They could see Merlin standing there in his finery, marking him as the Court Sorcerer. To begin with most of them hadn't known how to take the fact that the man most of them had known as Arthur's clumsy but always optimistic and happy servant. They had been wary at first but then they had begun hearing the stories of how he had protected their king and by extension themselves for years, placing himself in danger everyday just for living to do just that. When the stories began circulating just after his return, the peoples of Camelot knew that though he had magic and had done for years, they could trust him and their love of him grew, matching that of their love of the king.

"This man, Dreagor, did last night, enter the castle with the intent to kill Camelot's Court Sorcerer, Merlin," Arthur began and the crowd reacted, booing and hissing at the man. "Thankfully, he was not successful in his attempt. Dreagor, you stand accused and found guilty of petty treason. The sentence for such a crime is death." He nodded to the guards who grabbed the man and forced him onto the stool on the gallows, the noose roughly placed and tightened around his neck. Arthur took a breath, raising his hand and dropping it quickly, the stool being knocked out from underneath the man, causing him to drop sharply, his neck breaking as the rope snapped taught.

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as the man died. Arthur waited for the guards to take the man's body away, placing him on the cart that would take him out of the city to be burned outside the city walls.

"It brings me no pleasure to end that man's life," Arthur spoke to the crowd below him, "but the seriousness of his crime warrants nothing less. Let it be known that _any_ attacks on the life of our Court Sorcerer will be met with the same punishment. An attack on our Court Sorcerer is an attack on myself and Camelot herself. Anyone attempting it, will meet severe consequences."

With that he nodded to the crowd and made his way back inside, followed closely by Merlin who let out a breath as he re-entered the castle.

"Watching a man die isn't an easy thing," Arthur muttered as they walked down the corridor, Merlin at his side with Jaime and George following them dutifully.

"I've never . . ." Merlin shook his head, not able to form words. "Having someone executed because of me . . . I don't . . ."

Arthur stopped, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's never easy, giving the order to take a man's life but . . . he tried to kill you, Merlin. You are no longer a servant. You're a noble now, my second in command and as many have tried to get into your thick head, the second most powerful man in Camelot." Merlin raised an eyebrow, a small smile gracing his lips. "You know what I mean," he chuckled, whacking Merlin on the arm. "If someone attacks you, they're attacking Camelot and that cannot go unpunished."

"I know," Merlin sighed, starting to walk again when Arthur did. "I just don't really know how to deal with all of it, you know?"

"I do know," Arthur sighed as they walked into the smaller dining hall used for less formal meals. "It doesn't get easier but it's in these circumstances where it's necessary."

"I know." The two men walked over to the table where Gwen and Morgana were already seated waiting for them. The two women stood up as they approached. They hadn't been with them on the balcony, Arthur having deemed it not necessary for them to be there. Neither of them could say that they were too upset at having to miss it.

The servants started bringing over their breakfasts as Merlin and Arthur sat down at the head of the table and the right hand respectively. Gwen was sat on Arthur's left and Morgana was seated next to Merlin. Both the men, removed their headwear as soon as they sat down placing them on the table in front of them, gold and silver side by side.

"It turns out," Arthur spoke after swallowing a piece of ham, "that the people are pretty enamoured with Merlin." Merlin rolled his eyes, not saying anything as he ate. "They will not let any harm come to you, Merlin."

Merlin looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "You really believe that anyone that wanted to hurt me and was serious about it would be put off by anyone, even a crowd."

"It's not that they may not be able to physically protect you but even if they are thinking that, its support. They know that they wouldn't stand a chance against anyone that would want to harm you, as they're most likely going to be magical but they're willing to defend you." Arthur reasoned and Merlin knew that he was right. "Just like they did today."

Merlin nodded, placing a strawberry in his mouth, mulling over how the crowd had been today. He hadn't quite believed Jaime when he said that he had the support of the people but now, after seeing their reactions towards someone that had intended to harm – no, not harm, _kill_ – him, he believed Jaime's words. He believed that they did support him and that they would behave in the same way towards anyone who wished him harm.

He just had to hope that there would not be too many more that did.

**Just for clarification: 'Petty treason' as labelled here is an act against someone of a higher rank. A peasant against a nobleman, a servant against a master etc whereas an act of treason against a monarch is known as 'High treason'.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

When the Head of the Castle staff had summoned Jaime to meet him, he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. It had been a week since the lord he had been serving had left Camelot to return to his home and since then, Jaime had been doing odd jobs around to help out the other members of the castle staff. They always needed help in the kitchens and had been especially grateful for his help over the last few days what with Arthur announcing and naming a Court Sorcerer. He should have been down there helping them prepare for the feast that was to come.

In the middle of the night as it so happened.

When he had entered the chambers of the Head of the Castle staff, the man had bid him sit while he read through the last of the scroll in front of him. He put it to the side and faced Jaime, leaning forward on the desk in front of him, linking his fingers in front of him.

"How long have you been working in the castle, Jaime?" He asked, looking at the young man intently. It didn't surprise Jaime that he wasn't sure when exactly he had started. What with over two hundred or so staff under his watch, he couldn't be expected to remember everyone.

"Eight months or so, sir." The man in front of him nodded, looking slightly pleased with that answer.

"I've given you a new assignment to start tomorrow morning." Jaime looked up at him, as he wrote something down in a large book. "And the fact that you have been here less than a year, means that you will not have known your new master before." Jaime was confused. How would knowing the man he had been assigned to look after over a year ago make any difference now.

"Sir?" The Head looked up at him before continuing to write in his book. Being as old as he was, his writing was slow so it took him a while to write even one word.

"You are to report to the Lord Merlin tomorrow morning." He stated matter of factly, looking up at the young man in front of him. He could see that Jaime was confused and running the different lords in the castle through his mind. As a servant, he was quick to learn the names of the lords and ladies coming and going from the castle. To not do so and get one of them wrong could be disastrous depending on who the lord was. "He is to become Camelot's new Court Sorcerer tonight."

"Y-you want _me_ to be his servant, sir?" Jaime was nervous now. He knew that the Court Sorcerer would be below only the king. He didn't know if he was right to be the one to serve him. "You think that I can do that?"

"Jaime," the old man put his quill down, locking eyes with the young manservant, "I have known Lord Merlin when he was here before. He will not be like the other lords in the castle. He is a sharp young man who needs someone much like him. You are the first one that came to mind, Jaime. Now," he leaned back, the matter clearly closed, "you are to report to his chambers first thing in the morning."

He nodded, standing up and making his way out of the Head of the Castle's chambers, in a slight daze as he made his way back to his room in the servant's quarters. A smile spread across his lips as he walked, the identity of his new master sinking into his mind.

He was to be the personal manservant of Camelot's Court Sorcerer.

~TTOF~

The next morning, Jaime woke Merlin up in exactly the same way he had in the days before. He could sense a pattern starting to emerge here and now knew how Arthur felt when he was woken by Merlin first thing in the morning.

"Up you get," Jaime hollered as he threw open the curtains and Merlin groaned, rolling over away from the bright sunlight. "You've got a list of things to do today and no time to lie around in bed."

Merlin let out a huff. "If I was this bad, no wonder Arthur hated me first thing in the morning." He grumbled and Jaime laughed, walking over to Merlin and pulling the covers as a warning for him to get out of bed. He laughed at Merlin's glare, not really having the right effect as it didn't really fit with his mussed hair and sleepy expression.

Not that Merlin cared about that.

"Come on," he repeated, noticing that the warlock really did not seem to be in any hurry to get up. He had snuggled back down into his bed, a small smile on his face.

He sat up, a yelp of surprise and a glare at his servant as the covers flew off him. Jaime shrugged, setting them on the floor.

"There is a bath already drawn for you, I've set out your clothes for today and breakfast is on the table when you are ready to eat," he was proficient in his job, Merlin had to give him that but there was enough cheek in him, even after only a few days, for Merlin to get to like him. The Head of Staff hadn't given him a bootlicker and for that he was grateful.

If he had given him someone like George, Merlin would have thrown him out the window by now.

Merlin, still glaring at his servant clambered off the bed, causing the young man to chuckle as he left the chambers, leaving the warlock to ready himself for the day. Merlin was grateful that he had done so, not fond of bathing in front of someone else. He shed his sleep clothes, tossing them over the back of the dressing screen, next to the clothes Jaime had pulled out for him, instead of throwing them on the floor as Arthur had been fond of doing.

He slipped into the bath, feeling himself relax at the warmth seeping through him. Not having had baths before the Isle had been rebuilt, he still deemed them a luxury. While he had been growing up in Ealdor, he had had to make do with either a bowl of water or a nearby stream to get clean. While in Camelot as a servant, yes, he had had the privacy of Gaius's chambers rather than having to use the communal bathing halls for the servants that lived in the castle, as the rooms in the servant's quarters did not come with hearths to heat their own water. Thankfully, as the court physician, Gaius required a hearth so Merlin was able to heat water to wash with.

But it had only been at the Isle where he had been able to take a proper bath for the first time in his life. And he loved it.

He didn't linger in the bath too long, knowing that if he did it would take more of an effort to get out. He wrapped himself in a towel, drying himself off as he walked behind the screen to get dressed. He heard Jaime come back into the room as he was pulling on his shirt and stepped out from behind the screen.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked, Jaime who like the previous day, helped him into his white leather jacket. The one he was wearing today was not as fancy as the one he had worn the previous day, that one being reserved for formal occasions only.

"First you have a council meeting to attend," Merlin sighed at the thought of having to sit with the old members of the council, some of whom still did not like him from the days in which he had been a servant. They would not speak against him now that his position of power was above theirs but that did not mean that they liked him. "After that there is the sorcerer that sent the missive yesterday that wishes to speak with you."

"Ah yes," Merlin nodded, remembering the missive that had come to him late yesterday. There was a sorcerer that had come to the city but was unsure if he was welcome in the castle. He had paid a young boy of about nine to deliver a message to the Court Sorcerer, begging an audience with him. Merlin had sent a response with the boy, responding with an affirmative that he would meet him. He was to approach the guards on the door and state that he was there to meet with Merlin. The guard had been made aware that he was to be escorted to Merlin's chambers when he came.

"And after that, Lord Geoffrey will be coming with more texts on the ancient laws on magic for you to go over," Merlin moaned again, his head dropping back. He had known that repealing the ban on magic would mean that he, as Emrys, would need instigate rules surrounding the correct usage of it. He had been right. If Arthur were to impose the rules surrounding the use of magic, those with magic would see it as nothing more than another oppression. It would be much better received if the rules came from Emrys himself. They knew that he was their protector and that if he placed rules on something it was for a reason. They wouldn't oppose him.

After finishing the breakfast that Jaime had brought for him, he made his way down the steps to the main chamber in the tower, making his way out of the door. He knew that Jaime would follow after locking the doors to his chambers. He made his way towards the council chambers, seeing Arthur sitting at the head of the table, walking down and taking his seat at his right hand.

"You seem in a good mood this morning," Arthur quipped and Merlin raised an eyebrow at him, noticing the smirk. "Bed's good, isn't it?"

"You'd think that now I know what I was dragging you out of every morning, that I would feel bad but," Merlin pretended to think for a moment before shaking his head, "I really don't." Arthur laughed sorting through some papers in front of him. "What are those?" He asked and Arthur handed him one of the pages.

"There have been reports of minor skirmishes along the border between Camelot and Lot's kingdom." Arthur sounded wary and Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Between our men and his?" Merlin asked and Arthur nodded. "You think he's testing the border defences?" He asked, knowing that they had faced similar unease when Cenred had been king.

"I'm not sure," Arthur took in a deep breath. "I'm not sure what he's doing. After knowing what happened to Cenred and both times he attacked Camelot, Lot would be foolish to try."

"Not to mention, Essetir is still unstable after Cenred's death." Arthur nodded, biting his lip gently. Even three years after Cenred had been killed by Morgause, the kingdom of Essetir was still in a state of unrest. Merlin had worried about his mother and so had sent a couple of the Catha that had made their way to the Isle of the Blessed to keep an eye on Ealdor, knowing that they would be able to protect the people there.

He wanted his mother to come to Camelot so he knew she was safe, but when he had been here before, she had rejected the offer, preferring to stay in Ealdor.

Once he was more stable in his duties as Court Sorcerer, he would ride out to Ealdor to see her and try and convince her once again to move to Camelot. There was a high chance that she would refuse again but he had to try.

All he wanted was to see her safe.

And now that he was in a position of power, there may be more of a threat to her than ever. He would need to talk it over with Arthur before making any concrete plans. He couldn't see the king refusing his request.

"Well, if that is what he is doing, then we can deal with him when the time comes," Arthur said decisively, placing the parchment down in front of him. The two men looked at each other as the chamber doors opened and the rest of the council members filed in, both men's thoughts clear in the glance.

_Here we go._

~TTOF~

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into the main chambers of his tower after the council meeting. Who knew that people could argue for so long about so little? They had bickered for forty-five minutes over grain stores and something of the like – Merlin had lost interest after the first ten minutes – before Arthur had called them on it and in a very diplomatic way told them to shut up. They had been in there for well over two hours and Merlin wasn't entirely sure that anything had actually been resolved.

He flopped down into one of the chairs by the hearth, seeing that Jaime had had the foresight to light it for when Merlin returned. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the chair, letting out a slow breath. He wanted nothing more than to lock himself away in his bedchamber and go back to sleep.

But he knew that would not be happening today.

There was a knock on his door and he let out a small moan of annoyance, wanting nothing more than to tell the person to go away. He knew that it was more than likely the sorcerer he had said that he would speak with after the council meeting.

"Enter," he called, allowing the person on the other side to open the door. It would not open unless he gave the command.

"My lord," he turned to see one of the guards standing there in the doorway, "the sorcerer to see you, sire." He waved for the guard to allow the man in.

An older man, roughly twenty years of age stepped into the room. He looked around, his eyes wide as he took in the contents of the room. There was no doubt he had never thought he would see such an open display of magic in Camelot, let alone in the castle.

"You may go," Merlin told the guard, who bowed slightly, before leaving the chambers and closing the door. Merlin knew that he would wait outside the door to see the sorcerer out of the castle once they were done. He stood up, making his way over to the man who was still looking around the room in awe.

"My lord," the man bowed slightly and Merlin fought not to cringe. He was still getting used to that, even after having to deal with it on the Isle of the Blessed. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Not at all," he paused, implying he wanted to know the man's name.

"Fryen, my lord."

"Please, it's just Merlin," he gave the man a small smile, gesturing to one of the desks placed around the chamber. Fryen walked over to one of them but did not sit until Merlin had taken his seat on the other side. "What is it I can help you with, Fryen?"

"Actually, it is more of something I may be able to help you with," he sounded slightly nervous and Merlin leaned forward, slightly intrigued.

"Go on," he nodded.

"Well, my lo- Merlin," Merlin smiled in the same way that he did when Jaime slipped up and called him by his title rather than his preferred name. It wasn't as though he could blame either of them. There were a lot of nobles that would have a servant or a peasant punished for calling them by their given name. "I don't really know how to begin." He chuckled nervously, wringing his fingers. Merlin smiled, gently letting out the power within him that spoke of a person's intentions. It was the same power that he had used to discover the plague within Morgana's mind. He could sense nothing but good intentions from the man in front of him, underneath the nervousness that appeared to have taken over. "I've come to Camelot to offer my services, as a healer." Merlin leaned back in his seat, eyeing the man.

"Camelot already has a Court Physician." He stated, his tone very matter of fact.

"I am aware," he answered, quickly, "I am well aware of and admire Gaius but I was not speaking of working here, in the city. I know that Gaius is getting older and it is harder for him to get to some of the villages that are in need of a physician."

"So you would travel to the aid of the villages in his stead?" Merlin surmised and Fryen nodded, glad that Merlin had understood quickly.

"I knew from a young age that I had a talent for the healing arts but with the ban on any form of magic in place under Uther, I could not do what it was that I loved to do, what I was _good_ at. If I did help someone, it either had to be done in secrecy or I had to flee for my life, knowing that if I were found I would be put to death for what I had done. I had to watch people around me suffer and hurt because conventional methods were not enough to help them." He sounded distressed at what he had had to do. "But then, King Arthur repealed the ban and I knew that I could help people with my magic."

"And you wish to do that here." Merlin guessed and Fryen nodded.

"While I have a natural talent for it, I have not been taught by anything other than the occasional books I could get my hands on. The village I lived in was small so there was not a lot available. I used what I knew when I could before I had to leave." Merlin nodded, knowing what it was like to feel like an outsider in the only place that you knew as home. "I would love to be able to learn from someone like Gaius. He is a legend himself in the healing world."

Merlin smiled, knowing that to be the truth. Many healers from all over the place had heard of and wanted to learn from Gaius.

"I will need to speak with the King and with Gaius before I can say anything either way." He advised and the young man nodded, his brown eyes shining with hope. "Where are you staying? The boy you sent last night didn't say. I'll send a message to you once I've spoken with them."

"I am staying at the inn in the lower town." He stood and bowed to Merlin. "I look forward to hearing from you, sire." He gave Merlin a wide smile and made his way out of the chambers. Merlin grinned to himself, resolving to speak to both Arthur and Gaius as soon as possible. He knew the old man was finding it more and more difficult to get around when people from the outlying villages needed his aid as they had no physician of their own. He hoped that Gaius wouldn't pass up the offer of the help.

Sometimes his pride got in the way.

He groaned as he heard another knock on the door, knowing exactly who was on the other side and what they wanted. Even as he called out for them to enter, he wondered why he was putting himself through this and why he had decided to take on the job as Court Sorcerer.

~TTOF~

He had just managed to get rid of Geoffrey who it appeared wanted nothing more than to keep going with the work that he and Merlin were doing. Then again, it was something that he did every day for the last few decades so he must get some enjoyment out of it.

Merlin, not so much.

He had just settled back into one of the chairs in front of his hearth, opening one of the many tomes that had been taken from the vaults and moved into his chambers. He moaned, his head leaning back on the chair as yet another knock sounded on his door.

"Enter," he called, closing the book and placing it on the other chair in front of him, running a hand through his hair as he stood up.

"My Lord," the guard stood at attention as he addressed Merlin, who still hadn't gotten used to the title, "the King requests an audience with you."

"Arthur, requesting something, that's new," Merlin muttered as he walked out of his chambers. The guard stepped aside as he locked the door. He could see the guard trying not to smile under his helmet, clearly having heard about the relaxed relationship between the king and his new Court Sorcerer. "Where is he?"

"In the council chambers, my lord." The guard answered and Merlin made his way down to the chambers in question.

What could Arthur possibly want now?

It didn't take him long before he reached the council chambers, the guards opening the doors for him to enter. It still unnerved him that people now opened doors for him when before they would have hardly noticed that he was there.

He walked down into the chambers, seeing a grave look on Arthur's face. He became immediately concerned at the expression on the kings' face.

"Arthur?" He questioned as he walked towards the king. "What's going on?"

"We've had reports come in from the patrols on the border," he sighed, standing up and walking towards the worried looking warlock. "It's not Lot's men that have been attacking our patrols."

"Then who?" Merlin asked wondering why Arthur would look so worried.

"Its bandits," he sighed, "and they're not just attacking our patrols. They're attacking the villages along the Ridge of Escetir." He took a deep breath, looking up at Merlin again. "They're not leaving anyone alive."

Merlin had frozen as soon as he heard where the bandits were attacking. He knew what Arthur was trying to say without saying the actual words.

"Ealdor." He whispered and Arthur nodded, letting out a breath. "Arthur, have they reached Ealdor yet?"

"Not yet, the patrols say its most likely doing to be a few more days before they do," he felt himself relax a little knowing that there was still time to reach Ealdor before the bandits did. "Merlin, you know that we can't take armed men across the border. Lot would see it as an act of war."

"I don't need to take anyone with me, Arthur, you know that," Merlin was deadly serious in his words and Arthur knew that there was no chance that he was going to be able to stop Merlin from going to his mother, even if he had wanted to. "I'll be leaving straight away." He turned and made his way towards the doors.

"I'll have someone ready horses for you," Arthur called after him and Merlin stopped, turning to look at the king.

"Horses?"

"I'm not letting you go alone, Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes at his friend's assumption. "You're taking Morgana with you, yes?"

"No," Arthur blinked, clearly surprised. "If word got out that I wasn't here then there is still the possibility that someone still looking for revenge for the past could attack while they perceive Camelot to be without its strongest protector." Arthur couldn't argue as he knew that the man's words were true. They had no greater defence than the warlock in front of them. "Anyone who has those thoughts is less likely to do anything if they know that Morgana is still here. She may not be evil anymore, Arthur but it was not the evil in her that gave her her power. She's formidable in her own right."

"At least take one of the knights with you," he reasoned and Merlin sighed, nodding.

"Fine," he shook his head, knowing that if he didn't, Arthur would only send them out after him anyway. He knew where Ealdor was so it wouldn't be too hard for him to show them where to go on a map. "I'll take Gwaine with me, is that better?"

"It would make me feel better, yes." Arthur nodded, giving Merlin a smile and Merlin rolled his eyes turning to walk back out the door.

"Tell him if he's not down at the horses in fifteen minutes, I'm going without him," he called back and Arthur laughed.

Merlin practically ran back to his chambers, startling Jaime who was currently putting away the clothes he had brought back from the laundry.

"Is everything alright, Merlin?" He asked, looking at his master worriedly. It hadn't taken long for Jaime to become at ease with Merlin enough to refrain from using his titles in private as he had asked. When in the company of others, his formal title was still used but when it was just the two of them or the King's 'Inner Circle' as it was called, he was nothing more than Merlin.

"The village where I grew up is in danger." Merlin stated, grabbing a bag from the bottom of the wardrobe and flinging some clothes into it. "My mother is in danger."

"You're going to your home village," he stated and Merlin nodded and Jaime grabbed his white Pendragon cloak out of the wardrobe.

"Ealdor, yes," Merlin sighed, wishing that he didn't have to go home like this. He had wanted to wait for a little while, for things to settle down after his appointment but things just seemed to have a way of besting him. He wanted to see his mother again but riding to Ealdor and informing her that the village was once again in danger was not how he wanted it to happen.

"You're not going alone," Jaime stood there, his expression stern as he looked at his master.

"Gwaine is coming with me." Merlin smirked and the both of them knew that it was only because Arthur insisted that someone go with him that he had allowed it.

"So am I." Merlin raised an eyebrow at his servant, recognising the determination he saw in front of him as something he had displayed many times before. Unfortunately, Jaime did not have magic.

"Jaime," he sighed as the man pulled the cloak around his shoulders, fastening it for him, "I can't allow you to do that. Before you say anything," he held up a hand as Jaime opened his mouth to argue, "I know that I used to go with Arthur but there is a difference. I have magic and it is my destiny to protect Arthur. I would not have you in that kind of danger."

"But I _want_ to be there with you, Merlin." He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the lord he served. "I know that it has barely been a week but I feel I can call you a friend. I wouldn't see you go off on your own, most powerful warlock ever to live or not." Merlin chuckled, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "And besides, even if you say I can't I can just follow you after you leave."

Merlin gave him an exasperated look, knowing that whatever he said, it wasn't going to change the young man's mind. Besides, he had done much the same thing when he had been Arthur's servant. More than once if he was honest with himself.

"Alright," he sighed and Jaime grinned at him, "but if I tell you to get out of the way, you get out of the way, no arguments." He pointed at the young man as he opened his mouth to say something back. "Go and get your stuff together and meet us by the horses. Inform them that we'll be needing three."

He nodded, grabbed Merlin's bags before he could say anything and scurried off to his own rooms as Merlin chuckled, shaking his head.

"Convinced you to let him go, has he?" Merlin turned to see Arthur in the doorway. "Bit of a softie, aren't you?"

"He puts up a good argument," Merlin shrugged and Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Nothing I didn't do when I was your servant." He grinned and Arthur shrugged.

"Look, I know that you can take care of yourself and all that but . . . be careful, alright?" Arthur walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will, Arthur," Merlin smiled and the king nodded. "I was actually thinking this morning about going to Ealdor to see my mother, tell her everything that's happened recently." He sighed, frowning slightly. "Never thought that it would be like this, though."

"You going to try to get her to come to Camelot?" Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. "Well, I doubt she'll want to live in the castle."

Merlin laughed, trying to envision a servant trying to clamber after his mother and pick up after her. She'd have none of it and would have them running in fear within five minutes. "No," he laughed again.

"If she does come back, then she'll have a home for life in the upper town." Merlin smiled in gratitude, clapping Arthur on the shoulder before making his way out of his chambers and locking the door after Arthur walked out.

He made his way down to the courtyard where Jaime had beaten him to it, even though he had been up to his own rooms and gotten his own things together. He stood there between the horse that he had be given when he became Merlin's servant (Merlin sensed Arthur had something to do with that) and the beautiful grey mare that Gwen had gotten Merlin when he had returned to Camelot. He could see a stable hand waiting with Gwaine's black gelding, waiting for the knight to arrive.

It didn't take long for him to appear, a cheeky grin on his face as he walked over to Merlin.

"Asked for me personally, did you?" He grinned as he climbed onto his horse, laughing.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he mounted his mare, waiting for Jaime to mount the bay gelding he had been gifted with. "If only to keep the journey interesting." He answered and Jaime grinned at the two of them, no doubt thinking that at least the ride there and back was going to be enjoyable.

"Come back safe, all of you," Arthur told Merlin and he nodded, the both of them ignoring Gwaine's commentary behind them. "Are you sure you want to take him with you?"

"Like I said, he'll provide _some_ entertainment," the warlock grinned down at the king who laughed, stepping away as Merlin kicked his mare the other two following after him.

They were already at a canter before they crossed the drawbridge, Merlin and Gwaine's cloaks streaming behind them as they gathered speed in their haste towards the border, trying to gain as much ground as possible before they lost the light.

"We should stop here." Gwaine stated, dismounting in a small clearing. The light was fading and they knew that they wouldn't be able to get much further tonight. "We can get a fire going."

Merlin nodded, dismounting as Jaime did the same. He took both of their horse's reins despite the servant's protests. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him and he muttered something about going to get some firewood. Gwaine stood there, grinning at the two of them.

"You two seem to be getting along alright," he chuckled as he and Merlin tethered the horses, making sure that they had enough room to graze.

Merlin shrugged, looking in the direction Jaime had gone in. "He's a good man," he looked to the knight, "I guess that it helps that he's not a bootlicker." He grinned as Gwaine laughed. "No, there's something about him that just . . ."

"Reminds you of you?" Gwaine guessed and Merlin laughed, nodding slightly.

"Well, a little, yes." He admitted. "There is that."

"He's a good kid." Gwaine slapped him on the back. "He's the perfect servant for you, just as you were for Arthur."

"Thanks, Gwaine," he smiled at the knight as he wandered off.

"Going to find something for us to eat." He called back and Merlin rolled his eyes knowing that Gwaine was like Arthur. Any trip to the woods was wasted unless he killed something along the way.

He pulled off his cloak, setting it across the saddle of his horse. He pulled his bedroll off from behind his saddle and grabbed Jaime's as well. He rolled set them out on the ground as Jaime made his way back to where the horses were. He placed the wood on the ground, setting some of it up to be lit along with some kindling, leaving the rest to the side to be used throughout the night. He made his way over to his horse and grabbed his bag, taking a flint out.

Merlin chuckled as the man walked back over to the pile of wood he had gathered. "_Bæl on bryne._" He said softly, lighting the fire causing the young manservant to jump.

"Well, that's more efficient." He stated and Merlin laughed, nodding.

"I believe Gaius called it 'handy'." He laughed and Jaime grinned. He walked over to Merlin and picked up the bedrolls Merlin had placed on the ground to grab the rest of their supplies. He opened them out, placing Merlin's closer to the fire and his on the other side of his master's. Merlin remembered what it was like to be a servant, always being on the outside, slightly too far away from the fire to get warm.

He made his way towards where Jaime was, picking up his bedroll and placing it closer to the fire. Jaime looked as though he was going to argue but Merlin gave him a look and he closed his mouth.

"Where is Sir Gwaine?" Jaime asked, looking for the wayward knight.

"Trying to kill something, I expect." Merlin smirked and Jaime chuckled.

Gwaine returned a little while later, looking extremely proud of himself as he carried three rabbits with him. Jaime took them from him, intending to make a stew with them. He began to skin and prepare them and Merlin shuddered, remembering having to do that job.

"Any idea what you're going to do when you get to Ealdor?" Gwaine asked, sounding oddly pensive for the usual jovial knight.

Merlin shook his head, letting out a breath. "I don't know. The first thing I'm going to do is make sure that my mother is alright." He admitted and Gwaine smiled at him, knowing the need to protect his mother. "After that, I'm not sure."

"Just point me in the direction of the bad guys," Gwaine grinned, pointing his sword out in front of him. "Not that you need any help." Merlin nodded, unable to argue. "Does anyone in Ealdor know that you have magic?"

"Only my mother," Merlin admitted quietly. "There was someone else, my friend, Will. He died a few years ago, when Ealdor was under attack from a raider named Kanen. He took a bolt that was meant for Arthur." Merlin sighed, saddened by the memory of Will. "He was my best friend, my _only_ friend growing up."

"I can't believe that," Jaime smiled up at his master, not believing that someone like Merlin wasn't surrounded by people growing up.

He let out a huff, looking into the fire. "Believe it. Being in a small village, it's different to being in a city like Camelot. It's more insular. People just _know_ when you're different. They knew that there was something different about me and they didn't like it. It made them afraid of me."

"Did they ever find out?" Gwaine asked, unnerving Merlin with how serious he was being at the moment.

"They're about to," he sighed and Gwaine raised an eyebrow at him before laughing. "The only ones in Ealdor that knew about my magic was my mother and later my friend, Will. It was too dangerous for anyone else to know. For me and for them."

"Why?"

"Because even though Ealdor is beyond Camelot's borders, that did not stop Uther," Merlin looked into the fire, losing himself for a moment in the flames. "It is because of Uther's determination to destroy anything even close to resembling magic that I grew up without a father."

The knight and servant looked at the warlock in disbelief. He bit his lip, realizing that the fact he was a Dragonlord was not actually public knowledge.

"Why would Uther be the cause of that?" Jaime asked, sounding slightly nervous to ask. Gwaine leaned forward, clearly intent on learning that particular bit of information.

"Because my father was the last of his kind," Merlin whispered, his words gaining him identical looks of confusion. "My father was a Dragonlord. The only one to escape the slaughter that Uther rained down on them. He was the only one to escape Camelot, with Gaius's help. He told him of Ealdor, where he met my mother."

"And they had you before he left?" Jaime asked.

Merlin shook his head, sighing gently. "He didn't even know I existed until a few years ago." He looked between the two of them again. "He was the Dragonlord that Arthur and I set out to find when the Great Dragon attacked Camelot. I didn't even know that we were looking for my father until the day we set out and Gaius told me who he was."

"Arthur told me that he was killed." Gwaine stated softly, looking more serious than Merlin had ever seen him before.

"He died protecting me when we were attacked by Cenred's men." Merlin admitted and the two men opposite him fell silent again. "It was after he died that I inherited his powers."

"His powers?" Jaime's gaze snapped up to Merlin's, his jaw dropping in shock. "I thought you said he was the last Dragonlord."

"He was at the time," Merlin sat back, resting his hands behind him. "And now that title belongs to me. A Dragonlord's gift is passed down from father to son upon the death of the father."

"So you killed the dragon?" Gwaine queried, a sly grin spreading across his face at the thought that Arthur was not the one to kill the great beast.

Merlin, once again, shook his head. "Oh no, Kilgarrah is still very much alive." He smirked at the knight who looked confused once again. "I was going to kill him, had a spear in my hand, ready to take his life but in the end, I couldn't do it. He begged for me not to make him the cause for the extinction of the dragon species. And I thought on all that he had helped me with. When I first came to Camelot, he was the one that gave me advice in protecting Arthur. And after I let him go, as a matter of fact. He's helped me in so many ways. In the end, I couldn't take his life."

"Even after all he had done," Jaime nodded, a small smile on his face. He had learned much about the young man that was his master over the week or so that he had been serving him. He knew that there was much more beneath the surface that he hadn't discovered but that would only come with time. Everyday, he was learning something that made him like Merlin even more.

"Well, if you'd been chained under a castle for twenty years, you wouldn't be very happy about it, would you?" He chuckled and the two of them laughed, seeing his point.

Any further conversation was halted as Jaime declared their dinner ready and they ate the warm stew. Merlin had to say that he was glad he didn't have to cook on these excursions anymore. It didn't take them long before they finished the pot, warm and full from their meal. Jaime took the bowls and the pot he had used to make the stew to a stream not too far away to wash them out.

"Oh, Gwaine," the knight looked over at him, "you pull the stunts on Jaime like you used to with me and you'll lose all that hair you're so fond of." Merlin smirked as a hand went straight to the aforementioned locks. There was nothing that would rile Gwaine more than if someone ruffled his hair. "Understood?" He nodded begrudgingly and Merlin nodded, satisfied.

"You should get some sleep." Gwaine suggested, walking over to his horse and grabbing his sword, sticking it into the ground as he sat down again. "I'll take watch."

"Alright," Merlin made his way round the fire to his bedroll as Jaime returned with the pots, tucking them back into the bags that would be strapped back onto his horse in the morning. "Wake me in a few hours and I'll take over." Gwaine nodded at him as he lay down, hearing Jaime do the same before allowing him to drift off into sleep, feeling his internal shield erecting itself around him.

~TTOF~

Merlin moaned gently as he woke up, the faint light of dawn starting to push through the trees above them. It had only been a few hours or so since Jaime had woken and told him to get some more rest and that he would take last watch.

He could hear the fire crackling and saw that the pot was back over it, most likely cooking something for breakfast. He sat up and stretched out, feeling his back crack slightly as it always did after a night sleeping in the forest. He looked over at Gwaine as the knight let out a great snort, his head lolling to the side, mouth wide open. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he stood up, stretching out fully once he was upright.

"Good morning." Jaime sang and Merlin wondered how he could be so chipper after having been awake for the last few hours. He remembered taking the last watch and he would always be dead on his feet. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"That's good to know," Merlin nodded as he made his way towards the stream he knew was nearby. After relieving himself he made his way over to the stream, kneeling down next to it to wash his face off.

It was a peaceful, slow moving body of water and he cupped his hands, wetting his face and arms, trying to wake himself up a little more.

He sat there for a moment, listening to the sounds of the forest waking up and smiled to himself. He could feel the magic stirring in the environment around them. The majority of people didn't feel it and there were a great many sorcerers that didn't feel it either. But then again, Merlin could never have been labelled as normal in any situation.

He stilled as something caught his eye before looking back at the water's surface. He watched as the surface of the water changed, taking on a mirror like effect and he knew that his magic was acting on its own, naturally scrying for him as it had done in the past.

He watched as the image shifted to that of a great hall. A large estate somewhere he guessed. It wasn't large or ornate enough to be a castle or palace so he guessed that it belonged to a lord of some kind. He saw a man in finery sitting at a long table not unlike the table in the main council chambers in Camelot. Its size wasn't anywhere near the size of that one, though, nor the carvings as fine. Kneeling before him was a man wearing furs that had clearly been handmade and did not have any of the workmanship that came with those worn by nobility. He was wearing leathers that told of a traveler's life and his face was littered with scars.

He could see that they were in some kind of conversation, the lord sitting in the chair clearly becoming irate with something but Merlin could not hear what was being said. He tried to focus more, willing sound to come with the vision but it appeared that his magic would not obey him at this time.

Whatever was being said, it was something serious and his magic felt that it was something he needed to see.

"Merlin?" The image shattered when his concentration broke, hearing Jaime's voice calling out to him from the trees. He looked over at the servant, who was looking more than a little nervous. "I'm sorry but you were gone for quite a while and-"

"It's alright," Merlin sighed, looking back down at the water again and seeing nothing but the sun twinkling off its surface.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, following behind his master as he walked back to their small camp.

"Yes, just my magic doing its own thing again." He grumbled and Jaime looked confused.

"Does it do that a lot then?"

"More often than I'd like." Merlin admitted as Jaime handed him a bowl containing his breakfast. Gwaine was now awake and wolfing down his own meal as though it was the last food he would see. Merlin chuckled, shaking his head at the knight. He knew that Gwaine would be good for at least a little entertainment.

"How much longer do you think it's going to take for us to get there?" Gwaine asked as Jaime once again took the bowls and pot to the stream to clean.

"About half a day's hard ride." Merlin shrugged, standing up and making his way over to his horse, stroking her neck gently. She snickered, mouthing at the pocket on his breeches. She clearly wanted him to give her a treat of some kind. He didn't have anything so he merely rubbed her nose gently.

They waited for Jaime to get back and to put the things away in his bag, all the time refusing help from the other two. He stated, quite clearly that he was the servant and it was his job so to leave him to it. The two of them shut up pretty quickly, smiling at each other. Merlin fastened his cloak around his shoulders before climbing up onto his mare and waiting for the other two to follow suit.

It didn't take them long to get underway, the tension rising as they crossed the border from Camelot into Lot's kingdom. They knew that they could be ambushed by his men at any time and powerful though Merlin may be, he was not infallible and could not see everything coming. He slowed to a walk, fanning his magic out in all directions, his power of Life and Death allowing him to sense for any signs of life in the immediate vicinity. Though it did not tell him what the life was coming from, he could tell from the life force, the size of the creature. And so far the only things were rabbits and other smaller creatures that didn't fear the men riding past.

They rode hard for the rest of the journey and Merlin finally relaxed when he saw Ealdor in the distance, looking much as it had done the day he had left. It was calm and peaceful and held nothing of the danger he feared was coming its way.

The last time he had been back, the small village had been under attack and the head of the village, Matthew was close to losing his head. It was only a well-timed sword from Arthur that that did not happen. Although Matthew sadly died at Kanen's hand a few days later, his life had been spared in that moment.

"Quaint," Gwaine remarked and Merlin rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Doubt it would hold any interest for you," Merlin quipped, nudging his horse forward again.

"And why would you say that?" Gwaine demanded, following along as Jaime trailed behind, his chuckles following the two men.

"There isn't a tavern," Merlin grinned before kicking his mare into a canter again.

He didn't hear any argument from Gwaine and he knew that the knight hadn't taken offence to his words as they rode. He could see the people milling about the village, some of them stopping to look as the three of them approached, clearly wondering what was happening. It wasn't until they were at the entrance to the village that people began to recognize Merlin, their eyes taking in his fine clothes and horse.

"Someone fetch Hunith." He heard someone call out, a young boy running off in the direction he guessed his mother was in.

She emerged from her small house as Merlin pulled his horse to a stop, dismounting. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck as he pulled her to him. He buried his nose in her hair, being pulled back to childhood as the scent of his mother washed over him. How he'd missed her.

"Oh Merlin, I've missed you, my boy." She pulled back, tears in her eyes. She looked him up and down, her eyes widening as she took in the fine leather and cloak he was wearing. "Merlin, what-"

"There's a lot to explain." He smiled down at her, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. "But for now, I must speak to the village elders." She nodded, relaying the message to the same young boy that had fetched her.

"You need to explain all of this," she gestured to his clothes and the fact that there was a knight and a servant with him.

"I will," he promised, taking her hand, "but it is important that I speak with them. There is much to catch up on, mother. And I intend to tell you everything." He grinned and she couldn't help but smile back. His mother, she may be but even she was not immune to the disarming spell of her sons smile.

They made their way to one of the larger houses in the village, which wasn't saying much in comparison to other buildings Merlin had seen but he knew that it would house Philip, one of the elders of the village. He and Gavin, along with Matthew had essentially run the village before Merlin had left and he doubted that that had changed.

The two men inside looked up as Merlin entered the small room, followed by Hunith, Gwaine and Jaime. There were others in the room surrounding them who stared at him wide eyed as they took him in. He knew that he looked nothing like the boy that had left for Camelot all those years ago and it was clear they didn't really know how to take this new Merlin.

"Boy here says that you need to speak with us," Gavin started, eyeing Merlin up. He had never liked him, even as a boy. He had an idea that there was something different about him but he could never put his finger on what it was.

"Yes," Merlin nodded, looking between the two men. "There is a group of bandits that have been making their way across the Ridge of Escetir over the last few weeks." Eyebrows shot up at his words. "They have come into contact with several of Camelot's patrols as they've crossed the border a few times."

"I don't see what them trying to get into Camelot has to do with us." Philip countered in much the same was as Gavin had. Merlin knew that if the rest of the village hadn't loved him and his mother so much, these two would have thrown at least him out as soon as they could.

"As I'm sure you well know, the border between Camelot and Essetir is not a straight line. It is most likely that it has only been crossed because following it does not work for them." Merlin took a breath. "Reports that have come back to Camelot is that they're attacking the villages along the Ridge." A murmur passed around the small crowd at his words. "And the next village in their path is Ealdor."

"You're sure?" Hunith took hold of Merlin's arm and he looked down at her, seeing her worried face, her eyes searching his own.

"If only I weren't." He sighed, placing a hand on hers.

"What do they want?" Gavin asked, standing up and walking over to Merlin.

"I don't know." He shook his head, unable to answer the one thing that he had been trying to figure out since they had left Camelot the day before. "The only thing I do know is that they're not leaving anyone in the villages they're attacking alive."

A gasp echoed from the crowd as his words sunk in.

"What good is your warning?" Philip spat, standing up and standing beside Gavin as he stared Merlin down. "We're not warriors. I know that you might be surrounded by them in Camelot but there are none here. Unless you're expecting your one knight to be able to hold off a whole group of bandits."

"I'm not expecting him to anything. I'm not expecting _any_ of you to do anything," Merlin muttered lowly, feeling his mother's grip on his arm tighten slightly. He looked down at her and saw her shake her head slightly, knowing what he was about to do. "It's alright." He whispered, squeezing her hand once more. "I'm sure that word has travelled even here that Arthur has appointed a Court Sorcerer, bringing back the forgotten position."

"How does that help us?" A woman Merlin couldn't see asked from the back of the room. "Unless he's coming here to help us."

"He's already here," Merlin answered, standing up straight. "_I_ am Camelot's Court Sorcerer and I will not allow anyone to harm Ealdor again."

"You?" Gavin laughed, gesturing towards Merlin. "A sorcerer?"

"I prefer the term warlock but let's not get into semantics, shall we?" Merlin smirked, his eyes flashing gold even though no magic had been cast. Gavin froze, seeing the small display of power, his laugh dying in his throat. "Now, like I said, I will not allow anyone here to come to any harm."

"When do you think they will be here?" Philip asked also having seen the flash in Merlin's eyes.

"Possibly in the next day or so. We left Camelot yesterday and by then the patrols had sighted them at a few days away. It shouldn't be too long before they're here."

He looked at the people in the room, all watching him with expressions that he hadn't seen from them before. They were trusting him. He had brought them word of what was to happen and he knew that it was up to him to protect them.

And he would do as he had done before.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

Merlin couldn't help but smile as he watched his mother potter around nervously, chattering on about nothing in particular. It was always something that she'd done when she was nervous and agitated.

"Mother," he sighed, standing up and walking over to her, lightly clasping her hands in his own. "You're doing it again." He chuckled and she glared at him playfully.

"Well, it's not every day you learn that your son has been made the Court Sorcerer of Camelot and that he's now a noble with his own servant." She babbled and he chuckled again, pulling her to one of the seats that sat next to the fire. "And everything that you are to the magical community. And all that since you left less than a year ago."

"I know it's hard to believe but . . . it's all true." He smiled at her and she gave him the smile that was reserved for him alone, resting a hand lovingly on his cheek.

"I do love you, my boy." She whispered repeating the same words she had the last time Ealdor had come under attack. This time though, he didn't have to worry about exposing himself. The village knew who and what he was now. He didn't have to hide anymore.

Gwaine and Jaime walked back into the small house, both of them carrying freshly chopped wood. They had seen that Hunith had been running low and volunteered to get some more, wanting to give the mother and son a small chance to catch up. Merlin had been grateful.

"Where do you want this?" Gwaine asked, shifting his arms to indicate the wood he held. Hunith pointed towards the corner where a small pile of wood was still kept. Jaime made his way in front of Gwaine, gently kicking the older pieces of wood out of the way so they would be used first. Something Merlin knew Gwaine would never have thought to do.

"Well, I don't know about Jaime but I want to hear stories of little Merlin and magic," Gwaine grinned as he sat down in front of Hunith.

Merlin moaned, leaning back and shaking his head. "Mother, if you ever felt anything for me, please do not tell him anything."

Hunith smiled at her son and the way he was with the knight. It was clear that Gwaine held Merlin in high regard, the respect he held for him shining through the playful banter he and her son had been engaging in since they arrived at her home.

"I'll tell you one story." She bargained and Merlin moaned again. She grinned at her son who was pleading with her not to tell anything too embarrassing.

"Only one?" Gwaine whined sounding like a child that had been denied something sweet.

"Only one," Hunith stated, her tone distinctly no nonsense in the only way a mother could be. Gwaine shrugged, winking up at Merlin who whacked him over the back of the head. Hunith didn't even think to scold him, laughing at the two of them. "Well, there was one time, I do remember when Merlin's magic hadn't made an appearance yet so you can imagine how it scared me."

"I'll bet." Gwaine muttered and Merlin narrowed his eyes at the knight.

"It was about two years after the Purge had begun so everyone was still very scared, even outside of Camelot." Hunith reasoned and Gwaine hushed, knowing when he was being scolded even if it wasn't obvious. "I knew that being a single mother was going to be hard. I'd managed through my pregnancy but having a little one to take care of as well as trying to earn my keep in the village was going to be hard, I knew that." She looked at her son, sitting in front of her, a grown man and she felt another wave of pride wash over her. "Anyway, it was late in the day and I'd gotten so caught up in what I was doing that I hadn't even realised that the sun had almost set until I could barely see my hands. I knew that I needed to light some candles, so I told myself that I would light them. I hadn't even realised that I'd spoken out loud about needing light until all of a sudden, every single candle in the room began to light one by one. It frightened me so much. I looked over at Merlin and there he was, eyes shining gold as each and every one of the candles lit." Gwaine grinned at Merlin and the warlock shrugged. "He was four days old."

Gwaine let out a strangled breath as Merlin laughed at his reaction.

"Four days old?" Gwaine choked out as Hunith nodded, smiling at his mirth. "And he was already doing that?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe the trouble he used to get into." Hunith groused, ruffling Merlin's hair as she stood up to put on some supper.

"I didn't get into _that_ much trouble," Merlin grumbled and Hunith laughed gently.

"I used to get so scared when Cenred's men used to ride through. When they heard them coming I used to grab him inside and make sure that he was never seen when he was a boy. As he got older, it was easier but the fear is never gone." She sounded wistful, the worry still evident in her voice.

"You think that Cenred would have had him killed?" Jaime asked, watching Merlin's mother closely.

"No," she sighed, looking at her boy, seeing the child he had once been. "Cenred wouldn't have killed him. He would have used him. He would have tried to turn Merlin into a weapon and I couldn't bear that."

"You don't have to worry any longer, Mother." Merlin stood walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "There is no more need to worry. The ban against magic has been repealed in Camelot and if everything goes the way Arthur hopes, it will no longer be looked upon in fear in the other kingdoms either. People in Camelot know who I am and what I can do and they're not afraid." He pulled back from her, Hunith looking up at her son. "I'm finally free, Mother. Finally."

"And I am so glad."

It wasn't long before they had eaten and settled in for bed. The three men took the floor of the small house while Hunith took the bed, at all their insistence.

Merlin woke up the next morning actually wishing for his bed in Camelot. He had forgotten what sleeping on the floor in his mother's house was like and decided that he didn't miss it at all.

He stood up, noticing that Jaime appeared to already be up and about. It didn't surprise him considering in Camelot he had to be up early to be able to head down to the kitchens to grab Merlin's breakfast before waking him. He certainly didn't miss having to make his way through the steady stream of people. Thankfully, being Arthur's servant meant that while he was gathering his breakfast, no one really got in his way. While Uther had been alive, the only ones that came before him were the king's personal servants but when Arthur had become king, he had been considered at the top of the servants. It was a much coveted position, although Merlin could never really understand why someone would _want_ the job of cleaning up Arthur's socks after a training session.

The only reason Merlin had put up with it for so long was because – in the beginning – it was his destiny to do so and later, because he and the king had become friends.

Needless to say, he didn't miss the job.

But now that Merlin was Arthur's right hand man and had such power in Camelot, the position he had once held while Arthur was prince fell to Jaime. He knew that there would be some of the servants in the castle that would hold a grudge but the majority, he believed, would understand why the Head of Staff had given the position to Jaime.

He was glad that he had.

"Merlin," he turned to see Jaime standing in the doorway, a slightly nervous look on his face. "The two men from yesterday are waiting outside. They wish to speak with you." Merlin nodded, resigned at having to deal with them.

He dressed quickly at Jaime's words. While he pulled on the breeches, shirt and boots that he had obtained since becoming Court Sorcerer, he pulled on one of the jackets he had left here when he had left Ealdor when he had returned after leaving Camelot. He had known that he would be going to find the druids and also knew that he would no longer need the jacket he had always worn as Arthur's servant. It was plain enough so that he wouldn't stand out as anyone other than another peasant and when he pulled on one of his old neckerchiefs, it covered the collar of his shirt. Though he was a noble now, he didn't want to stand out amongst those in the village. He was surprised to note that no matter how protective he felt over the place and the people that lived within it, he no longer considered it home.

Walking out of Hunith's house, he saw Gavin and Philip standing there, whispering between themselves. They turned to face him as they noticed him coming.

"Merlin," they both nodded and he nodded in response, noting that they both looked a little nervous to be standing there with him. "You said that there was a chance the bandits could be here today."

"It is possible, yes." He affirmed and they swallowed.

"What do you need us to do?" Gavin asked, glancing around the village, clearly remembering what had been put into place when they had had to fight off Kanen and his band of men. "Do you need us to place traps around the village again like we did before? We remember what was done and how to make them-"

"That won't be necessary," Merlin interrupted and they both looked at him, confused. "I don't plan on letting them get that far." The confused looks only continued and he knew he had to elaborate. "The only reason I didn't use magic in the beginning when Kanen attacked was because Arthur didn't know, then." They both swallowed nervously at the mention of his magic but Merlin paid it no heed. He knew that if he made a big deal out of it, the more likely they were to do the same. "I don't have that worry now. I plan on intercepting them just after they cross the river. Any time before that and they'll see me."

"You plan to take them on alone?" Philip sounded disbelieving and Merlin raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've defeated two immortal armies in my time, Philip," Merlin responded with a smirk. "I don't think a group of bandits will be too much trouble." He turned to where the bandits would most likely be coming from, should they follow the path they had been across the ridge. "I want everyone inside. In case some of them manage to slip past. I don't want anyone to risk being seen or hurt."

The two of them nodded, not really knowing how to handle this new, more powerful, more self-assured Merlin.

They turned away, returning to those standing behind them, watching what was going on. Even though all the older members of the village had known Merlin since birth, they were watching him as though they were seeing him for the first time. It made him slightly uneasy and saddened him slightly to know that they didn't really trust him any longer.

Hunith walked up beside him, placing a hand on his arm as he looked down at her.

"I'm so proud of you, my boy." She said softly, resting her head on the top of his arm. "When you left here, you were just a boy. And now look at you. You are a man, a strong man. Court Sorcerer of Camelot."

"Mother," Merlin turned to face her, "when this is over, I want you to come back to Camelot with me." She started to protest and he knew what she was going to say. "If only, so I know that you are safe. I worry about you."

"It is _my_ job to worry about _you_." She insisted and he gave her a small smile.

"Not anymore." He answered and she gave him a very motherly look in return. "I don't have to hide anymore. There's no reason for you to worry about me in Camelot. You, on the other hand, are more likely to be in danger now that my magic is known and I am in a position of power, there's no telling what kind of danger you could be in in the future."

She looked up at him, regarding her son, seeing something in him that she had only seen twice before. A determination to keep her safe. She had seen it when he had come to Ealdor with Arthur, Morgana and Gwen when Kanen had attacked and when she had gone to Camelot after being struck ill. She knew that he would stop at nothing to see her safe.

She nodded, biting her lip. "I see how you worry." She placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "Alright." He let out a relieved breath. "Once this is over, I'll come back to Camelot with you. But," he raised an eyebrow at her, knowing what the 'but' was, "I'll not live in the castle."

"Don't worry about that, Mother," he chuckled, taking her hand in his. "Arthur and I have already discussed it. He knew that I would want you to come back to Camelot. There will be a home secured for you for life. You may have to stay one or two nights in the castle while it is prepared but I'm sure you can cope with that, yes?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling knowingly at her son. It hadn't surprised her that he had already discussed the possibility of her returning with him with Arthur. She knew how close they were and that had been before Arthur had known about her son's magic. Now that there were no secrets between them, their friendship would be even stronger.

He looked back to the village, seeing that there were very few people walking about. He knew that Gavin and Philip had warned everyone to stay inside while Merlin dealt with the bandits. He looked back down to his mother who gave him a soft smile, her love for her son shining through her eyes. "I need you to stay inside. Jaime will stay with you." He had ensured that the servant would do so, stating that he needed someone to make sure that his mother was alright.

She nodded, placing a hand on the side of his face again, gently running her thumb over his cheek as she used to do when he was young before walking back to her small house.

Gwaine walked over to him, sword at the ready.

"You ready, mate?" He asked, turning to look at Hunith walking back to the village.

"I cannot let them get hurt, no matter how they may have treated me in the past." Merlin's voice was strong and Gwaine knew that he wouldn't be dissuaded from helping the village he'd grown up in.

"I'll cover you in case some get past you." Gwaine had the same edge to his tone that Merlin had. "Not that I think you need it but . . ."

"Better safe than sorry." Merlin finished and the knight nodded, watching as the last residents of the village disappeared into their homes, his face serious. It wasn't often that Gwaine showed this side of himself. It was a side that gave away the fact that he might not be the 'commoner knight' everyone thought he was. Of course, Merlin knew that he had his seal of nobility hidden in his chambers back in Camelot but no one else had any clue they were there.

He clapped Merlin on the shoulder, walking off in the direction of the ridge that separated Ealdor from the river. Merlin took a breath, glancing back at the now seemingly empty village before following and walking past where Gwaine had hidden himself away.

He walked to a where the ridgeline separated, making the way for the road that passed through the village and stood just past it. It carried on, creating a small valley that they would need to pass through were they to reach the village.

Merlin would make sure they didn't get that far.

He looked up at either side of the small rock face. It wasn't incredibly high, probably twice his height but he knew that he could use it to his advantage.

He looked back towards the river, seeing the group making their way across. They wouldn't have been able to see him from where they were but he could see that there was only about twenty of them. Even though the group was not large, he knew that bandits were ruthless and many villages had no trained fighters amongst them. It meant that they didn't have any way of defending themselves.

These men had not expected Merlin.

It took them a little while to cross and make their way towards where Merlin was. He stood in the middle of the road, seeming unassuming. They slowed as they saw him, clearly not sure how to take the lone man standing in the middle of the road in front of them.

"It would be wise of you to get out of the way," the leader sneered as he took in Merlin, standing there in front of him.

Merlin shook his head as he looked up, stiffening slightly as he took in the man in front of him. It was the man he had seen in the surface of the stream the morning before. The same man he had seen in the vision was the one leading the raids on the villages.

But why?

"I don't think I will," Merlin's voice was low and he levelled the man in front of him with a stare of his own. "You're not going to be attacking any more villages."

The man laughed, looking back at his men, who started to laugh alongside him as he advanced slowly, clearly going for intimidation. Little did he know that his advancement was exactly what the warlock wanted.

"I'd like you see you try and stop us," the man laughed, pulling out a crossbow, holding it at his side.

He waited for the last man to cross the invisible line he had marked in his mind before he, looked up at the man in front of him. "Very well," he smirked, the words of the Old Religion slipping off his tongue as he lowered himself to the ground. "_Ic þe bebiede þu þæt abifest nu!_" He slammed his hand on the ground, his smirk growing as the ground began to shake violently. He knew that they would be able to feel it in the village as well, so also knew that he would need to explain to them when this had been done.

The men in front of him began to panic as rocks from the sides of the small ravine began to fall, their horses rearing and throwing many of them to the ground. There were many of them that were crushed beneath the falling stones and those that hadn't been quickly turned and ran. The leader stared at Merlin as he stood, the ground still quaking as he tried to keep his horse under control.

He glared at Merlin, aiming his crossbow and firing at the warlock.

"_Scildan!_" Merlin erected a shield in front of him and the bolt disintegrated into dust. "_Swefe nu!_" He threw his hand out, aiming the spell at the man in front of him. His magic had seen fit to show him this man before now and he needed to know why. The man slumped forward on his horse, dropping the crossbow as Merlin ensured with his magic that he would not wake and that he would not fall off his horse. He saw the men that had not fled were making their way over to their unconscious leader. Merlin walked forward, grabbing the reins of the horse so that it would not flee. "_Hleap on bæc!_" His eyes flashed once again as the men in front of him flew backwards, all of them landing several meters away, some of them unconscious, others of them dead.

Merlin had taken many lives on this morning but he reasoned that they were not the innocent lives that would have been lost had the bandits reached Ealdor.

After making sure that the men in front of him were not going to be getting up any time soon, he turned to the man on the horse, seeing that it was indeed the same scarred face he had seen in the stream the morning before. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Why had this man been meeting with a lord? Why had he been raiding villages and yet taking nothing? There had to be something more behind it.

He turned, keeping a hold on the horse's reins as he led the animal back towards the village.

"Mate, did you have to shake the whole place down?" Gwaine asked as he walked up to him, just about able to see the devastation Merlin had caused with the earthquake. It hadn't blocked off the road but it had done enough damage to scatter the bandits that had survived.

"It was the easiest way." He stated and Gwaine looked between the warlock and the unconscious man on the horse he was leading. "There's something more going on here." He answered Gwaine's unasked question. "I saw this man in a vision yesterday morning. I have to know what's going on." The knight nodded, taking the reins from Merlin, looking up at the man questioningly. "He'll not wake until I allow him to."

He sped up his pace back into the village. People were looking out of their windows, watching him as he made his way to his mothers' house. Once there, he took off his jacket and the neckerchief, stating to Jaime that he needed to get everything packed up and ready to leave.

"Merlin," Gwaine called to him as he walked out of the house. He walked over to the knight as he pulled on his jacket, "clearly there's something about this bloke that's worrying you and you want to take him back to Camelot, yes?" Merlin nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "Why don't you and Jaime head back to Camelot with him today and I'll stay here while your mother gets everything packed up." Merlin inhaled deeply, wanting to argue. "You know that I won't let anything happen to her, mate."

"I know," Merlin sighed. What Gwaine had proposed made sense – not that he'd ever tell him that – and he nodded, essentially giving his approval. He didn't really want to leave his mother behind, even if she did have a knight of Camelot with her and was only two days, at the most behind him. But, on the other hand, he knew that with the unconscious bandit leader, he couldn't linger in Ealdor. He had to get back to Camelot as quickly as possible. "Alright."

It didn't take long for them to get packed up and ready to go. Merlin explained as best he could what was happening to his mother and explained that Gwaine would be staying to accompany her back to Camelot. She accepted his words, realizing that there must be more to what was happening than Merlin was telling her. Though she didn't like that he was keeping secrets, doing so had been drilled into him since he was old enough to understand and she didn't expect that to change any time soon.

Though he hadn't wanted to, Merlin left his mother in Ealdor, somewhat comforted to know that Gwaine was with her and that she wouldn't be vulnerable when travelling to Camelot. Merlin and Jaime rode as hard as they could without doing any harm to the horses and with the unconscious man with them. Though Merlin had enchanted him so that he would not fall out of the saddle or wake up until Merlin lifted it, having the extra horse meant that they were slowed a little.

They rode until they were no longer able to see where they were going properly, making camp. They had moved the unconscious man from the saddle and Jaime – though he knew the man would remain unconscious as long as Merlin willed it – tied him to a tree just to be safe. If it hadn't been for the rise and fall of the man's chest, he would have thought him dead.

"What made you bring him to Camelot with us?" Jaime asked, nodding his head to the unconscious man as he spooned another mouthful of the stew he had made into his mouth and Merlin realized that he hadn't explained to Jaime why he had brought the man with them.

"Do you remember, yesterday morning while I was at the stream and you came looking for me?" Jaime nodded, his brows furrowing. "And I told you that my magic was doing its own thing again?" Another nod. "My magic had shown me a vision in the water of that man," he nodded towards the man in question, "and a nobleman in a very serious conversation. I didn't realize that it may have had something to do with what had been happening at the ridge before I saw him leading the band."

"What would a nobleman want with a bandit leader?" Jaime asked and Merlin shrugged, shaking his head.

"I don't know." His voice was quiet, contemplative. "That's what I plan to find out when we get back to Camelot." The servant nodded, finishing the food in his bowl.

Before long the two of them settled in to sleep, Merlin extending his inner shield to encompass Jaime. The servant looked at Merlin for a moment after feeling the gentle magic wash over him. Merlin had already settled into his bedroll but could feel the eyes of the man on him. Jaime seemed to quickly realize that he was safe for the night and closed his eyes.

~TTOF~

The two of them woke shortly after dawn and ate some of the dried rations they had packed with them for emergencies instead of making breakfast from scratch. It shaved a lot of time off their journey.

Even with the bandit leader in tow, the two of them made it through the gates of Camelot just as the midday bells were tolling. They were met by stable-hands who had heard the horse's hooves on the cobblestones of the courtyard. Merlin handed the reins of his mare to one of the waiting hands, seeing Sirs Leon and Elyan making their way out of the castle doors.

"The unconscious man on the third horse by Jaime," he motioned to where Jaime was dismounting, passing the reins off and making his way over to the horse that carried the bandit leader, "he is to be taken to the dungeons."

"Of course," Both Leon and Elyan knew that when Merlin stated something or someone was dangerous, he was usually right. Even when he had been a servant, they knew to trust his word. They made their way over to the man, pulling him down from the saddle and relieving Jaime of his watch. The servant seemed to be relieved that he didn't need to hang around and immediately ran into the castle.

Merlin had made his way into the castle as soon as he had directed the knights where to go. He quickly walked down the corridors towards the council chambers, knowing that that would be where Arthur was at this time of day. The servants were hastily stepping out of his way and he knew that he must look a sight, his expression like thunder with his great white cloak streaming out behind him as he walked.

The guards hastily opened the doors to the council chambers as he approached, allowing him to walk through unhindered. It still amazed Merlin how quickly those on the castle staff had accepted his nobility as new as it was, especially when it still hadn't quite sunk in for him yet.

"Merlin!" Arthur shot up out of his seat, abandoning the paperwork in front of him and walking down to meet the warlock. He could see that there was something wrong by the expression on his friends face. "What happened?"

"There may have been more to these attacks than we thought." Merlin stated quietly and Arthur's brow furrowed. Merlin nodded towards the doors and turned to walk down to the dungeons, knowing that Arthur would follow. He wasn't disappointed as he heard the king's footsteps following him.

He didn't stop until they reached the dungeons, the guards directing them to where Leon and Elyan had deposited the man he had brought back from Ealdor.

"Merlin, what is going on?" Arthur asked as he stopped in front of the cell holding the unconscious man. The knights had seen to it that he was shackled, possibly knowing that Merlin was the one behind his prone form. "Who is he?"

"This is the leader of the bandits that was attacking the villages along the Ridge of Escetir," Merlin explained, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him. "The morning before we arrived in Ealdor, I was down at a stream near where we had camped," Arthur raised his eyebrows, clearly wondering where Merlin was going with his little story, "while I was there, my magic showed me a vision."

"Of what?" Arthur turned to face him directly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A nobleman and another man in a serious conversation. It was clear that the nobleman was not happy at what he had to say. I don't know who the nobleman was but the man he was speaking to," Merlin gestured inside the cell. "Was him. There's something more going on, Arthur. Bandits may be ruthless but they don't attack villages and take nothing, leaving everyone dead. There's always some kind of profit for them."

"And you think that there is another reason they were attacking the villages along the border." Merlin nodded, his expression grave. "How long will he be out?"

"Until I wake him up," Merlin shrugged and Arthur rolled his eyes. He should have expected that.

"Right," Arthur thought for a moment, running a hand down his face. "If you wake him up and we have him brought up into the council chambers. I think everyone should hear what he has to say."

Merlin nodded, holding out a hand towards the man in the cell. "_þu you __áwrecest._" The man shuddered lightly before stilling again. "It'll take a few minutes to take effect but he'll wake up."

"Right," Arthur motioned for Merlin to follow him as he made his way out of the dungeons. Merlin had the feeling that Arthur wanted to go for as much of an intimidation tactic as possible. He instructed the guards to have the man brought up to the council chambers in an hour, shackles still in place. Merlin wasn't surprised when he ordered no less than six men to escort him up.

The man was dangerous and they had to be prepared for anything.

Arthur headed towards his chambers, happening upon George who was scrubbing the floors with far too much enthusiasm if you asked Merlin.

"George, get me my chainmail, sword and my cloak." The manservant nodded before hurrying over to where the specified items were stored. Merlin grinned at Arthur as he wrestled with George while he put the offending items on his person.

He grumbled as George smoothed down the cloak, over his shoulders making sure there were no creases to be found. It clearly didn't matter that they would appear as soon as Arthur started to move. Merlin couldn't help but laugh as George left the room having been forcefully dismissed by Arthur.

"I don't know how you've put up with him for so long." Merlin chuckled and Arthur rolled his eyes, picking up his gloves and pulling them on.

"He's good at his job," Arthur supplied, not meeting Merlin's gaze as the warlock laughed again. "Alright, I put up with him because he's the complete opposite of you." Arthur admitted and Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended by that or take it as a compliment."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but . . . compliment." Arthur admitted and Merlin's eyebrows shot up. "I couldn't have another servant like you, Merlin. Apart from the fact that he dresses in almost the exact same way you used to," both of them snorted at the thought, "he's the complete opposite and I think that's something I need."

Merlin nodded, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Arthur looked the warlock up and down, noticing that his white jacket and cloak were still gleaming even after the journey to and from Ealdor.

"Merlin, how is it that there is not a speck of dirt on you, even after spending nearly a week out of the castle, riding for four days _and_ spending several nights in the forest?"

Merlin smiled before stepping over to him, glancing around as if it was a big secret. "Magic." He whispered and Arthur rolled his eyes, chuckling, shoving the warlock away. He should have guessed. "Come on."

As they had done in the days before, the King and the Court Sorcerer made their way towards the council chambers side by side, the combined image of the red and white creating an intimidating display from the two men.

Merlin stood off to the side slightly, shielded from the view of the main hall by a large pillar. He had explained to Arthur that the man would know him as the man that confronted them in Ealdor and he had the feeling that he would be quite explosive when he realized where he was. He didn't want to give him any more reason to blow up before he had to.

He and Arthur glanced at each other as they heard yelling in the corridor outside the chambers. The knights were on alert, hands on the pommels of their swords before the doors even opened. The council members that had gathered were nervous when the yelling and sounds of struggling became louder and louder.

Merlin glanced to his side as he felt a hand on his arm and saw Morgana standing there with a small smile on her face. They both looked to the doors as they opened, the guards dragging the man into the chambers, throwing him in front of where Arthur was standing.

"What is your name?" Arthur demanded as the man righted himself. He glared up at Arthur, a look of contempt on his face. "I will not ask you again, what is your name?"

The man glanced around, seeing the knights and guards that surrounded him. "Durward." He grumbled and Arthur nodded.

"You are aware of why you have been brought here?" Arthur walked slowly backwards and forwards in front of Durward, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him.

"I don't even know where I am." Durward spat, clearly angry. "Last thing I remember is some runt standing in the middle of the road, blocking my path-"

"While you were on your way to attack another village?" Arthur cut in and Durward smirked.

"Just following orders," he chuckled and Merlin stiffened from where he was standing. Durward's words caught Arthur's attention. Merlin had been right. These bandits weren't just wreaking a destructive and deadly path along the ridge.

"What orders?" The man chuckled again, an evil sound emanating from his throat. Arthur nodded and one of the guards grabbed the back of Durward's jacket, hauling him upright on his knees while another pressed a blade to his back, the threat clear. "What orders?"

"You do not comprehend the power you hold at your fingertips, do you Arthur Pendragon?" He sneered, the threat of being run through not daunting him in the slightest. "You cannot comprehend the power that the sorcerer you have at your beck and call could bring you."

"I am well aware of who he is and what he can do." Arthur answered, not breaking eye contact with the man in front of him.

"I don't think you do." Durward shook his head, a smirk appearing. "I don't think you understand the power he could bring you." Merlin felt his anger at the bandit growing and Morgana squeezed his arm, a silent warning for him to calm down. He took a deep breath, feeling his magic rebelling under his skin. It wanted out and he wanted to let it but he knew that he had to keep his head. Bringing the council chambers down around them would not be a good idea. "But the man that hired me . . . he knows. He knows what could be done with a power like that. He knows the perfect way to get it."

"If he knows so much about my Court Sorcerer," Arthur put a slight emphasis on the 'my' in the sentence, just enough so that the intent was clear, "then he should know that he is the one man that cannot be corrupted. He is the one foretold to walk only in the path of Light and nothing can change that."

"But he is only human," the man laughed, looking up at the king again, "and he has weaknesses just like any other man does. All we had to do, was find it."

Realisation dawned on Merlin with those words. They weren't taking any loot from the villages they ransacked because they weren't looking for goods or gold. They weren't after some_thing_. They were looking for some_one_. His one weakness.

His mother.

A shudder ran through the room as the thought entered Merlin's mind and Morgana tightened her grip on his arm. He could hear her calling his name in his mind but it did not penetrate through the white noise that was drowning everything out.

He stepped out from behind the pillar, making himself known as he walked over to Durward, stopping in front of him, beside Arthur. The bandit looked up at him, his eyes widening as he saw the same young man that had blocked them on the road the day before. Seeing him this time, though, he was not wearing the peasant clothes he had been. When he had seen him before, he looked like nothing more than the other peasant men he had seen and slaughtered over the last days along the ridge. Looking up at the man he knew was Camelot's Court Sorcerer, he could see why the man who hired him wanted him for his own. Though he had no magic of his own, he could feel the power emanating from the man.

"You were looking for my mother," Merlin seethed and the man, for the first time, shied away from one that stood in front of him. Seeing Merlin at his side, Arthur understood why the man had shied away. If Merlin wished it so, the man who was now cowering in front of him would be nothing more than ash blowing in the wind. It appeared that despite the tremble that ran through the hall a moment ago, Merlin had control over his magic. "You took so many lives because you were searching for my mother."

"Like I said," Durward's voice was less strong, quaking slightly at the sight of the angry warlock in front of him, "I was just following orders."

"Who's orders?" Merlin seethed and he shook his head, refusing to answer the warlock. "Whose orders were you following?"

"He'll kill me if I tell you,"

"And you think I won't." Merlin's voice had become quiet, deadly as he stepping up, kneeling down in front of Durward. "You're worried about what the man who hired you will do to you? Think what I could do. There are so many ways I could make you pay for the pain and suffering you've inflicted on so many people for this man. And not all of them leave physical marks. Some of them are strictly in the mind and cause so much more damage than anything that this _nobleman_ who hired you can do." Merlin smirked as Durward looked up in surprise. "Oh yes, I know what he looks like. All I need is a name."

"Well you won't get it from me," he muttered and Merlin stood up, turning away from him before nodding to Arthur.

"The man that hired you will know that you have failed. My mother is safe and out of his reach," he looked down at Durward, not allowing the worry that he had over his mother still being in Ealdor to show. Yes she was with Gwaine and would be in Camelot in the next few days but while she was there, she was still in danger. "What will he do when he finds out?"

"You'll be the one that finds that out." He sneered and Merlin did nothing but glare back at him.

"Take him back to the dungeons." Arthur commanded and the guards grabbed him, hauling him backwards and out of the chambers. "Merlin?"

Merlin closed his eyes, turning around and making his way out of the chambers by one of the side doors. He could feel his magic bubbling under the surface, itching for a release. He couldn't let it out in the castle. He needed to get away from Camelot to allow it out.

"Merlin!" He heard Arthur running up behind him but he didn't stop. "Merlin! What's going on? What's the matter with you?" He grabbed Merlin's arm, forcing him to stop.

"Arthur, don't." He pushed away from the king, feeling his magic swell again, trying to get out. Arthur gasped as Merlin opened his eyes again. The normally striking blue of his irises were burning with the gold of his barely concealed magic. It was fighting to get out of him and he could see that his friend was struggling to hold it back. "Need to get out of Camelot." He whispered, closing his eyes again. "_Astýre __mé__ þanonweard!_" Merlin muttered, stepping away from Arthur. Arthur could feel the winds picking up and knew that Merlin had just used a transportation spell. He stepped forward, grabbing Merlin's arm before he disappeared, feeling himself being swept up in the spell.

He stumbled as they materialized in a clearing far from the city walls.

"Arthur, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Merlin shouted as the king landed very ungraciously on his backside.

"You don't have to go through things like this alone." He said softly, looking up at the warlock. He could practically _see_ the magic gathering all around his friend as his grip on it slipped. "I know you're used to doing so but you don't have to go through everything alone anymore." He stood up, getting his bearings before walking over to Merlin. "You're upset. They targeted your mother, you have every right to be but you don't need to be alone to deal with it anymore."

"Arthur, you being here right now is dangerous." Merlin reasoned with Arthur. "I've told you before that I don't know how powerful I truly am and there are times when I cannot control the magic within me. Right now is one of those times, Arthur."

"Then let it out." Arthur encouraged and Merlin shook his head, stepping away from his friend.

"You _have_ to stay here, Arthur. I don't want you getting hurt." Merlin turned and practically ran into the ring of trees that surrounded the clearing he had dropped them in and for once, Arthur did as he was told. He knew that Merlin was afraid of hurting him with his magic.

It wasn't long before Arthur felt the earth move in ways that it shouldn't, stumbling and nearly falling over again. He heard several crashes within the trees and immediately began to run in the direction Merlin had gone in. It didn't take him long to find his friend and he stopped, his jaw dropping at what he saw. He knew now that the crashes he'd heard were trees falling to the ground, some ripped up by the roots and others split at different levels on their trunks. He saw Merlin, kneeling in the center of the destruction he saw, hands resting on the ground in front of him, holding himself up as he panted, the explosion of magic having taken his breath away.

He slowly made his way over to the warlock, resting a hand on his back as he settled himself. "It's alright." He said softly, doing nothing more than allowing Merlin to know that he was there and that he had the support should he need it.

They remained in the woods for a while after that, Merlin pulling his magic back in and Arthur showing the silent support that his friend had shown him many times before.

He waited for Merlin to stand on his own, showing both himself and Arthur that he was ready to go back to Camelot. That he had gotten himself back under control. Arthur gave his friend a smile, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in support as they left the trees and headed back to the clearing Merlin had transported them to.

~TTOF~

Merlin sighed in relief as he saw Gwaine and his mother enter through the city gates from the window of his bedchamber. He walked away from the window and made his way down one of the staircases that led to the main chamber of the tower. He hurried his steps as he left his tower, only just remembering to lock it as he left. He passed a bemused looking Jaime who was returning to the tower with Merlin's freshly laundered clothes. He shook his head, having become used to his master's eccentric ways even though he had only been serving him for a short time.

It had been two days since Merlin had arrived back into Camelot and Arthur had done as he had promised. He had secured a house in the upper town as close to the castle as possible. While she would not be living in the castle, as his mother she would be considered a courtier in her own right. Once Merlin had found out which house Arthur had secured for his mother, he had put protection wards and charms on every crevice he could find. He would not allow any harm to come to her. He would know instantly if someone meaning harm even approached the house, having set wards outside as well.

Her safety was all that mattered to him.

Merlin raced out of the castle, now thankful that people moved out of his way when he made his way through the castle. He didn't want to be hindered so he made sure not to make eye contact with anyone.

He made it to the courtyard just as his mother was dismounting her horse. He jogged down the steps and wrapped his arms around her, the knowledge of what could have happened making him fearful for her even though she had had Gwaine with her.

"I am glad you are here." He whispered, pressing his face into her hair. She gripped him as tightly as he held her. "Come on." He pulled back, smiling at her, taking her hand. He led her through the courtyard, walking leisurely as he made his way through to his mother's new house.

He gave her a smile as he opened the door to the house, gesturing for her to go inside first. It was fully furnished, two floors with everything she could need. There were tables and chairs, a fully functioning hearth much larger than the one that she had had back in Ealdor.

"Merlin," she gasped, looking around, seeing the stairs that led up to the second floor. "This is too much. I can't accept this."

"You can and you will." Merlin chuckled, stepping over to her and taking her hands in his own. "You took care of me for so long, having to suffer through me and my magic mishaps," she let out a laugh and he grinned, "and now, it's my turn to look after you." He glanced around again. "This is yours for life, Mother." He reached into one of the pockets inside his jacket, pulling out a scroll tied with a ribbon. "This proves that this house is yours. A gift of the King."

"Merlin," she sighed, taking the scroll, holding it to her chest. He could see that while she was overwhelmed, she had accepted that this was a gift from both Merlin and Arthur.

There was a knock at the door and they both looked at it curiously, wondering who it could be. "Lord Merlin," he rolled his eyes as his mother's eyes flicked to him, smiling slightly at the title. "The King requests the presence of you and Lady Hunith."

"Coming!" Merlin answered as his mother stood there in shock. "Mother?"

"Lady Hunith?" She asked, turning to face her son, who raised his eyebrows, a small smile on his face. "Why would he call me 'Lady Hunith'?"

"Because as my mother, that is technically who you are now." He gave her a cheeky smile, the one that she had never been able to say no to, even when he was a grown man. "People will know pretty quickly that you're my mother and they will treat you as such."

"But I am not a noble or courtier, Merlin. I am nothing more than a peasant woman." She tried to argue and knew that she wasn't getting anywhere when Merlin looked down at his clothes and back up her, raising an eyebrow.

"Mother, I think that I am one person that can attest to the fact that that does not matter in King Arthur's court." He grinned, pulling her close. "I was a peasant as well, remember? As were several of the finest knights in Camelot. And now they all have 'Sir' in front of their names and I have been made a _Lord_ of all things." She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with the pride she felt for her son. "Things _can_ change, Mother. And they _are_ changing."

"I know,"

"Now come on, we don't want to keep his Highness waiting, do we?" Merlin laughed and she shook her head, still not completely understanding her son's relationship with the King. It was different to anything she had seen before. They were truly two sides of the same coin.

It didn't take them long to make it up to the council chambers where Arthur had had some servants bring out some food, knowing that Hunith at least would most likely be hungry after the journey. He had assured her that her things would be taken to her house with care.

Arthur had asked Merlin if he was going to tell her the reason behind the bandit attacks but Merlin had told him that he would not be letting her know. He knew that she would blame herself and feel the guilt that was not hers to feel.

It belonged to the man that was still in the dungeons and the man that had hired him.

If only Merlin could figure out who that was.

Hunith had relaxed by the time they reached the council chambers and dearly wanted to see where Merlin was now living. She had seen the chambers he had shared with Gaius but had only heard Gwaine tell of the tower he now called his home.

Arthur smiled as he saw the two of them walking towards him, relieved to see a smile on Merlin's face once again. It was tough for Arthur, seeing his normally jovial friend withdrawn and solemn. It was worry for his mother, he knew and now that she was here, he knew Merlin would relax.

The meal passed quickly and pleasantly and even though Merlin knew that Hunith was out of her element and was slightly nervous to begin with, she settled into easy banter with all of them quickly. Both Gwen and Morgana shared Arthur's views that Merlin had relaxed considerably in the short time his mother had been in the city. The two of them had been worried about him as he had waited for his mother to arrive. Though he trusted Gwaine with his life, his mother's life on the other hand, was a completely different story.

"Now," Hunith turned to look at her son as the servants started to clear away the meal. "I want to see this tower I've heard so much about." She smiled as Merlin grinned, pushing his chair back and taking his mother's hand as she stood herself.

He guided her towards the Great Tower where he now called his home and she tried to commit the route to memory so that she could find him if needs be.

"Don't worry, Mother," Merlin laughed when she told him as much. "If you ever need me then all you need to do is find a guard and they'll either come and get me or they'll bring you to me."

"I know," she stopped and he turned to look at her. "But it'll still be nice to be able to find you on my own."

"Well, to be honest, if you need me during the day, I doubt you'll find me in there." He chuckled and she smiled. "I swear I run around after Arthur more now than I did when I was his servant."

"You enjoy it, really." She smiled and he shrugged as they started walking again.

"It has its perks." He admitted and the two of them laughed. "The best thing about everything that's changed though." She raised an eyebrow at him, questioning in the way only a mother could. "The freedom." She smiled at the simple sentiment but knowing that it meant so much more to him. "I don't have to hide anymore. I don't have to pretend to be less than I am and that is what makes everything else, everything that I've been through since coming to Camelot, worth it."

They stopped as they came to the large door that signaled Merlin's tower. Gwaine had attempted to hang a sign on the door saying just that but had given up after Merlin had enchanted the door to immediately disintegrate anything that Gwaine put on the door.

As he had done with her house, he gestured for her to enter first, smiling at the gasp that fell from her lips as she took in the main chamber of Merlin's home.

She walked into the middle of the room and spun in a slow circle, taking in the shelves upon shelves of books and magical instruments. She looked to the desks in the room, seeing the scrolls and papers Merlin had yet to work through.

"Merlin," she whispered, looking at him, tears welling in her eyes. "This is where you are supposed to be. _This_ is what you've always been destined to do, isn't it?"

"This is where I am supposed to be, Mother," he smiled down at her. "I am supposed to be at Arthur's side helping him to create Albion and that is where I am."

"And I am so proud of you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He breathed in her scent, being transported back to then he was nothing more than a child. He held onto her tightly, not wanting to let her go now that she was here and safe. He knew that the lord that had ordered the bandits to find her was still out there and was highly likely to try again.

And Merlin just had to find him before he did.

**I just had to use the earthquake spell from 'Another's Sorrow'. Such an epic spell.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC does.**

It had been a little over two months since Hunith had arrived in Camelot and she was settling in even better than Merlin could have hoped. Not being one to sit around and do nothing and refusing point blank to become one of the ladies of the court, even though her status as Merlin's mother afforded her that right, she had begun taking work as a seamstress.

Arthur seemed a little confused at the move but Merlin, who had expected nothing less had explained to the king that she had worked all her life. She knew nothing else, so to her, sitting around and doing nothing all day was completely foreign to her. Arthur had understood his words, seeing that she would not be one to sit idly around and let the world pass her by.

Merlin had made it a point to see her regularly. He had seen so little of her over the past years since coming to Camelot, now that she was close, he was going to take every chance he could get to be near her. He knew how close he had come to losing her and that weighed heavily on him. If they hadn't had the reports of the skirmishes around the borders, there was no telling what could have happened to her.

Merlin had spent every spare minute trying to find the man responsible for issuing the order to find his mother. He knew that it was a noble but none that he had ever met before. There was no way to tell from what he could scry of the man if he resided in Camelot or if he was working from another kingdom. Even if he was from within the borders of Camelot, the fact that Merlin had never met him before wouldn't be too surprising. There were many nobles that didn't visit the city for one reason or another. And many of those that did were attempting to get into the King's good books for whatever reason. And then there were those that came by the castle for reasons only known to themselves. And caused an upheaval while doing so.

It was one such visiting family that had caused Merlin to sequester himself away in his tower whenever he didn't have any official duties as Court Sorcerer to attend to over the last week. Just being around the Lady of the family was exhausting and more than once he had wanted to put a silencing spell on her so she would stop talking or complaining, as he should put it.

Arthur had immediately dismissed that idea.

He had often been joined by Morgana who could suffer the woman just about as much as he could. She wasn't with him constantly as she had been on the Isle as she and Gwen were rebuilding their relationship. The thought of the two of them being friends once more brought a smile to the warlock's face. He had seen the pain that Morgana's actions had caused the both of them and he hoped that, with time, Gwen would come to forgive her.

Morgana had been attempting to help Merlin with his search for the nobleman, trying to use her gift of sight to see where he might be. Unfortunately, she was still not as controlled over her visions as she would like to be and while she, like Merlin, could see the man, it was only sporadic. He could see that it was frustrating her and she had told him more than once that she felt useless.

He looked up from the papers on his desk, outlining revisions to the laws he had brought in surrounding the uses of magic and the consequences of improper use of it to see Morgana striding towards him, the door closing on its own as it had been spelled to do. She had a look of thunder on her face and Merlin knew that whatever had happened, it had something to do with the visiting nobles.

She threw herself down in one of the chairs next to the fireplace and he stood up, allowing the parchment in front of him to roll closed as he walked over to sit in the other chair, watching her closely as she stared into the flames.

Since they had returned to Camelot, she had been given many new clothes, just as he had and as soon as she had donned the dresses, she looked very much like the Morgana that he had known when he had first come to Camelot. Even though she had been nervous about being back in the city that had come to hate her, she had not let it show, being the confident and controlled woman that everyone had known before her year-long disappearance all those years ago.

She had refused to have a servant though. While Arthur had insisted that Merlin have Jaime as a matter of protocol, Morgana had been offered the use of a maidservant but had staunchly refused. She knew how to take care of herself after so long alone and then living on the Isle. She had stated that she didn't need one to look after her, giving Arthur the look that had always ensured she got her way as children.

And apparently, it was still effective.

"What's happened now?" He asked quietly and her eyes flicked to him before darting back to the fire. The reflections of the flames in her eyes made them shine with the gold that was present whenever she did magic. He had often been told that his did the same.

"How long is that woman going to be in Camelot?" She practically growled and Merlin couldn't help but chuckle as she proved his theory right.

"I have no idea," he shrugged honestly and she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Until Arthur finally has enough."

"It's alright for him though," she complained and Merlin couldn't help the twitch of his lips as he detected a hint of a whine coming from the woman in front of him. Hearing her now, no one would ever think that she was an incredibly powerful high priestess. "He doesn't have to put up with her. Her husband is fine but . . ."

"I know," Merlin sighed, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair, supporting his chin with his hand. "Maybe that's why her husband is so easy to get on with. After years of living with her, he's probably just given up and lets her get on with it because he knows that it'll be easier that way." Morgana laughed and Merlin couldn't help but smile.

No one had thought too much of it when the Lord Cornelius and Lady Emelda had come to Camelot with their daughter, the young Lady Clarissa. There were so many nobles in and out of the castle that none of them thought anything of it.

Until the complaints started to come in.

The first thing that she hadn't been happy with was the location of the rooms she and her husband had been given. She demanded that they be placed on the floor above where they were and in the opposite wing. That idea had been shot down immediately, as the area she was insisting on were the royal quarters. The only ones granted permission to reside there, other than the King and Queen had been Merlin and Morgana. Part of it had been a strategic placement for them. The witch and warlock were both incredibly powerful and had wards set up all over the castle. Anyone residing within Camelot knew that there was next to no chance of getting past them without the royal couples magical protectors intercepting them before they got there. The other reason they had been placed there was to demonstrate how important the two of them were to the King and Queen. While it may not have been the case for Morgana in the beginning, it certainly was now. Her relationships with both monarchs were becoming stronger and it showed.

Even though Merlin had now been moved away from the royal quarters and into the Great Tower, the citizens of Camelot knew that to make an attempt on the king would be nothing but suicide.

Of course there were still going to be those that tried.

The Lady Emelda had been furious at being denied the rooms where she wanted them to be, clearly imagining herself above her actual station but Arthur paid it no mind. He had allowed the nobles to be moved to the floor above where they were but they were to stay in the south wing where the visiting noble's quarters were.

After that it was always _something_ that wasn't good enough for the Lady. The sheets weren't soft enough, the curtains were the wrong colour (although no move had been made to change them), the food was wrong. She had attempted to order the cook around down in the kitchen but the stout woman was having none of it. They had been in the castle for a week and she had already had two maids walk out due to her attitude. They had expressly stated that they would not be working for that woman again.

One of them had even ranted to Morgana about how horrible the woman was, how demanding and picky and while she knew that nobles had the tendency to be self-absorbed a lot of the time, she had never known anyone to be as detestable as that woman. It had been a full fifteen minutes before the maid had realised that it was Morgana she had been rambling on to, immediately stopping and bowing her head, apologising to the witch for going on. Morgana had laughed, startling the poor girl and confusing her greatly as Morgana shook her head, dismissing her apologies. She had reassured her that she wouldn't need to tend to the Lady Emelda again.

And she hadn't.

She had gone straight to Gwen and told her of what the maidservant had said and Gwen had nodded, a wicked gleam in her eye. She had immediately assigned a servant by the name of Lisbeth to the troublesome noblewoman. Lisbeth was in her thirties and had been brought up by her mother in the castle and had seen her fair share of troublesome nobles in her time. She was no nonsense and wouldn't take anything from Lady Emelda. The Lady had immediately complained about the new servant but Gwen had brushed it aside, stating that Lisbeth would be the one she would call on from now on.

Even a self-entitled woman like Emelda knew that you didn't argue with the Queen.

"It's her daughter I feel sorry for," Morgana sighed softly and Merlin nodded, thinking about the young lady that had come with her parents to Camelot.

She was slight and quiet, not having a chance to get a word in edgeways when her mother was around. And she never let Lady Clarissa out of her sight. Merlin had spoken with her briefly at a feast that had been held when they had first arrived and she was charming and intelligent but that had been quickly stamped out when her mother had insisted she join her at the table. The way she had looked Merlin up and down while waiting for her daughter to join her made his skin crawl and he shivered slightly just thinking about it. He had no problems with the Lord Cornelius or the Lady Clarissa. It was the young girls' mother that was the problem.

"Though from what the servants have heard, she's searching for a husband for her daughter," Morgana smirked and Merlin nodded, having heard the same from Jaime. She had attempted to get him to carry out some chores for her but he had thanked his lucky stars when he had a legitimate reason to decline. Merlin had sent him on an errand and he had been on his way back when she'd cornered him. 'You don't want to keep the Court Sorcerer waiting', he'd explained before leaving the frustrated woman standing there in the hallway, watching him. "Care to know what else I've heard?" He looked over towards her, her tone teasing and Merlin instantly knew to proceed with caution.

"You're going to tell me no matter what I answer," he shrugged and she grinned at him, a wicked glint in her eye. "What else have you heard?"

"That she's got her eye on someone here in the court." Well _that_ wasn't a big surprise. It was probably the sole reason she'd accompanied her husband to Camelot in the first place.

"I feel for the man if that's the case," he sighed, knowing that Morgana knew _exactly_ who it was. Jaime had made it clear that no one less than a knight was good enough for Lady Emelda and the majority of the nobles in Camelot were older and already married. He dreaded to think who she had her sights on. "Who?"

"You." Merlin choked on nothing but air and she giggled at his reaction. He glared at her as he regained his breath, trying to register what he had just been told.

"Me?" She nodded and he felt his brow furrow. "Why, in the name of magic, would she want me to marry her daughter?"

"Merlin," Morgana leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she looked at him, her grin still firmly in place. She might not have been evil anymore, but she still enjoyed giving him no end of trouble. "As hard as it may be to get through your thick skull, you're in a place of power now. You've always been powerful in your own right but now . . . everyone else knows that and respects that as well. In the eyes of the Court and the kingdom, you're the second most powerful man in Camelot. _That_ is why she has her eye on you."

"What I wouldn't give to be back in peasant obscurity once more," he moaned and she laughed, leaning back in her chair. "At least I wouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing all the time."

"No but you'd still be in hiding." She reasoned and Merlin levelled a stare at her.

"In comparison to dealing with Lady Emelda, I think I might prefer that," he grumbled and the two of them chuckled as the door opened and a very frazzled looking Jaime practically ran through the door. "What happened to you?"

"Lady Emelda," he gasped as he caught his breath. "She wanted to know exactly where you were and why you were not socialising with the other nobles."

"And what did you tell her?" Merlin glanced at Morgana who shrugged, smirking at him. He shot her a look and she giggled.

"I told her that as Court Sorcerer, you have many duties that mean you do not always have time for socialising." He stated calmly as he walked over to where the two sorcerer's were sitting and Merlin nodded. "Well I didn't think she'd appreciate me telling her that you, the both of you, were hiding from her."

"Who said I was hiding from her?" Merlin shot back and Jaime shrugged while Morgana laughed again.

"The fact that you're in here when you _could_ be out socialising." She reasoned and he stared calmly back.

"As a matter of fact, I _was_ actually working before you came in Morgana," he responded smugly and she rolled her eyes, unable to fight the grin that pulled at her lips.

Merlin was happy to see the amount she smiled and laughed since they had come back to Camelot. It was as though, with their return and some comparative closure to what had happened in the past, the pains were falling away and she was becoming lighter, freeing herself of her self-imposed burdens from the pain she had wrought while under the influence of her sister's spell.

"I imagine you would like to take your evening meal in here?" Jaime asked and Merlin nodded, gesturing that Morgana would be joining him.

"Could get some salmon if they have some in the kitchens?" She grinned and Merlin nodded. It had been a while since they'd had the tasty fish and Jaime nodded before leaving them to it.

He closed the door behind him, a small smile on his face. While he had only known both Merlin and Morgana for a few months, he could see that they were perfectly matched. He had overheard the king and queen talking about a possible union between the witch and warlock and he had been surprised to realise that he agreed with the queen in saying they would be well suited.

As the king had rightly said, it had to be for them to figure out though.

Though from what Jaime could see of the two of them, it wouldn't be long until they did.

He kept a close eye out for the Lady Emelda. She had caught him by surprise on his way to Merlin's tower, peppering him with questions and demanding answers from him about his master. He had refused to tell her anything which greatly annoyed her. She probably thought that she could find out information on the warlock from his servant. For information about what was happening around the castle, the servants were the ones to ask. Often not noticed, they were able to slip in and out of places the nobles wouldn't dream of them being. Nothing happened in the castle without at least one servant seeing or hearing it.

But to ask a servant to give information on their master was a completely different story. While there may have been idle gossip about various nobles running through the castle, one simply did not ask for information. Especially on someone like Merlin.

Jaime knew the importance of keeping information to himself. Parts of Merlin's job were very secretive, with only the King, Queen, Morgana and himself privy to all he worked on. There were many things that not even Gaius, Merlin's old guardian knew of. And Jaime wasn't going to be the one that let information out.

He made it down to the kitchens without running into anyone unsavoury able to slip in ahead of the servants to the other nobles milling around. He approached the cook who gave him a grin. Merlin still believed that the cook hated him when she had divulged to Jaime that it had just been easier to blame the servant than the knights that sometimes snuck into the kitchens. He hadn't let on to his master yet, but she actually had a bit of a soft spot for him. She knew how hard he worked, working for both Arthur and Gaius and had always sent up more to the physician than was necessary. To help 'put some meat on his bones' she'd said.

"Merlin requested his evening meal?" She asked and Jaime nodded as he stopped next to her.

"Yes, he's dining with the Lady Morgana this evening." His lips gave a small twitch as she shot him a knowing look. "They've requested salmon if there's any available."

She turned, looking to one of the kitchen assistants as they plated up the very fish that had been requested by the Court Sorcerer. "Oi!" The assistant turned at the bellow that had come from the cook. "Put those plates on a tray and bring 'em over 'ere!"

"But-"

"Now!" The assistant looked down at the two plates that had salmon on them. "The King's having chicken tonight, so I know those ain't for 'im."

"No, they're for the Lady Emelda." Jaime grimaced at the name. "She was quite insistent, sir." Jaime had been taken by surprise the first time one of the other servants had called him 'sir'. Merlin had explained that it went with his job title. He was the manservant to the Court Sorcerer of Camelot and he would be recognised as such, just as Merlin had been when he had been Arthur's manservant. 'It's all about station', he had advised him and Jaime had seen that that was true. He had gotten used to it over the last few months or so.

"Well, the Lord Merlin and Lady Morgana have requested salmon and they come first." The cook stated simply and the assistant nodded her head, placing the tray in front of her. "That Lady Emelda will just have to wait for 'ers."

"Those are the last ones," the assistant said quietly and the cook shrugged, clearly not caring.

"Then she'll just have to have what everyone else has." She handed the tray to Jaime who then loaded it up with the assortments and sides he knew Merlin and Morgana liked. He grabbed a pitcher of weak cider for the two of them, knowing that neither really liked to drink.

Making his way through the servant's passages, using the routes that Merlin had shown him, the ones that he had taken as a servant, he made it back to the tower in no time. Balancing the tray so he could open the door, he smiled to himself as he heard the two of them laughing once again. He placed the tray on the table, setting the table so the two of them could eat, surreptitiously watching the two of them out of the corner of his eye as he did so.

If how they were acting was anything to go by, he might just have to team up with the Queen to get the two of them together.

~TTOF~

Merlin could feel the beginnings of a headache appearing at his temple as the Lords grumbled on and on about trivial matters that could have been resolved within five minutes. Nothing in this meeting pertained to him but he also knew that as Arthur's second in command, he had little choice in the matter of attending.

He also had the suspicion that Arthur had made him come to get back at him.

Apparently, the previous evening, Arthur and Guinevere had had to entertain the Lord Cornelius and the Lady Emelda for their evening meal. And the Lady in question had kicked up a fuss that the salmon she had expressly ordered was not there.

Gwen had explained to the woman that as the Court Sorcerer, Merlin was within his rights to request whatever meal he wished. The only ones that would rank above him would be the King and Queen themselves.

And from Merlin had gathered, this had not gone down well.

It was only when she had been reminded who she was in the presence of, did she stop her complaining. Well, for the most part anyway.

"Why do you insist on me being included in the torture of those things?" Merlin moaned as the doors closed after the last council member had left, leaving the warlock and the king alone, save their servants.

"Because I'm the King and you have to do what I tell you to," Arthur chuckled and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Right, because that reasoning has always worked where I'm concerned," he laughed and Arthur shrugged, most likely not really caring if Merlin hated the meetings. They were not the king's favourite way of passing the time either but they were necessary for the running of the kingdom.

"And if I have to endure them, so do you." Arthur reasoned and Merlin rolled his eyes once more. "Come on, they're not _that_ bad."

"No, you only think that because you've had to attend them your whole life." Merlin argued and Arthur shrugged, once again not really caring. "You've had time to desensitise yourself to them. The rest of us, not so much."

"You've attended them before." Arthur reminded him and Merlin scoffed.

"As a servant," he argued once more and Arthur shrugged, not seeing the difference. "As a servant, I didn't need to pay attention and no one was expecting anything of me. Now, on the other hand, they all expect me to have some kind of knowledge of what they're talking about and I can honestly say, I do not."

"Welcome to my world," Arthur sighed and Merlin nodded, "as king I'm expected to know everything that is happening within the borders of my own kingdom and of any possible unrest in the others. It's not something I enjoy but it must be done."

"Well, then, you can keep the kingdom," Merlin grumbled and Arthur chuckled. "Honestly, with all the troubles that come with being king and issues that you have to deal with when taking the throne, it makes me wonder why anyone would want it." He shrugged and Arthur merely raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Seems far too much trouble than it's worth if you ask me. You can keep the throne. I'll just worry about keeping you alive while you're on it."

Arthur regarded his friend for a moment as he sat there. If there was anyone with the ability to take and keep the throne, it would be Merlin. He had the power to take it and the backing of the entire magical community to keep it. If it had been anyone else, Arthur would have been wary of his motivations for being in Camelot, wondering what they wanted and why they had come to the kingdom to actively hunt and execute sorcerers. He would have been worried about some ulterior motive behind it. But that just wasn't Merlin. As he had just stated, Merlin had no desire for the throne. He had no desire for the power he had now and Arthur had to believe that was why he had been gifted with it.

It would have been so easy for Merlin to have destroyed his father, himself and all of Camelot if he so wished but he hadn't. He had become Arthur's and Camelot's secret protector while he had been here. He had put his secret and his life on the line every moment he had been in Camelot, knowing that there was always a chance he could be found out and Arthur wouldn't have blamed the man one bit if he had decided that he had had enough and turned against the kingdom like so many others had.

And from what Gaius had told him, he had had the offers from those who knew of his power.

But he had never accepted.

Arthur decided then and there he needed to put something in place so that Camelot would be protected if anything happened to him. He needed to speak to Guinevere and gain her counsel on the matter at hand.

Merlin watched as Arthur stood and strode quickly out of the council chambers, shaking his head at his friend. Whatever had just gone on in Arthur's mind just them, it had to have been something to affect him.

He let out a sigh, standing and exiting the council chambers, Jaime following him as he usually did. Merlin advised Jaime of some things he needed him to pick up for him in the market and others that needed to be delivered to those around the town. He had had a couple of requests for protection charms from the older residents of the town. Having been around for a long time before the Purge, they had in fact, seeing some of the evils that could happen because of magic and he was only too happy to oblige. Merlin made no secret of the fact that there was dark magic out there. Camelot had seen too much of it for there not to be but he also prided himself in educating the younger citizens of Camelot that magic was neither good nor evil. It was the heart of the wielder that determined its uses.

That had been the reason that Merlin had instated new laws surrounding the use of magic. While it was welcomed within the kingdom, the use of dark magic was not permitted and if anyone were to be found using magic to harm, they would come to the same punishment as someone that had not been.

Both Arthur and Merlin had agreed that it had to be him that instated the laws as if they had come from Arthur, the magical community could have seen it as another way of oppressing them. But coming from Emrys, the laws would be accepted and hopefully minimally challenged.

The two of them looked at each other as they heard what sounded like screeching coming from the hallway in front of them. Neither of them really wanted to admit it but they both knew that it was the Lady Emelda. Jaime had confirmed what Morgana had told Merlin two days before and apparently the woman had her eye on Merlin for her daughter. Something the young warlock was not going to even entertain.

"What right do you have to bar me entry?" Merlin rolled his eyes as he heard the voice that he knew as Emelda. He hoped that she would not hang around for long. Maybe he should employ Gaius's way of getting rid of someone and start concocting something that smelled horrific. That might get rid of her.

"I'm sorry, My Lady, but I cannot let you into the Lord Merlin's chambers," the guard sounded as though he had already made her aware of this and Merlin had to wonder how long she had been waiting for him.

"He is quite right, My Lady," Merlin made his presence known, noting the relieved look on the guards face. "It is not that he was refusing you entry but he physically cannot let you into my chambers." Merlin pulled the key out of his pocket as the guard stepped aside and let himself into his chambers, hearing the tapping of the Lady Emelda's shoes as she followed him. "As you can imagine, I have a lot of sensitive information and equipment in here and I cannot have all manner of people coming in and out as they wish."

He pulled off his jacket, Jaime taking it from him and stowing it in the wardrobe as his master turned and regarded the Lady in front of him. "Now, was there something I could help you with my Lady?"

"Yes, there is," she linked her fingers in front of her, walking towards him slowly, reminding him of a cat playing with a mouse. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently telling her to get on with it. "As you're aware, there is the feast tonight," yes, he was aware there was a feast of Beltane happening that evening. While for most it would be a celebration of a holiday, all it really meant inside the castle was that the nobles had an excuse to eat and drink themselves even more stupid than normal.

At least he would be able to remember it and function tomorrow.

"Yes, I am well aware of the feast that is happening tonight," he answered as she approached him.

"You see, my daughter, Clarissa is very shy and hasn't the courage to ask you herself but she would be most happy if you would sit with her tonight." Actually Merlin knew that Clarissa wouldn't have cared either way. It was her mother that was trying to push for her union to someone in Camelot. Clarissa didn't have any say in it at all, just as it was in most noble families.

"As lovely as that sounds, I'm afraid my place is at the King's right hand." He gave her a small smile as she inhaled sharply through her nose. She was trying to get Merlin with her daughter without being able to see that it was never going to happen. He would be seated next to King Arthur and there would be no way that she could get her daughter at the High Table.

"Very well," her face was pinched and her tone sharp as she turned and stormed out of the warlock's chambers.

He chuckled at her response and Jaime looked between him and the door. "You do realise that you've just condemned some poor servant into dealing with her, yes?"

"I know but . . ." Merlin shrugged and Jaime laughed. "If she does come across anyone and you find out who it is, let me know and I'll apologise. But there was no way I was going to even _entertain_ anything that woman had to say."

"How long is she going to be here?" Jaime asked, pulling out his dress clothes and jacket.

"I don't know," Merlin sighed, shaking his head, watching the door as though the lady was going to storm back through even though the wards and charms placed on it meant that was a physical impossibility for the woman.

After pulling out Merlin's clothes for the feast, Jaime quickly headed into the town to take care of the errands Merlin had him run. The people that had requested the charms were incredibly grateful and Jaime knew that Merlin would be happy to see them that way. They all tried to get him to stay for something to eat but he begged off, stating that he had more errands to run before the feast that evening. Not that it was a lie. Merlin wasn't a hard task master but when it came to his magic and supplies, he was fussy and knew exactly what it was he wanted or needed.

Jaime wasn't about to mess anything up when it came to that.

Upon his return he found Merlin elbow deep in paperwork again and he had to practically prize his master off them and throw him into the bath. He tidied his desks, making sure not to mess up the paperwork that littered the largest one, knowing that his master had a system of some kind – not that anyone other than Merlin could even hope to figure it out – and he would not be happy if it became messed up for any reason.

Getting Merlin dressed in his dress clothes for the feast was less of a struggle than Jaime had expected it to be but getting the man to wear the circlet he was required to for official celebrations and such was a problem in itself. Not even him trying to persuade Merlin that the king was going to be wearing his crown was enough for Merlin to put it on and Jaime gave up, knowing that he couldn't win against the stubborn warlock.

Merlin sighed as he walked down the hallway and into the Great Hall where many of the others were already gathered. He noticed as Jaime slipped off to the side with the other servants and remembered when he would do the same. He was collared by Gwaine and Elyan almost as soon as he walked into the room and he knew instantly that the two of them had already been at the mead. Gwaine, he wasn't surprised at but Elyan he was. The brother of the Queen was not known to be one to get drunk often like Gwaine was and Merlin had no doubt that the long haired knight had something to do with it.

He managed to get away from them, meeting up with Leon who was standing close to the High Table. Merlin was pleased to note that Leon appeared completely sober, as opposed to his counterparts. But then again, Leon had grown up in a Lord's household and had many more years' experience of being a knight than the others did so it didn't surprise him.

He felt a smile appear on his face as he saw Morgana walk into the hall, wearing a cream dress not unlike the ones she used to wear before she had left Camelot. She glided across the floor, her eyes locking with his as she walked, oblivious it seemed to the eyes that were on her as she approached the warlock. Leon excused himself with a knowing look, wondering to himself how long it would be before the two of them officially started courting.

"My Lady," Merlin grinned at Morgana and she returned it with a wide smile of her own.

"My Lord," she responded coyly and Merlin chuckled. She hooked her hand around his elbow and the two of them made their way to their seats as the trumpets sounding Arthur's arrival blew. The two of them looked at each other, knowing how much he hated those things but needing to keep some sense of decorum within the castle. It wouldn't do for the king to be able to slip into the room unnoticed.

Neither Merlin nor Morgana noticed that she hadn't removed her hand from his arm as they stood there, waiting for Arthur and Guinevere to enter the hall. And neither had noticed that Merlin had covered her hand with his own.

But a certain eagle-eyed servant had as did the queen when she entered the Great Hall and took her seat, a grin trying to fight its way onto her lips. It was only when they sat after Arthur had taken his seat did they untangle their arms. Jaime noticed that the two of them struggled to look away from the other throughout the night and he had seen that he had not been the only one that had noticed. The queen caught his eye more than once, glancing between the two of them and he knew that she had seen. The last time she managed it, she gave him a small wink that said she approved. Whether the king would or not was another matter entirely.

Merlin had tried to pay attention to what Arthur had been saying, he really had but he found it next to impossible when his mind kept drifting back to Morgana. He hadn't been ready to admit it to himself but his feeling towards Morgana had been changing ever since just before they'd left the Isle. While after she had come to the Isle, their relationship had been rocky, turning to friendship, Merlin had found himself feeling that little bit more for the witch sat beside him. The only problem was, he had no idea whether she felt the same way.

He hoped that the small glances she kept shooting his way meant that she did. Although with Morgana, you could never really tell. If she wanted you to know something she came out and told you. She didn't hide it away and make you guess.

He shook his head, trying to clear it as the feast neared its conclusion and the other attendees began to retire. He nodded to Arthur and Gwen who were getting ready to leave themselves before turning to Morgana who nodded and the two of them stood, bidding goodnight to the King and Queen.

Morgana linked her arm around Merlin's again as the two of them left the room, the keen eyes of Guinevere watching as they went. "You see," she turned to look at her husband who was also watching Merlin and Morgana as they left the Great Hall, "I told you, they didn't need your help."

"I know," she sighed, wanting nothing more than her two friends to be as happy as she was with Arthur. It was something everyone deserved.

~TTOF~

"You can't tell me you didn't notice the looks that dreadful woman was giving you all night," Morgana laughed as they sauntered back towards her chambers.

"I can't say I was paying attention to her at all to be honest with you." Merlin chuckled and she rolled her eyes, a grin on her face.

"She looked as though you'd kicked her puppy."

"She wanted me to sit with her daughter tonight." Morgana looked at him, raising and eyebrow and he shrugged. "She wasn't happy when I told her no."

"Surely she knows that your place is beside Arthur," Morgana reasoned and Merlin shrugged again.

"She does now," he answered and the two of them laughed again.

They continued the rest of the way in silence, neither of them bothered by the lack of communication between them. It was something they had become used to when in the others presence. They didn't always need words to communicate. A lot of the time, their magic did that for them, subtly brushing against the others, communicating with the other source as easily as words would be spoken. It was something that was natural, innate in both of them and even though Merlin had always known his while Morgana was still growing into her powers, their shared magic had helped forge a bond between them. One that seemed to grow stronger every day.

"Thank you for walking me back, Merlin," she said softly as she opened her chamber door and he gave her a small smile.

"No one can accuse me of not being a gentleman," he responded and she grinned at him. "I'll see you in the morning . . . my Lady."

"Merlin!" She called as he started to turn to head back to the Great Tower and she bit her lip, watching him carefully.

"Was there something else?"

"Just one more thing."

Before he could respond, her lips were on his making him jump slightly. He quickly melted into the kiss, feeling her doing the same, her lips soft and strong on his. He had no idea how long they stayed that way, lost in the feel of her lips on his before the broke apart, both breathing a little heavily as he rested his forehead on hers, pecking her lips quickly once more before they broke apart. She gave him a small shy smile as she stepped backwards, whispering a quiet goodnight before closing the door.

Merlin let out a sigh as he ran a hand down his face, turning and walking towards his tower to try and process what had just happened and try to get some sleep, unable to stop the chuckle that forced its way out of his chest as he walked.

Neither of them had noticed the pair of grinning monarchs at the other end of the hallway.


End file.
